The Descendant of Revan, Episode III
by Goku Revan
Summary: Summary in chapter one of Episode I. Story will cover season 3. Updates at random.
1. Sphere of Influence

**Here it is. Chapter 1 of Episode III. Now originally I was planning on the first chapter being about Revan and Barriss drifting apart, but then I thought: "Do I really wanna write a chapter focused solely on them drifting or get straight to the episodes?" So I decided to go with the second one and get right to the action. Besides it probably would've boring reading about them bitch to one another anyway.**

 _PANTORA IN PERIL!_

 _THE NEWLY ELECTED CHAIRMAN OF PANTORA, BARON PAPANOIDA, IS CAUGHT IN A DEADLY POLITICAL GAME._

 _THE TRADE FEDERATION HAS BLOCKADED PANTORA AND SUSPENDED ALL_ _COMMERCE WITH THE SYSTEM._

 _ISOLATED FROM THE REST OF THE REPUBLIC, THE PEOPLE OF PANTORA ARE BEGINNING TO RALLY AGAINST THE SENATE, WHO HAVE SEEMED UNSYMPATHETIC TO THEIR PLIGHT._

 _TO MAKE MATTERS WORSE, COUNT DOOKU HAS COME FORWARD OFFERING AID IF PANTORA JOINS THE SEPARATIST ALLIANCE._

 _CHAIRMAN PAPANOIDA HAS DISPATCHED SENATOR CHUCHI TO CORUSCANT WITH THE HOPE THAT SHE CAN MOTIVATE THE SENATE TO ACT IN FAVOR OF PANTORA BEFORE LOTT DOD CAN LEGITIMIZE THE BLOCKADE..._

Revan and Ahsoka ran up to Anakin, Padme and Rex on a ship landing platform high up on Coruscant. "Senator Amidala, Master Skywalker!" Ahsoka greeted urgently. "What is it, you two?" Padme asked them. "Someone has kidnapped Chairman Papanoida's daughters." she answered quickly. "I was afraid something like this would happen." Padme said with worry before turning to her husband. "Anakin?" she asked. "The Jedi can't get involved. This is a job for the local police." he replied. "I'm not so sure local authorities can handle it. The Separatists are putting a lot of pressure on Pantora to join them. I'm afraid this blockade may give the Pantorans no other choice." she worried.

"Master, if the Jedi can't officially get involved let me do this on my own. Senator Chuchi is a good friend of mine." Ahsoka offered. Anakin looked at Revan. "You plan on going with her?" he asked the padawan. Revan looked at the ground in thought. _'I do have a date with Barriss in an hour… Screw it! We're_ _pretty much drifting apart anyway. She can bitch all she wants about it later.'_ the young Jedi looked back up. "I'll go." he agreed. "Alright. With the Separatists involved I guess it gives you cause to investigate. Go help Senator Chuchi, but don't get in the way of the local authorities." he warned lightly.

"Aren't you going to help?" she asked with a small curious smile. "I said the situation gives _you_ cause to investigate, not us. I need to go back to the Jedi Temple and make sure the Council doesn't find out about your little expedition." he replied, folding his arms. "Should you really proceed without the Council's approval?" Padme asked him. "We do it all the time, don't we?" he asked the padawans with a light smirk. "Yep." they agreed with smirks of their own. "Well be careful, you two." Padme said before smiling up at her husband. "I still can't believe they let you teach." she teased. Anakin smiled back.

The two padawans walked into the Chairman's office in the Senate and were greeted with the sight of Chuchi, Papanoida and a younger male Pantoran. _'Holy mother of…'_ Revan's thoughts trailed off at the sight of Chuchi's beauty. He mentally shook his head as Ahsoka spoke. "Chuchi. Senator Amidala sent me to help if I can." Ahsoka offered. "Chairman Papanoida." she greeted him with a small bow. "This is my good friend, Ahsoka." Chuchi introduced her. "And you are?" she asked Revan with a soft smile. "This is Revan." Ahsoka introduced for him before elbowing him lightly. "Hello…" he greeted Chuchi shyly. _'Oh my god… Another pathetic greeting?! Arrgh!'_ he mentally face palmed.

The Chairman's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Good. Jedi can always be of help." he said. "Senator Amidala thinks this might have something to do with the Separatists." Ahsoka informed. "They've already made contact with us. I don't think this is a kidnapping. I think they're holding them hostage." the young man suspected. "A not very subtle attempt to get us to join the Separatists?" the Chairman asked. "If the Separatists are involved, your daughters may be held on the Trade Federation ship blockading your planet." Ahsoka suspected. "That, is a possibility. Why don't you and Chuchi pay them a diplomatic visit and see what you can find out, we'll stay here and follow the police investigation." the Chairman said before he and the younger man left.

The padawans and senator came out of hyperspace in their T-6 shuttle near the blockade and landed the shuttle in one of the capital ships' landing bays. Revan and Ahsoka donned short hooded robes to disguise themselves as servants, something Revan hadn't been too happy about. The three exited the shuttle and were greeted by two male Neimoidians. "Senator Chuchi, to what do we owe this pleasure?" the one on the left asked. "I bring word from the Chairman of Pantora." she informed. "The Chairman has finally decided to agree to our terms?" he asked smirking arrogantly. Revan's hand twitched and he fought the urge to drive the slimy bastard through with his lightsaber.

"Not exactly. The Chairman wanted to inform you of an impending alliance between Pantora and the Confederacy of Independent Systems." she explained. "The Chairman is planning to join the Separatist Alliance?" he asked, sounding pleased. "If that were the case, would you remove your blockade of Pantora?" she asked him. "If that were the case, the Chairman would have to the Senate and renounce the Republic. Then we could discuss how quickly we can resume commerce." he replied. Ahsoka subtly grabbed Revan's hand to keep him from taking a threatening step forward, he begrudgingly complied.

"Very well. I shall contact the Chairman. We can discuss the finer details of the terms later this evening." she concluded. "Agreed. Now you and your servants may stay as our honoured guests. Come this way to your rooms." he said gesturing them to follow. After they were led to the rooms, the three snuck out a few minutes later and made their way to the ambassador's office. Ahsoka used the Force to make some items shake, causing some noise. The guard at the console stepped away and walked over to the items, as the three quickly snuck by and entered the vacant conference room and crouched down beside a door.

"This is the ambassador's office. Maybe we'll find something here." Chuchi said quietly as they heard someone talking. "The Separatists are still recovering their defeat on-" she cut the voice off as it got closer to the door. "They're coming! Hide!" she whispered urgently before quickly hiding under the table as the door opened. "We need to know who our supporters are." they recognized the voice as the one spoke earlier. "I understand your profit margins with the Separatists can be considerable. However, I object to the kidnapping." the second one snapped the last part. "The Chairman's children are leverage. Besides they're well taken care of." the first assured him.

"Yes, but why on my ship?" the second asked, not sounding too happy. Chuchi gasped in surprise. Revan quickly placed a hand over her mouth, and she placed one of hers on his hand as they watched the Neimoidians carefully. "What was that?" the first wondered aloud. "Are you certain we're alone?" he asked the other after a moment before taking a few steps towards the table. Revan quickly moved the hand from her mouth and wrapped it around her shoulders, then wrapped his other one around her stomach before he used the Force to move quickly into one of the alcoves as the first looked under the table and the second was focused on him. Ahsoka had managed to hide on the opposite side.

"I'm sure I heard something." the first said, sounding suspicious. Revan quickly shifted positions and wrapped her arms around his shoulders before jumping silently and propping himself against the two sides of the alcove, near the ceiling just as the first turned his head into it. Revan arms wobbled a bit and he was starting to struggle to keep them up. "Come on, come on! You sons of bitches! Leave already!"he whispered urgently as he was dangerously close to sliding down. "All of this scheming with the Separatists is making you paranoid." the second pointed out as the first started walking back to him.

"Do not worry. The daughters are not to be harmed. At least for now." the first said with a small ominous chuckle as the door opened and the two walked out. Revan gently slid down and used the table to keep himself up once Chuchi let go. "My arms are killing me." he murmured under his breath. Ahsoka dropped down from where she was and the three made their way to opposite end of the table. Revan rubbed his arms while Chuchi spoke. "You see? The Trade Federation is behind the kidnapping." she whispered. "Let's find the detention area. Come on." Ahsoka whispered as they exited through the same door from earlier.

A guard stood in front of the entrance to the detention area. "Have you done this before?" Chuchi asked them as they walked. "No. But, i've been practicing." Ahsoka assured. "Besides if it doesn't work, I got a plan B." Revan said, flexing his hand in a cupping gesture while the Senator gave him a confused look. They reached the guard before she could question him. "The detention block is closed to visitors. Move along." he ordered. Ahsoka made a swiping motion with her hand. "You will let me pass." she said. "Mind tricks do not work on me, i'm afraid i'll have to report-" the guard was cut off when he started choking before falling to his knees and grasping at his throat.

"You really should have let us pass, you know." Revan said casually, keeping up the hold. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" the guard choked out pleadingly. The padawan closed his hand slowly and the guard slumped to the ground, no longer moving or making a sound. "Apology accepted." Revan said casually as he stepped over the dead guard and walked through the open door. The two girls still had a look of horror on their faces before snapping out of it and catching up with him. "You didn't have to kill him, you know." Ahsoka chastised. "Look. One way or another were going to get caught and i'd prefer it be after we've rescued the Chairman's daughters and at least made it back to shuttle before were neck deep in shit." he defended himself as they walked into the detention area.

"This is the fifth area we've checked, and there's no sign of the Chairman's daughters." Ahsoka grumbled after an hour of searching. "Can't you sense where they are? Isn't that something you Jedi can do?" Chuchi asked them. "It's not something I can just turn on or off. He, however can." she said pointing to Revan as they walked. "While I indeed can. The downside is, that I can't sense normal people only Force wielders who aren't hiding their signature." he explained. "We'll just have to keep looking." she said as the other two nodded.

"Let's hope she's in this one." Chuchi said as they stopped outside another cell door after spending another half hour of searching. The padawans placed their hands on their sabers before Ahsoka used he Force to open the door. Once it opened all the way they saw a female Pantoran on her knees with two battle droids on either side. The female looked at the padawans before the droids noticed as well and opened fire. Ahsoka jumped in first and slashed the head off the one on the right while Revan cut the left one's blaster barrel off before cutting it's head off. The Chairman's daughter stood up and looked at the padawans before turning her attention to the door as Chuchi stepped in. "Senator Chuchi, how did you find me?" she asked with a grateful smile. Chuchi placed her hands on the girl's shoulders for a moment. "It's a long story. Where's your sister?" she asked. "I don't know, we were separated." the Chairman's daughter told them.

A moment later they heard a familiar clanking sound and the two padawans stepped out of the cell and turned to see the first Neimoidian from earlier with six super battle droids beside him. "Stop them!" he ordered the droids as the two Pantoran females looked outside the cell. Revan and Ahsoka ignited their sabers and rushed forward as the droids opened fire. They jumped into the middle before slashing and stabbing. After a few seconds the droids fell to the ground in pieces before the two padawans pointed their saber at the Neimoidian, who raised his hands in surrender.

"Surrender, Separatist!" Ahsoka ordered him before they turned their heads at the guards running towards them. Her and Revan sheathed their sabers as the four guards surrounded them with blasters aimed and the second Neimoidian from earlier walked up to them. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded. "You've been holding the Chairman of Pantora's daughter as a hostage." Ahsoka accused. "What? Sib Canay, what is she talking about?" he asked the one now identified as Sib Canay, who looked at him. "I want my litigator." Canay said instead of answering. The other one looked back at Ahsoka. "We are businessmen! We deal in trade and commerce!" he defended as Chuchi stepped up to him. "Yes, but perhaps your 'business' is war profiteering." she accused.

"How dare you!" he sounded offended. "I dare because you claim to have no involvement, and yet here stands the Chairman's daughter held on your ship! Held by your administrator!" she accused before her expression became one of false concern with a smile. "Ah, I understand your position but I doubt the rest of the Senate will." she said. "Blackmail!" he accused. "No, business. I could of course, be persuaded to defend your unfortunate circumstances to the Senate. That is, if this blockade ended." she offered. "I'll see what I can do." he said, in a defeated tone.

Back on Coruscant the two padawans watched the Trade Federation representative speak on the viewer. " _It has come to our attention that the ugly head of the Separatist has once again raised itself in the ranks of our very own Trade Federation. Nute Gunray's influence extends farther than we ever imagined. It was Sib Canay acting on his own accord who kidnapped the children of Chairman Papanoida. In good faith, we have returned them to him. And also as a gesture of_ _friendship, we are removing our blockade and reopening trade with the Pantorans._ " Revan and Ahsoka turned their heads to face one another with smiles on their faces.

 **And that concludes the first chapter of Episode III. I should have the next one up soon, mostly depending on how long it is.**


	2. The Academy

**Alright. Chapter 2 is up.**

 _A WORLD IN CRISIS!_

 _THE PEACEFUL PLANET OF MANDALORE IS BEING STRANGLED BY THE GRIP OFF CORRUPTION._

 _WITH SHORTAGES OF EVERY KIND, CITIZENS MUST TURN TO THE BLACK MARKET IN ORDER TO SURVIVE._

 _DESPERATE TO FREE HER PEOPLE, DUCHESS SATINE HAS ASKED HER FRIEND PADME AMIDALA TO SPEAK WITH THE JEDI COUNCIL IN HOPES THAT THEY WILL SEND ASSISTANCE TO HER STRUGGLING WORLD..._

Revan was having a hard time believing what his master had just asked him to do. "Master, no disrespect or anything but, are you out of your mind? Do you know what the Mandalorians would do if they found out who I was?" he asked, his voice taking on a panicked tone. "Revan you'll be fine, besides. Don't you want to help, Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan asked him. His mild look of panic turned into a thoughtful one. Unbeknownst to the youth, his master had figured out the teen's feelings towards their mutual Togrutan friend and instead of talking him out of it like any other Jedi should. The older Jedi decided to encourage the young man's feelings, since he himself had lost the chance with Satine a long time ago. Obi-Wan had decided he wouldn't let the boy he considered a son, lose the chance at being with the one he loved. "Yeah I guess I could help her out, sure." Revan said after a moment, a smile on his face before the two made their way to the hanger and catch up with Ahsoka, Anakin and Rex.

The group came out of hyperspace in their _Eta_ -class shuttle a short ways away from Mandalore. "The Jedi Council has given you two a mission. It's your duty to see it through." Anakin reminded. "Don't you think we're just a little overqualified for this?" she questioned. "According to Senator Amidala, Mandalore is a deeply corrupt world. If the cycle is to be broken, the future leaders at the Royal Academy of Government must learn the evils of corruption. Yoda feels only young padawans like yourselves can get through to them." he answered. Ahsoka had a thoughtful look.

Anakin flew the ship towards the capital city, Sundari. Which was enclosed by a bio-dome that allowed the city to exist on the harsh planet, which had been rendered a desert after years of Mandalorian wars. The Knight descended the shuttle onto one of the landing pads connected to outside of the dome. The four exited the ship and while Rex remained at the bottom of the ramp patiently, the Jedi walked towards the Duchess and Prime Minister. "Duchess Satine." Anakin greeted, kissing her hand before looking at the Minister. "Prime Minister Almec." he greeted with a respectful nod.

 _'I hope she_ _doesn't expect me to kiss her hand, not looking forward to that.'_ "Master Skywalker, so good to see you again." she greeted back with a small smile before looking at Ahsoka. "This is your padawan, I assume?" she asked. "Yes, my lady. May I present, Ahsoka Tano." he introduced. "Duchess. Prime Minister." she greeted them. The Duchess turned her attention to Revan. "And you must be Obi-Wan's apprentice. He's told me lots about you." she said kindly. Revan froze and his heart rate picked up. _'Shit! I hope she doesn't know who I am. Or at least trusts Obi-Wan enough not to say anything in public.'_ he gulped silently, despite having a dry throat from being nervous.

"Evan. If I remember correctly, yes?" she asked. The padawan took a long mental sigh of relief as he started to calm down. _'Thanks Obi-Wan. I owe you big time.'_ , "That's my name, don't wear it out." he joked lightly. The Duchess let out a small giggle before turning her attention back to Anakin. "I am grateful that the Jedi Council could spare the three of you to help instruct our leaders and peacekeepers of tomorrow. Please thank Master Yoda for me." she said, grateful for the help. "Oh, uh… I'm afraid due to our limited resources, I must return to battle immediately." he apologized. "So you will not be staying, Master Skywalker?" Almec asked.

"No. But I assure you, the padawans are highly capable Jedi and have the full confidence of the Council." Anakin assured. "Very well." the Minister said before turning around as a two Royal guards moved out of the way. "Cadet Korkie, Amis, Lagos." he called out as three cadets lined up next to each other. The last cadet was a female. Almec turned back to look at the Jedi. "These are some of the cadets that you will be instructing, padawans." he informed. "Nice to meet all of you." she greeted kindly with a smile. Revan smiled as well and gave a nod.

"That's a fine weapon. May I see it?" Korkie asked, pointing to her lightsaber as he attempted to step closer. The Minister placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "I'm afraid not. Because of Master Kenobi's recent visit and the trouble that followed, no offworlders may carry weapons on Mandalore." he informed. Revan was glad he started clipping his saber on the back of his belt, putting both hands behind him he used the Force to quickly take the saber apart with one hand before using the other to grab the crystal. After putting it back together he clipped it back on and subtlety slipped the crystal into his pocket. While he didn't much care for the hilt, seeing is how he could easily make a new one. The crystal however was an extremely rare Hurikane crystal, and when used in lightsabers, they created blades that were very good at penetrating defenses. Revan managed to convince people who asked about that he acquired it on Ilum. When in actuality he had stolen it from Windu's quarters as the Jedi Master had quite a few of them.

"Master Obi-Wan caused trouble? That's a first." Ahsoka said sounding surprised with a smirk. Revan was equally surprised. Anakin sighed. "Just, give the lightsabers." he said, holding his hands out. The padawans placed their lightsabers into one hand each. "Thank you for respecting our ways, Master Jedi." Satine thanked him, giving a small nod as Rex came up beside Anakin as the Knight turned to face him. "Excuse the interruption, sir. But it is time to depart. General Fisto, is expecting us." the clone informed. Anakin nodded respectfully to the Duchess and Minister. "If you'll excuse me." he said as the two walked back to the ship. Ahsoka gave the Duchess and Minister a smile before they started towards the dome, the cadets behind them.

Once inside one of the academy's classrooms, the cadets they met outside plus a few more that joined them took their seats before Ahsoka started to speak. Revan had decided to remain quiet and let her teach, unless he had to speak. "Corruption is what happens when someone in power puts their own personal gain before the interests of the people they represent." Ahsoka explained to the class. A cadet named Soniee lifted her display visor up. "So it's a result of greed?" Soniee asked. "Yes. A leader sacrifices moral integrity for the sake of money or power. Entire star systems have collapsed into chaos or revolution because their greedy politicians got caught up in a cycle of bribery and blackmail while their people suffered." the padawan explained. "Does that mean most government officials are corrupt?" Lagos asked her.

"Well… no, but the point is that temptation is always there. And citizens must be vigilant so corruption can't take root. The deadliest enemies of a society dwell within it's borders, and from these internal threats. The people need to be protected." she explained again. "But if you don't trust your leaders, isn't that treason?" Amis asked. "It's very citizen's duty to challenge their leaders, to keep them honest and hold them accountable if they're not." she answered. "How do you do that?" Korkie asked. "By exposing corrupt officials for what they are. Lasting change can only come from within." she said, looking at all of them. The cadets look at each other thoughtfully.

"Be sure your assignments are prepared for tomorrow." she reminded them over holo, not long after they left before noticing Revan smiling at her. "What?" she asked. "Not much. Just that if you decided to stop being a Jedi, you could have one hell of a career in teaching." he complimented. "Really?" she asked, mirroring his smile. "Definitely. Hell even _I_ was paying attention. And you know I rarely pay attention when it comes to learning." he praised, joking lightly at the last sentence. Ahsoka blushed from the praise and her smile became a shy one. "Come on. We've got some stuff to do before bed." she said before they left.

The cadets walked into the class and immediately took their seats. Revan looked at each other four who spoke the previous day. _'Somethings off_ _about them. Not "bad" off. Just off…'_ Ahsoka seemed to notice it a bit too. "Korkie, you seem distracted today. What's going on?" she asked him. "We did what you said. We found evidence of corruption." he replied. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Well, we were hungry. So we decided to go look for food." Lagos answered instead. "Food?" the padawan asked. "Yeah, down at the government warehouse." Amis answered. "Someone just let you in to inspect the warehouse?" she asked, sounding suspicious. _'Here it comes…'_ Revan had pretty good idea what the next words were gonna be.

"No. We broke in." he said without thinking his words through. Soniee face palmed. "Oh great!" she said sarcastically. "So you committed a crime." Ahsoka said giving them disappointed looks. Revan suddenly snorted in laughter, earning a glare from her. "What about them committing a crime, is so funny?" she asked unamused. Revan pointed at Amis. "Him. He just ratted them out like he was telling the news!" he said chuckling a few more seconds before sobering up. "It sounds bad, I know. But then we saw a meeting and offworlders…" he trailed off before Lagos continued. "And they chased us!", "Maybe they chased you because you broke into a government warehouse." Ahsoka rationalized, scoldingly.

"No, it was a black market deal. I know it! My aunt Satine told us to stay out of it, but we must do something." Korkie insisted. "Do you have proof?" Ahsoka asked them. "We made a holo-recording. The Prime Minister's meeting us tonight to." Sionee answered showing her holo-cam. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ahsoka asked. Amis raised his hand for a moment. "But I thought you said it was the duty of every citizen to expose corrupt officials?" Amis asked her. Ahsoka walked up to Korkie's desk as she spoke. "I'm only saying you should take this slowly. Examine all of the facts and all of the people involved before you act." she explained. "You sound more like my aunt than a Jedi Knight." Korkie said quietly. Revan flinched lightly at his words. _'Shit. And here I thought I sometimes went pretty low.'_ The class then grabbed their stuff and left.

Later that night the two padawans jumped off a building and Ahsoka knocked out a guard that was about to hit Amis with his baton. Revan jumped up and kicked the one holding Lagos in the head as Ahsoka kicked one to the side and he grabbed another's arm and threw him to the ground before grabbing the baton and tossing it to Ahsoka, who grabbed it and threw it at a guards head. Revan immediately kicked the one standing over Soniee away. The guards on the ground picked themselves up and fled before he helped Soniee up. "Looks like the Prime Minister set you up." Ahsoka said as the cadets walked up to them.

"That's treason. He's the leader of our system. He couldn't possibly be a traitor." Korkie said with uncertainty. "We need proof." Lagos said. "We have the recording!" Soniee remembered before turning it on and focusing it on the hooded man. "That's no good. You can't see who it is." Korkie said. "Wait. Stop right there." Ahsoka told her. Soniee pressed a button and the hologram stopped spinning and now faced towards the padawan. Ahsoka pulled out her datapad. "Information retrieval. I need you to I.D a hologram." she said. The pad beeped and a few seconds later the Prime Minister's face was shown under the hood. "That's him!" Korkie exclaimed.

"You're right. That is the Prime Minister!" Soniee agreed, turning off the cam. "We have to take this to my aunt and warn her." he said. "They know I talked to her." he realized a second later before they all ran towards Satine's home. The first thing they noticed was a guard in front of her door, at the bottom of the steps. "We're too late." Korkie realized before Ahsoka kneeled down to check on the guard. "He's dead." she informed before standing back up and stopping Korkie from entering the room. "Korkie, wait. The intruders may still be inside." she warned as he moved passed her.

"They took her. this is all my fault." he blamed himself and sat on the steps in front of the dining table. The padawans and other cadets walked up to him and Lagos kneeled down and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Korkie shrugged it off and stood up. "Who knows what they've done to her." he said, anger creeping into his voice before they all turned to the padawans. "Now what? How are we supposed to find her?" Amis asked. "Who can we trust?" Lagos asked. "I need all of you to calm down and focus. We know the Prime Minister is behind this." Ahsoka reminded.

"After my aunt, he's the most powerful person on Mandalore." pointed out. "So lets go talk to him." she said with a mysterious hint in her voice. The padawans walked into the Prime Minister's office with three guards escorting them. "Master Jedi, this is an unexpected pleasure. What can I do for you?" he asked as they stopped in front of his desk. "Actually, Prime Minister. It's what we can do for you." she replied with a smirk before turning and gesturing towards the entrance. Four guards escorted the cadets in binders up to the Minister's desk.

"We believe some of our students are involved in a conspiracy against you." she informed him. "Intriguing." he said, smirking at the cadets. A little while later the guards were escorting the cadets into Mandalore's prison while the padawans, Minister and two guards watched. Korkie managed to stop long enough to look at them for a few seconds "You can't do this! We trusted you, Master Jedi!" he said, sounding betrayed before a guard placed a hand on his shoulder and moved him along. "Thank you for bringing the traitors to justice, Master Jedi." the Minister said, sounding pleased.

The padawans turned to face him. "They mentioned that Duchess Satine was their leader. We should arrest her too." Ahsoka suggested. "Do not worry. We already have her in custody." he assured. "Really? Where?" she asked. "That is none of your concern. Now, I must prepare a public statement about the Duchess and her crimes." he replied, stepping onto a Mandalorian automated transport as the guard started it before they flew away. The padawans stepped up to the guard in front of the turbolift leading up to the prison. "Officer, we need to interrogate the prisoners immediately." she said to him. The guard nodded and moved out of their way and they stepped into the lift.

Two guards escorted them to the cadets cell and opened the door, letting them in before closing. "Careful, we're being watched." Ahsoka warned quietly, gesturing towards the door a guard was looking through. "Did he buy it?" Lagos asked them. "Have you found my aunt?" Korkie asked before the padawans could answer Lagos. "Not exactly, but we know they have her in custody." Ahsoka answered. "Where?" he asked. She gave down look. "The Prime Minister wouldn't tell us." she said. "I knew this plan wouldn't work." Amis complained in a defeated tone and walked to the corner of the small cell.

"Have a little faith. We'll find her. We'll just modify the plan a bit." she suggested. "How are you going to that?" Sionee asked her. "Don't worry. You'll know when to act when we give the signal." she replied. "What's the signal?" Korkie asked. Ahsoka smirk confidently. "You'll know it when you see it." she said mysteriously before turning to door. Revan shrugged his shoulders at the cadet's confused look before turning to the door as it opened. "You will take us to Duchess Satine" she said, waving her hand in front of the guard's face. "I will take you to Duchess Satine." he replied.

The guard lead them in the opposite direction they came from before another joined and lead them into a room with some kind of special glass cell with three levels, the Duchess was in the top part. Spotlights followed them as they walked up to the cells. Ahsoka stepped up to the console. "What are you doing?" one of the guards asked. "She must interrogate the Duchess." Revan said, waving his hand. "She must interrogate the Duchess." he repeated. Revan smiled at Ahsoka, who nodded and gave him one of her own before stepping back to the console and pressing some buttons before the Duchess' cell was lowered to the ground floor.

Revan quickly caught her before she fell and helped her stand straight as Ahsoka stepped up to them quickly. "We're getting you out of here." Ahsoka assured her. "Padawans, it's a trap." Satine warned them. _'Why do I get the feeling the line, "It's a trap!" is going to become popular?'_ Revan wondered before they heard the Minister's voice as he walked in with two guards. "I see you found the Duchess, younglings. You may stop your playacting now, Sergeant." he said to the two guards that were thought to be mind-tricked before they both turned and stood to attention. "Prime Minister, sir!" the obeyed. "Using a Jedi Mind trick was a very poor decision. My guards have been trained to resist such archaic magic." he said, smirking triumphantly as he reached and six more guards surrounded.

"And now you have revealed yourselves as conspirators." he said, earning a glare from Ahsoka. "Set for stun." he ordered as a searchlight focused on her and shot two small blue rings. She let out a small cry of pain and fell to her knees, using one hand to keep herself up while the other clutched her stomach. Revan immediately dropped down to make sure she was alright. "You little fools." Almec insulted. Revan glared murderously at the man and his eyes briefly flashed yellow. "Leave her alone, you bastard!" he snarled and stood up, only to fall back down beside her as two stun blasts hit him. Revan knew he couldn't do anymore lest he receive another blast, his identity being revealed or worse, Ahsoka gets another blast.

Two of the guards grabbed the padawans and moved their arms behind them before placing binders on as the Minister walked up to Satine holding out a datapad with writing on it and a pen. "Sign it. Sign the confession and admit to your treasonous ways." he demanded. Satine glared up at him. "There is only one traitor to Mandalore here, Prime Minister. And that's you. You control the black market. You have betrayed the public trust and used your office to accumulate wealth and power! It's shameful!" she accused while the Minister chuckled evilly. "Your idealism is inspiring, my dear. But hopelessly naive. I established the black market for the people." he explained.

"That's absurd!" Ahsoka snapped before the Minister started pacing. "The war is disrupting trade across the galaxy. The profits from the black market are being used to purchase humanitarian supplies for Mandalore. Think of it as a new tax in the interest of national security." he explained. Satine turned her head to face him. "It's a tax for your benefit, Prime Minister. Where are these humanitarian supplies you speak of?" she snapped. "Sergeant, put the shock collar on her." he ordered. The sergeant took it off his belt and walked over to her before snapping it on.

"My patience has worn thin, Duchess. Maybe this will convince you." he snarled, pressing a button on the console. Satine cried out in pain as the collar was activated before the Minister let up a few seconds later. Satine started breathing heavily. "I would wrath die than sign your confession!" she spat in breathless voice. "That can be arranged." he pointed out. "You're wasting your time!" Ahsoka spat at him. "Bring me those traitorous cadets." he ordered the sergeant who left immediately. Satine turned to face the Minister. "No you can't. They're just children!" she pleaded before he gave her a dark smirk.

A few minutes later four guards escorted the cadets into the room in binders. "I'm afraid your nephew will have to suffer needlessly. Put the shock collar on cadet Korkie." the Minister ordered. The sergeant walked forward with another collar as a guard held the cadet still. Ahsoka suddenly head butted the guard holding her in the chin before summersaulting and as the same guard attempted to grab her she elbowed him in the face before slapping her fists on anothers head. "Go!" Korkie exclaimed as he and the other three tackled the four guards to the ground.

The Minister attempted to use the console again before suddenly being thrown into two guards by Revan using the Force. He turned around and used the Force to take a guards' shield from him before kicking him away and quickly turning around to block stun blasts from the spotlight. Revan pushed two guards away with it before throwing it towards another. The cadets knocked down another guard as Ahsoka used the Force to throw one into the cell before the padawans and Duchess started dodging stun blasts. Ahsoka kicked another two the ground as Revan dodged another's baton by backflipped behind Satine.

He removed the collar before ducking another stun blast as Ahsoka kicked the Minister's feet out from under him. Revan quickly placed the collar on him and he attempted to remove it before Ahsoka quickly moved to the console and slammed her fist on the button. "Gotcha." she said in a low voice as Almec was electrocuted for a few seconds before falling to his knees . Two guards attempted to move forward, but stopped when he raised his hand. "Stop fighting!" he order quickly before breathing heavily. Satine stood up and looked at Ahsoka. "Send for my personal guards." she asked the padawan who nodded as the cadets stood up.

After her guards showed up and a few took away the Minister's guards the padawans, cadets and Duchess' binders were removed they placed Almec in the same cell she had been in earlier. Satine pushed the right lever on the console and the door closed before the cell raised to the ceiling. She turned to the padawans. "You must know by now that I didn't bring you here just to teach. I knew something was amiss, but I had no one to trust. I thought if I brought a Jedi. Especially friends of Senator Amidala's, we could solve this mystery together." she explained. "I never doubted you, Duchess." Ahsoka said smiling. Revan smiled as well and gave a nod of agreement. "Neither did we." Korkie said before hugging his aunt.

Awhile later the padawans, cadets and Duchess watched as the Jedi shuttle landed on the platform. The padawans turned to face Satine as Korkie stepped up to them. "It was an honour to serve with Jedi Knights." he said, giving them a small bow. "It was our privilege to be your teachers." Ahsoka answered for them both with a smile before they gave Duchess a respectful nod. They turned back around to see Anakin exit the ship and made their way towards him. "I hope this assignment wasn't too boring for you both." he said with a kind smirk.

The padawans looked at one another with secret smiles before turning back to him. "It had its moments." she replied. Anakin grabbed their sabers off his belt before flipping them in the air and holding them out. "Huh, like the one where you convinced untrained children to help you overthrow a corrupt government?" he asked giving them an accusing look. "That was a highlight." she replied sheepishly as they took their sabers. "Sounds pretty risky. You're both lucky you didn't get hurt." he reminded. Ahsoka smirked at him. "Nothing you wouldn't have done." she said before walking up the ramp, the other two right behind her. Anakin then started the ship and took off for home...

 **Chapter 2 is done. Hopefully i'll have chapter 3 up soon.**


	3. Assassin

**Here's chapter 3. I found out this is Aurra Sing's final, fully shown speaking appearance. Minus a flashback in one episode's intro. So I might have Revan kill her.**

 _CRIMINALS CAPTURED!_

 _JEDI MASTER PLO KOON ALONG WITH PADAWANS AHSOKA TANO AND REVAN SUCCESSFULLY THWARTED AN ATTEMPT ON MACE WINDU'S LIFE, KILLING BOUNTY HUNTER AURRA SING IN THE PROCESS._

 _SINCE THAT TIME, YOUNG AHSOKA HAS GROWN STRONG IN THE WAYS OF THE FORCE._

 _NOW, AFTER SEVERAL HARROWING ADVENTURES ALONGSIDE HER FRIEND AND MASTER, THE THREE JEDI HAVE RETURNED TO THE TEMPLE ON CORUSCANT TO RECIEVE THEIR NEXT MISSION..._

Revan, Ahsoka and Anakin stood in front of the Council as Yoda spoke, "Welcome, padawans. In order, congratulations are. Shown your courage and strength yet again, you have." he congratulated. "Job well done, Ahsoka, Revan." Plo congratulated as well. The padawans smiled and bowed. "And now onto more pressing matters." Obi-Wan spoke. "To Balith you must go, Skywalker." Yoda told him. "There's a large-scale civil war on Balith. They've requested our assistance. Anakin, you will leave immediately to command the Third Legion." Obi-Wan explained. "I've never been to Balith." Ahsoka said. "You will stay here, padawans. We need your full report." Windu told them. "As you wish." she obeyed.

The padawans walked with Anakin towards the shuttle where Rex and another clone were waiting for him on one of the Temple's outside landing platforms. "Ahsoka, I sense your uneasy. What is it?" Anakin asked her. "I- Nothing." she answered with a sigh before stopping and looking at him. "Master, let me come with you." she asked before catching back up to them. "If i'm not with you, who else will have your back?" she questioned as he stopped to look at her. "Stay here, finish your studies, get some rest." he said, giving a smile. "You've said it yourself. I learn more in the field than I ever do here." she reminded. "Well, think of this as a chance to prove me wrong." he said, with the smile back before jogging up the ramp and turning to face them as the shuttle started to rise. "And stay out of trouble!" he called down as the ramp closed and the shuttle took off. Ahsoka had a down look on on her face as the padawans walked back to the Temple. _'Dammit. I can't think of anything to say to try making her feel better…'_ Revan mentally kicked himself.

Revan shot up from his bed while taking a nap when he sensed something wrong with Ahsoka. The padawan shot out of his room before running down the corridor towards Ahsoka's and sliding up to her door. Once he stepped into her room he noticed she was panting heavily. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned before sitting on her bed. "I had a nightmare." she said, starting t catch her breath. "About what?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she sat beside him. "Aurra Sing." she replied. Revan's eyes widened a bit. "Come on. We should go tell Yoda about this." he said before making their way out the door.

Revan pressed the button to Yoda's quarters to let him know they were there. " _Enter._ " the Grand Master said before the padawans did so. "Have a seat, young padawans." he offered, looking outside through the blinds. Ahsoka sat with one knee up and rested her hands on the same leg as Revan sat on the edge beside her. "Troubled you are, padawans?" he asked, keeping his eyes focused outside. "Not me, Master." Revan said before looking at Ahsoka. "Yes, Master Yoda. I've been having… dreams." she said before the old Jedi turned to face them. "Dreams, you say?" he asked, then walked over to the other seat and turned his attention back to them. "Yes, dreams. Or visions. I don't know. But they're so real." she admitted as Yoda stepped onto the seat and sat down. "Premonitions. Telling you something they are." he told her. "I know we reported otherwise, but I believe Aurra Sing isn't dead. She's still alive, and she's preparing to kill someone close to me." she suspected. "So you begin to see the true power of the Force. Visions they are. Underestimate them, you must not. Meditate to see clearly. More experience you need." he said. Ahsoka nodded and the padawans left towards the Archives.

They found an unused data terminal and started to search a few datacards. "These should help with your studies, dears." Jocasta said, placing a few more datacards on the desk before leaving again. "Study. I should be out there fighting, not in here studying." Ahsoka grumbled. Revan shared the sentiment with a bored yawn from the chair beside her as she flipped through different known criminals before suddenly falling asleep. Revan sat properly in his seat and was about to shake her awake when she woke with a gasp. "You alright?" he asked concerned. Ahsoka rubbed her eyes before replying. "Senator Amidala's in danger." she warned before the two got up and hurried out of the Archives.

Once they reached the building Padme's apartment was in, they were met by Typho who led them up to her apartment. "Senator." he said as they entered the apartment and she looked at them with a smile. "Padawans, Ahsoka Tano and Revan are here to see you." he announced. "Senator Amidala." Ahsoka greeted. Revan nodded in greeting. "Ahsoka, it's so good to see you." she greeted the younger woman with a hug before turning to Revan and quickly hugging him before he could stop her. "Still not one for hugs, I see." she joked lightly. "Never trust a hug. It's just a way to hide your face." he replied. Neither woman seemed to know how to respond to that.

"How have you been?" she asked them instead. "Honestly, i've been better. I'm worried for you, Senator. I sense you are in grave danger." Ahsoka warned as the three walked further into the room. "What makes you believe that?" Padme asked. "I've been having dreams, bad dreams. Padme, I know you're in danger. I just know it." Ahsoka insisted urgently. "What kind of danger?" Typho asked, walking up to them as Padme sat on the couch. "I believe that a very dangerous bounty hunter is out to assassinate you." Ahsoka warned.

"This is troubling. Captain, please take all necessary precautions." she told him before standing up and grabbing one of her suitcases from the couch. "You're leaving?" Ahsoka asked. "Yes. Bail Organa an I are leading a conference, concerning the refugees from the war. I leave for Alderaan in the morning." she explained. "But the threat to your life…" Ahsoka trailed off worriedly. "Ahsoka, the refugee situation is much to crucial to ignore. I called this conference. It could make an enormous difference in policy. It's vital that I go." Padme explained. "Yes, Senator." Ahsoka complied in disappointment.

The padawans headed back to the Temple and walked to Ahsoka's room. "I'll see you later." she said, still dissapointed. Revan gave her a nod before the door closed. Revan dimmed his Force-signature before sitting down and leaning his back against the wall. _'She'll probably have another vision. So i'll just sit out here and wait.'_ he folded his arms and closed his eyes to meditate for a bit. Ahsoka stepped quickly out of her room and immediately noticed Revan standing up. "Have you been there since I entered?" she asked him. "I had a feeling you'd have another vision, so I waited out here for you." he explained. "Oh. Well, thank you." she thanked, with a smile. "No problem." he said, mirroring her smile before the hurried to Yoda's quarters.

"I'm sure now that it is Senator Amidala who is in danger." she said to the Grand Master while looking out one of the windows with her arms folded as Yoda and Revan sat on the two seats. "Senator Amidala, you say?" he asked just to be sure as she unfolded her arms and turned to face him. "Yes, Master. I've seen it in my visions." she said. "Choose, you must. How to respond to your visions. But remember. Always in motion is the future, and many possible futures there are." he reminded. "Yes, Master." she said, with a small bow before the padawans left.

The padawans hopped into a DC0052 speeder and flew to the landing platform Padme and some others were on as they walked towards a J-type diplomatic barge before hopping out and running towards them. "Senator!" Ahsoka called out just as they reached her. "Ahsoka, Revan. What is it?" she asked as she, Typho and Threepio turned to face them. "We can't just stay behind knowing about the threat to your life. Allow us to come with you, please." Ahsoka pleaded. "Well I suppose it couldn't hurt. Besides, I enjoy your company." she said with a small smile and wrapped an arm around Ahsoka's shoulders before giving them both a wink. "Of course you can join me as extra security." she said while they looked at Typho who nodded at them. "Thank you, Padme." she thanked as the five walked onto the barge before it took off a few seconds later.

As the barge soared through space the padawans and Senator sat in one of the parlor rooms. Revan watched as the two girls played Dejarik. Ahsoka moved a worm like creature to a bigger humanoid one before it got smacked away, she pushed herself away from the board and moved her feet up onto the couch before wrapping her arms around them. "You'll learn to play in time, Ahsoka. Someday you'll even beat me." Padme said with a smile. Ahsoka smiled a bit. "It's not that." she said. Padme's look turned to concerned. "What's on your mind?" she asked.

"I've been mostly unsure about my abilities on my own. Usually Master Skywalker's there to guide me." Ahsoka admitted. Padme shifted herself so that she was sitting beside Ahsoka and placed a comforting hand the back of the padawan's head for a moment. "When I was Queen, I felt the same insecurities as you do now. I had my advisors but, it was ultimately up to me to run the entire Naboo system. And I was very afraid at times." she admitted softly. "Really? You felt unsure?" she asked, starting to smile a bit. Padme chuckled softly. "Oh, yes. But i've learned to trust in myself, and you will too." she reassured with a gentle smile. "Thank you. One more game?" Ahsoka asked, smile still on her face. "Absolutely." The Senator agreed. Revan smiled, glad that Ahsoka was feeling better.

Awhile later the three left the parlor to get some sleep in their rooms, well all but Revan, who decided to sit outside Ahsoka's room just in case and was currently rubbing his eyes tiredly while trying to remain awake. "Are you just going to sit there?" a Royal guard asked him from the end of the short hallway. "Pretty much." the teen answered. _'Alright. If she_ _doesn't get another vision in the next hour, i'm going to bed.'_ he was broken out of his thoughts when Ahsoka came rushing out of her room, causing him and the guard to be alert.

"The assassin's inside!" she warned as she ran to Padme's room before activating her lightsaber. Once the three rushed into the room, Ahsoka jumped onto the bottom of the bed and took a defensive position as Padme was startled awake. "Ahsoka!" she said in surprise. "Stay down!" Ahsoka warned before holding her saber up and turning her head to look around before Typho ran into the room. "What's going on?" he asked them. "Nothing. False alarm." Ahsoka replied deactivating her saber as Revan clipped his back onto his belt. "Forgive me, Senator." she apologized, turning her head for a moment before heading back to her room. Revan quickly caught up before hugging her. Ahsoka hugged him back and rested her head on his shoulder. _'Actions speak louder than words after all._ he mused.

A few hours later they landed on one of the platforms connected to the outside of the Aldera Royal Palace on Alderaan in the capital city Aldera. Upon exiting the barge they were greeted by Bail Organa, Senator Mon Mothma and a few others. "Padme!" he greeted happily. "Bail, it's so good to see you. Thank you so much for hosting this conference. Dealing with the refugees of this war needs to be our number one priority." she said to him. "Absolutely. Your presence here is greatly appreciated. Come. Senator Mothma and will take you to your quarters." he said, gesturing them to follow.

The group walked through of the hallways as they followed Bail before he, the other two senators and droids entered a room while two Senate commandos stood guard. Ahsoka sat down cross-legged in front of the door opposite to meditate while Revan leaned against the wall behind her and folded his arms. A moment later Ahsoka stood up and the two padawans, along with Typho walked into the room the senators were in. "Senator. Might we have a word with you in private?" Ahsoka asked Padme. "Of course, padawans." she replied said before standing up. "If you'll excuse me." she said to Bail and Mothma before she walked up to the Jedi and Typho.

"I know I made a mistake last night. But that doesn't mean the threat to you is any less." Ahsoka insisted. "I haven't lost faith in you, Ahsoka." Padme reassured with a smile. "I know. And I appreciate that." she thanked softly. "I don't mean to interject, but now is not the time for this. Senator Amidala must prepare for her summit." Typho said. "But I believe the attempt on your life is going to happen tonight." the female padawan insisted. "Why tonight?" Padme asked. "I had another vision, and it was much clearer. I could see more than usual, even a location. It was a large room, you were giving a speech." Ahsoka explained. Typho put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. "This room, could you recognize it if you saw it?" he asked. "Yes, I think I could." she assured.

A few minutes later the captain, senator and padawans entered the conference room with rows of seats facing towards a large painting of a robed woman holding a basin with a line of water pouring out. "So does anything look familiar?" Typho asked as they stopped before Ahsoka turned to face them. "Yes. This is it. This is the place I saw in my vision." she said to them. "Where would the assassin be?" he asked. "That's the part i'm not sure of." she replied unsure. "We are taking all the necessary precautions correct, Captain?" Padme asked him as he folded his arms. "Yes, Milady." he assured.

"But Aurra Sing will know what you plan to do. She'll find a way in." Ahsoka warned as Padme stepped up to her. "Ahsoka… In your vision, does Aurra succeed?" she asked her quietly. "I… I can't tell." she said with the same tone and looking away. "Well then, at least we have a fighting chance." the Senator said, sounding hopeful. Ahsoka nodded and gave a small smile before they leaving. Revan grabbed her shoulder to stop her before looking at the other two. "We'll catch up in a few minutes." he said. The captain and senator nodded and left. "What is it?" she asked curiously. "She does succeed, doesn't she." it wasn't a question but she answered anyway. "Yes." she said quietly, looking at the ground. Revan placed his hands reassuringly. "Don't worry. The only one who might die here is, Aurra." he said before the two left to catch up with the others. Later that evening when Alderaan's sun was a few hours from setting the Jedi walked onto the balcony as Padme stared at the lake. Revan suddenly shook his head. _'Weird. I could've sworn i'd just seen Bail and some woman with a baby in arms sitting down. Hmm…'_ he shook his head as Padme started to talk.

"Isn't it just beautiful?" she asked them softly. Revan shrugged, he didn't see what the big deal was about the setting sun reflecting off the lake. "Yes, but. I really must insist you go back inside. It's not safe for you out here." Ahsoka warned. "Ahsoka, I can't stop living my life. You forget, i'm a friend of the Jedi. I'm no stranger to taking risks." she reminded with a smile. Ahsoka leaned against the railing in thought. "What is it?" Padme asked her after a moment. Ahsoka pushed off the railing for a moment and looked at her with uncertainty. "I'm confused. My visions are telling me one thing, but reality is telling me another. I don't know which to believe anymore. Maybe i'm wrong. Maybe no ones out to kill you." she said. The Jedi and Senator made their way to the conference before it started and while Padme sat in the left seat of the conference table the Jedi and Typho stood to the far left of her with three Senate commandos and watched as Bail stood up from the middle seat and spoke.

"As the conflict that divides our galaxy escalates, we cannot lose perspective on the value of life and the price of freedom. No one this truth more than the distinguished Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo." he said, gesturing to her as he sat down and she stood up. "Thank you, Senator Organa. I wanted to first thank you all for coming. This is a cause that is very important to me. I can remember after the illegal blockade of my homeworld, Naboo, by the Trade Federation. How many lives were lost. True, in the grand scale of things it was a small conflict. And true, there was only one battle fought during the occupation. But let us examine the cost of that one conflict: Hundreds of Naboo were forced from their homes, Naboo security forces and the Gungan army both incurred heavy casualties." She continued to speak as Revan drowned her out when Ahsoka suddenly ran towards the closest exit to the upper area with guards.

They reached Sing quickly and Ahsoka used the Force to push her, causing her blast to clip Padme in the shoulder. The bounty hunter glared at the two padawans as the crowed gasped in horror. Sing pulled out her blaster pistol and started shooting at the padawans, as they jumped onto the wall to avoid her bolts before activating their sabers and jumping off. They blocked a few blasts before she started running away, the Jedi right behind her. They came to a small four-way intersection with a way up after losing her. Ahsoka panted a bit before they went left. After a few minutes of searching Revan sheathed his saber and grabbed her shoulder to stop her. "Ahsoka, it's no use. She's gone. Come on, we should go check on Padme." he reasoned. Ahsoka nodded and the two headed for Padme's room

Ahsoka paced outside the door guarded by two commandos in worry before a medical droid came out and the Jedi turned their attention to it. "The senator will be fine. It was only a flesh wound." it assured before the padawans rushed past it and into Padme's bedroom where Bail was watching over her as she laid on the bed with a cast holding her arm up. "Padme, i'm sorry." Ashoka apologized quietly. "For what, Ahsoka? You both did all you could." she reassured them softly with a smile. "Did you find the assassin?" Bail asked them. "She ran off before we could get her." Ahsoka replied. "She?" he asked.

"Yes, she. I am positive now that it is Aurra Sing who is out to get you. Please return to Coruscant immediately, for you own safety." she pleaded gently to Padme. "Padme, I agree with the padawan. It is far too dangerous for you to give your speech tonight." Bail warned. "If someone wants me dead, they will follow me wherever I go." she reasoned. "But you know my visions are all mixed up. What if what I saw was the attempt that just happened?" Ahsoka asked. "Padme, i'm not willing to gamble with your life." Bail said. "Wait a minute. I think I have a way we can get around putting you in jeopardy, and have you attend the conference." Ahsoka explained, earning a nod and smile from the senator.

Later that night a luxury droid used as a decoy with a hooded robe on and Bail were escorted into the conference room with Typho at the lead, three commandos between him and 'Padme', two others on each side of it, Bail directly behind it, two Alderaan guards beside him and three more behind him with the Jedi coming up on the rear as the people clapped before taking their seats. The Alderaanian guards took position near the entrance while the commandos and captain continued to lead. The Jedi looked towards the upper area for a moment as they walked. Two commandos took position behind the conference table seats while the others took position to the far sides. The padawans and captain stood in the same spot they had earlier while the droid took the middle seat this time and Bail took the left. The droid stood up before Padme spoke through it from her room using a comlink, addressing the conference.

"Fear. In these times, it is the greatest weapon wielded against those who would stand up for truth and justice. We have a responsibility as the elected representatives of the Republic to face our fears and challenge those who threaten the safety of its people. I stand before you today bruised but not beaten. The voices of the people shall be heard. And together, we shall represent them. The homeless shall no longer-" Revan stopped listening as Ahsoka spoke to them quietly. "Aurra's not here." she said. "What do you mean, she's not here?" Typho asked her. She didn't reply and three went back to looking around as Padme continued speaking. "The soldiers who so valiantly, fight to protect us must also be protected once their job is done." Revan focused back on Ahsoka as she spoke again.

"She's not in this room." she said as Padme kept speaking. "We need legislation to defend the displaced from slavery, to protect our soldiers from feeling as if their is no future, beyond their warfare-" The Jedi stopped hearing her voice as they ran out the side exit and towards Padme's room. Ahsoka jumped into the room and onto the bed with saber active as the door opened, deflecting a blast coming from one of the vents that would've hit Padme in the back. Revan used the Force to open the vent and pull Aurra out from inside it as he activated his saber. The bounty hunter fell onto her back with a grunt of pain before getting up quickly with her blasters out and glaring at them.

"You! I remember you, Jedi brats!" she snarled before shooting the door's control panel, destroying it and causing the door to close and lock with an evil smirk on her face as Typho and two commandos reached it. "Stand down, assassin!" Ahsoka ordered. "You left me for dead! Luckily, Hondo pulled me out of the wreckage." Aurra growled at them. _'Okay... Currently undecided on whether or not Hondo's an okay guy.'_ Revan decided to think on it later. "Surprised your back to work so soon." Ahsoka said venomously. "Well, a girl's gotta make a living." she replied with a dark smirk.

Ahsoka and Padme backed up against the wall for better protection while Revan stood in front of her to the side. "Why are you doing this? Killing me will not stop the relief effort." Padme said to the bounty hunter, who just laughed humourlessly with another dark smirk. "Honey, this isn't about your cause. This is about revenge. My employer wants to get even with you, simple as that." the bounty hunter said. "Who hired you?" Ahsoka demanded. "Enough talk. time to see what your made of, kids." she smirked and twirled her blaster before aiming them.

The padawans started to deflect blaster fire for a few seconds before Ahsoka cried out in pain as a bolt hit her below the shoulder and she fell to the ground. Aurra started laughing evilly as Revan gave her a murderous glare, he then grab her by the mouth and slammed her against the wall before placing his other hand on her stomach and squeezing her face so her mouth remained open. "Think it's funny do ya? Let's see how much you're laughing after I create an arc of lighting between both hands." he snarled as electricity started to crackle in his palms.

He turned his head when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Revan, don't. She's not worth it." Padme said gently. Revan looked at the ground in thought for a moment before looking at Ahsoka as she gave him a pleading look while holding her arm. Revan looked back up at Sing and removed his hand from her stomach before reeling back and slamming her against the wall again. "Never come after my friends again!" he snarled. Aurra managed to nod her head quickly with a look of fear on her face, even with his hand over her mouth before he let go. Padme shot a stun blast, knocking her against the wall and out cold before she could even do anything.

Revan quickly walked over to Ahsoka and helped her up while making sure not to touch her wound. "Ahsoka?" Padme asked in concern as she stepped up to them. "Nice shot." the padawan complimented with a small smile. "I told you, i'm no stranger to taking risks." she said, giving the padawan a soft smile just as the doors were forced open. "Senator!" Typho said quickly as he and two commandos had their weapons ready. "Captain, she's stunned." Padme told him as they aimed their weapons at the bounty hunter who regaining consciousness.

A few hours later the group headed back to Coruscant and the barge landed on one of the Temple's outer landing pads. The Jedi and two senators walked down the ramp first and were greeted by Anakin, Yoda and two clone troopers. Anakin gave his wife a concerned look upon noticing her arm in a sling as Typho and two Naboo guards escorted Aurra down the ramp and towards the Temple as the two clones helped. "Are you alright?" the Knight asked his wife urgently. "Without Ahsoka's foresight, I fear things would have gone quite differently." Padme replied. Yoda walked up to Ahsoka with a smile. "Serve you well, your visions have, young padawan." he praised.

"Thank you, Master Yoda." she thanked with a smile and respectful nod. "But we still don't know who's really behind this." she reminded them. "Concentrate. Remember. What do you see?" he asked. Ahsoka closed her eyes and focused as Anakin folded his arms. "I see… shapes. Large… Devouring… I hear… laughter. Bizarre laughter. And… purple? I see a color… Purple." she opened her eyes. "I don't know… what it means. None of it is familiar to me." she said sounding confused and looking at the ground for a moment. "It is to me. I've been thinking. Aurra Sing said the person who hired her simply wanted revenge for something I did to them." Padme explained. "Well that could be a lot of people." Anakin pointed out. "Yes. But with Ahsoka's added details, I know someone who fits the description." she said. The three looked at one another knowingly.

Revan, Ahsoka and Anakin entered the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center and a shock trooper was currently flying them over to Ziro the Hutt's cell. The master and apprentice noticed their friend was nervous for some reason. "You alright, Rev?" Anakin asked him, turning his to the side. "I'm fine." the padawan assured before looking around again as the Knight turned his attention ahead again. _'Besides the fact that I broke in here to kill Vindi a long time ago? Other than that, i'm just peachy.'_ he was broken out of his thoughts when he noticed something about the shock trooper with them. There was a familiar dent in the back of his helmet. _'Fuck me sideways.'_ the padawan swore mentally.

Revan was glad when they entered Ziro's cell. "Ziro." Anakin greeted coldly, crossing his arms and glaring at the Hutt. "You must be Anakin Skywalker." he said. "Have you met my padawan, Ahsoka Tano and my friend Revan?" the Knight asked, continuing to glare as the padawans folded their arms as well. "Padawan. Friend." Ziro chuckled as if Anakin had just told him a joke. "I believe you have a grudge against Senator Amidala." Ahsoka accused. "And what makes you say something do utterly ridiculous, youngling?" he asked haughtily. "It's because of Senator Amidala you're locked up in this place. The bounty hunter Aurra Sing attempted to kill the senator. I believe you hired her for the job." Ahsoka said with a victorious smirk.

"I did no such thing." he denied with the same haughtiness. "We have Aurra Sing in custody. She told us everything." she bluffed the last part with the triumphant smirk back. Anakin and Revan smiled at her bluff as Ziro stuttered. "She told you-! She told you what!? Impossible! I should have hired someone better… oh!" he realized too late what he had said. "You just guaranteed yourself an extra long vacation in this 'lovely' establishment." she said with a mocking smirk. Ziro started to move around the room as he ranted. "Do you see the conditions i'm living in!? That-! That insipid senator put me in here! She deserves to die for leaving me to rot in this squalor!" he yelled. "Well thanks to you, Ziro and that little confession. You've just officially failed." Ahsoka mocked as they walked back towards the clone. "You'll never get away with this! You have no idea what i'm capable of!" he yelled as the ray shield closed and his words echoed throughout the prison...

 **Chapter 3 is finally done. 5000 words? Jesus! I almost gave up a few times. Only by reminding myself that the next chapter is a very** ** _special_ one focused on Revan, kept me from from quitting. It is a chapter that, well _most_ of us have been waiting for. You know, if you've been waiting for him to take, what was it again… Oh, yeah… the uh… Jedi Trials. :)**


	4. The Trials of Revan

**Here it is chapter 4. The one where Revan finally takes the Jedi Trials. Now, i'm not gonna write all the Trials because there are a few I can't think of something good to write, he'll still take the ones I don't write. So this chapter might be short.**

"Revan, wake up." he could faintly hear a female voice as he was being shook. Revan groaned tiredly and slowly rolled over in his bed to see Ahsoka standing over him before looking at his holo-clock. "Fuck, Ahsoka! It's seven in the morning. Somebody better be dying if your waking me up this early." he growled tiredly while rubbing his eyes. "Nobody's dying but it is important. The Council wants to see you immediately, they said its urgent." she explained. Revan's reply was to wrap the covers around his shoulders again and turn back towards the wall. "You can tell them shove their urgent thingy where the sun don't shine!" he snapped, his voice half muffled in the pillow.

"You don't mean that." she said in a soft voice. The teen sighed in defeat. "You're right. It's just… Couldn't they have waited until at least ten? When i'm actually fully awake?" he asked irritated. "Well… if you refuse to get up for me I guess i'll have to get Anakin to." she mock threatened. He could practically see the smirk on her face and let out another sigh before throwing the covers off and sitting on the side of his bed as he stretched with yawn. _'_ _Don't have much of a choice now. He'd probably just pick me up and drop me on the ground unceremoniously.'_ he grumbled silently. Ahsoka's orange cheeks flushed as red as Shaak Ti's skin upon seeing the amount of muscles he had gained ever since they met. "Your face is flushed. You alright?" he asked sounding concerned. "I'm fine!" she answered quickly before blushing again.

Revan started to reach for his pants when he noticed her still staring at him and stopped to look at her strangely. "So… are you just gonna stand there and watch me get dressed or… what?" he asked slowly. Ahsoka blushed again. "Oh! Sorry!" she apologized before turing around. _'If I didn't know any better i'd say she has a crush on me. Nah!'_ he shook his head clear with smile on his face as he tucked the bottom of his outer tunic into his pants before standing up and sighing once more, earning a curious look from Ahsoka as she turned back around. "I really, really, _really_ hope it is indeed serious and not some small mission. Otherwise i'm walking out, consequences be damned." he said, answering her look before the two exited his room and walked towards the Council chamber.

"There you both are. It wasn't to much trouble getting him up, I hope?" Obi-Wan asked her as they walked up to him outside the Council door. "Not really." she replied with a smile and small shrug. "I don't suppose you'll tell what's so urgent, that the Council wants to see me about it?" Revan asked him. "You'll find out inside." his master answered cryptically before gesturing for him to step through the door. Revan started to feel nervous. "I'll wait for you out here." Ahsoka said to him before the Master and Apprentice stepped through the door.

Revan stood in the middle and bowed respectfully before clasping his hands behind him as Obi-Wan took his seat to the left of Yoda. Revan took a quick moment to sense the room. _'Yoda… Windu… Obi-Wan… Mundi… Adi… Shaak… Plo… Depa… Koth… Tiin… Rancisis… and Piell. Holy shit! All_ _twelve members of the Council physically here!? Whatever's gonna happen will probably go down as one of the biggest things in the history of the Jedi Order!'_ he managed to keep himself from visibly paling but not enough to keep from sweating nervously. He gulped silently.

Windu folded his hands together. "Are you aware of why we called you here today?" he asked. "No, Master. Only that Padawan Tano informed me that it was urgent." the teen replied. He had decided to speak as respectfully as he could, something Obi-Wan had noticed as he gave his padawan a smile of approval. "There comes a time in every padawan's life where they must complete their Jedi Trials, you're time is now. If you believe you are ready?" Windu asked. Revan managed to keep his jaw from falling in surprise and opened his mouth to answer before slowing closing it and looking at the ground in thought as the Council patiently awaited his response.

 _'Am I ready? I know when a padawan is, it's_ _usually because their master has nothing left to teach them. But me? I've barely had any training with Obi-Wan, minus the first few weeks since I became his padawan. Most of what i've learned comes from personal experience from the war and watching Anakin and Ahsoka.'_ Revan let his arms hang beside him as he chewed his lip and his thoughts turned to Ahsoka. _'Ahsoka… How would she feel after finding out i'm to become a Knight? Jealous? Indifferent? Or would she be happy for me? Shit… I've gotta ask her before I make my decision.'_

Revan looked back up. "May I have a moment to think outside, Masters?" he asked. Windu nodded at him and he stepped outside before Ahsoka pushed off the wall and faced him. "That was fast. How'd it go?" she asked with a smile. "It's not over yet actually. There's something I need to talk to you about." he said sounding urgent as he grasped her hands and held them. "They're offering me a chance to become a Jedi Knight." he said, fearing her reaction. He looked up when she squeezed his hands gently and saw the smile was still on her face. "Revan, that's amazing. I'm happy for you." she said sincerely.

Revan was mildly surprised. "Really? I mean i've only been here for a year and you've been here for twelve. I thought you might be jealous or you know… not want to be my friend anymore…" he said timidly. "I admit i'm a little envious but I could never stop being your friend." she promised with a comforting hug. "Thanks, Ahsoka." he murmured as he rested his chin on top of her head. "I still can't believe you're taller than me now. Just a year ago we were the same height, and now…" she grumbled half-heartedly against his chest. Revan smirked for a moment as he could practically see her smile before getting serious again and pulling away a bit to look at her.

"You know, if you asked me to i'd go in there and turn them down." he said in a gentle but serious tone. "Really?" she asked, sounding touched at the thought he would really turn down the opportunity to become a Jedi Knight just for. "Of course." he answered instantly, not a trace of hesitation in his voice. "Take the Trials. Become a Jedi Knight. For me?" she asked softly, staring deeply into his eyes. "I will. I promise." he whispered softly. Ahsoka rested one hand on the upper arm of his saber hand and the other on the opposite side of his chest while he had both resting on her bare waist as the two padawans smiled at one another. Revan's smile suddenly disappeared and Ahsoka's look turned to one of concern. She was about to ask him what was wrong, when instead her look turned to one of surprise.

Revan had kissed her. Ahsoka instantly closed her eyes and started to kiss back as she moved her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. The padawans kissed for a few more seconds before suddenly realizing what they were doing. They both quickly broke apart and took a step back from one another as they panted. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." he apologized. "I'm sorry too." she apologized as well. _'Shit… I had just made up with Barriss yesterday to! And what do I do? Kiss her best friend! I'm a terrible boyfriend…'_ he mentally kicked himself. "I'm gonna go tell the Council my decision…" he said slowly, unable to look her in the eyes. Ahsoka folded her arms, placing her hands on top the opposite upper arm. "Right. I'll see you later…" she said quietly before leaving.

Revan put on a look of composure as he re-entered the Council chamber and stood in the middle again. "Made a decision have you?" Yoda asked him. "I'll take the Trials." he said. "Good. Very good." the Grand Master said with an approving smile. "Your Master will tell you where to go and give you a basic description of what you will face. Meeting adjourned." Windu said as the masters stood up and started leaving. Obi-Wan walked over to his padawan in the now empty chamber. "What's troubling you, Revan?" his master asked with concern.

Revan looked at him and knew the fact that master used his name and not 'padawan' or 'apprentice' meant he was asking as a friend and not as his master. The teen bit his lip, unsure if he should answer truthfully or not. "Does it have anything to do with Ahsoka?" his master prodded gently, earning a long sigh. "You know that I love her don't you?" the young man asked in a quiet tone. "Yes, but. I'm not going to tell anyone." his master assured him. Revan gave him a look of surprise. From what he learned from both the man in front of him and Anakin, his master followed the Code and was like most other Jedi. The reason Anakin hadn't told him of his marriage to Padme. Obi-Wan smiled at his padawan's look of surprise. "You could say I was in a similar position a long time ago." the Master answered mysteriously. Revan raised an eyebrow. "Really? With who?" he asked. "That is a story for another day. For now the main focus is your Trials." Obi-Wan replied as they re-focused on the task at hand and left the chamber.

"Your first trial is the Trial of Skill." he informed his apprentice as they walked down the hall. "What must I do?" Revan asked him. "You'll find out soon enough." his master replied as they reached the doors leading to the Jedi Trials Chamber. "What are we waiting for then?" his padawan said enthusiastically as he opened the door before noticing his master was still standing outside the door. "Aren't you coming, Master?" he asked. "No. You must complete the Trials on your own, I am not allowed to help." his master replied. Revan nodded in understanding. "Once you're finished come to the Council chamber. We'll have your next trial ready, should you pass this one." Obi-Wan said before the Master and apprentice bowed to one another.

 _Trial of Skill:_

 _Duel with Cin Drallig_

Revan entered the chamber and made his way down the steps before noticing a man sitting on the ground in the middle of four big statues. As he walked up to the man who appeared to be meditating, the soon-to-be Knight recognized him as Cin Drallig the resident battlemaster of the Temple, lightsaber instructor and nicknamed 'the Troll' for some reason Revan wasn't sure. Though he did recall from one training session under the man and from learning in the Temple, Drallig was one of the best swordsmen in Temple. Revan was seriously starting to doubt his chances of passing the Trials.

"I was wondering when the day would come when you finally took the Trials. Though I admit I had not expected it to be a year after you arrived." Drallig said as he stood up and faced the padawan. "There's a first time for everything, Master." Revan replied smirking. "So it would seem. That is if you can defeat me or outlast my attacks long enough in a duel." the Master explained. "Wait a minute. How long could the duel last?" Revan asked, worried about the answer. "It could very well go into tomorrow." Drallig explained. Revan paled again. "Now. I believe you have a trial to do." the battlemaster said as he unclipped saber before igniting a green blade and taking a Niman stance. Revan unclipped his and held it in his familiar Shien stance. _'Niman form. The one that combines elements from the_ _previous five before it. This definitely won't be easy.'_

Revan rushed the older Jedi hoping to take him off guard. Drallig easily ducked the slash before kicking the padawan's feet out from under him. Revan immediately rolled away once his back hit the ground to prevent Drallig from pointing the tip of his blade at the younger man's neck, knowing it'd mean instantly losing the duel if he did. Revan flipped his saber and took a Djem So stance. Drallig raised an eyebrow in mild disbelief, thinking the padawan was overconfident enough to believe he could switch forms so easily. Revan rushed the master once more, only this time the older Jedi was taken by surprise. Revan's composure was calm but his attacks were furious. Drallig was taken completely by surprise at the padawan's second wind. He couldn't remember the last time a padawan had been this good, and so soon!

The Master switched to Soresu and was now able to parry easier. Revan shocked him again by starting to feign one side before quickly slashing at his other side fiercely. The two saberlocked for a moment before Drallig attempted to twist the blade out of his hands. Revan started pushing in the opposite direction and after a few seconds he suddenly smirked at the older man, earning a confused look. Revan suddenly moved his saber along Drallig's, taking the Jedi Master by surprise as he disarmed him. The teen caught the green saber in his off-hand before holding both in a X position at Drallig's neck. "Yield?" he asked with a smile. Drallig chuckled. "Well done, padawan Revan." he praised. The Knight-to-be sheathed both sabers and handed the older man's back to him. The two Jedi smiled and bowed to each other respectfully before making their way out and back to the Council.

Once Drallig informed the Council he passed, the Master nodded to him with a smile as he walked out of the room. Revan turned his attention back to Council. "Your first Trial completed, congratulations in order." Yoda said with a smile. "Thank you, Masters." the padawan said with a bow of respect. "Are you ready for your next Trial?" Windu asked. "Yes, Master." he replied without hesitation. "Good. Master Kenobi will brief you as you both make your way to the hanger. Meeting adjourned." Windu said as the Council exited once more, followed by the Master and apprentice.

 _Trial of Courage and the Flesh:_

 _Battle of the Siblings_

"I don't understand… Why are we going to the hanger?" Revan asked his master with confusion in his voice. "Your next trial is the Trial of Courage." his master said as they entered the hanger. Revan's confused look became a serious one. "Let me guess. Something that could be potentially dangerous if not nipped in the bud now?" he asked his master, earning a nod before elaborating as they stopped beside his orange, white and blue Delta-7B starfighter. "We intercepted a transmission from Death Watch. Apparently Pre Vizsla sent a small group to Yavin 4 to recover your ancestor's mask. They encountered a problem and a few were killed. A female Dark Jedi wielding a double-bladed red lightsaber and wearing your ancestor's mask." he let his words sink in as he studied his padawan's reaction.

 _'My ancestor's mask? How dare some wannabe Sith soil his mask with their filthy Dark Side shit!?'_ Revan managed to keep his composure. "When do I leave?" he asked his master. "As soon as R2-KT arrives." was the reply, earning a confused eyebrow raise. "Who?" the Knight-to-be asked just as a pink and white droid stopped in front of him with a happy beep. "Revan i'd like you to meet your new droid, R2-KT." Obi-Wan introduced her. "Nice to meet you, Katie." Revan greeted with a smile as he crouched down in front of her, earning another happy beep before she hovered into the air and landed into the astromech spot directly in front of the cockpit. Revan climbed into the cockpit and was about to close it when he heard his master's voice. "Revan… May the Force be with you." he wished. Revan smiled and nodded before closing the cockpit and starting the ship up, a few seconds later the Delta-7B shot out of the hanger and towards space.

" _So… Where are we going, Master?_ " Katie's message appeared on the small screen on the dashboard. "Yavin 4. Apparently both a group of Death Watch and a single Dark Jedi are there." he replied, docking the starfighter into a hyperdrive ring. " _Sound's interesting._ " her message replied. "Prepare for hyperspace." he said. " _Ready._ " she replied. Revan pressed a few buttons and a moment later the familiar swirling blue tunnel appeared. "I'm gonna try and get some rest. Wake me up when we near the Yavin system." he said to her and read the reply. " _I will, sleep well Master._ " he relaxed and drifted off a few seconds later.

Revan awoke to a beeping and rubbed his eyes before reading Katie's message. " _We're nearing_ _the Yavin system, Master._ " He pressed a few buttons and they came out of hyperspace near Yavin. "Thanks, Katie." he thanked. " _No problem, Master._ " her message said. "Alright, one of these moons should be Yavin 4." he said as they flew closer to the gas giant. " _What about that one?_ " she said turning the ship towards a green moon. "That looks like the place, nice job Katie." he complimented the droid. " _Thank you, Master._ " she replied as he piloted the starfighter towards it.

Revan set the fighter down in a small clearing surrounded by the forests, a few kilometres away from a giant temple before turning the ship off. "Alright. You stay here while I go check out that temple. If Death Watch and that Dark Jedi will be anywhere it'll probably be somewhere in that temple." he said, preparing to open the cockpit. " _But, Master…_ " Katie started to protest. "No buts. I need you to stay here and watch the ship, alright?" he asked hopping out of the fighter. Katie gave a hesitant but complying beep. Even though he couldn't understand her now, he still had a pretty good guess what it was. "I'll be fine, I promise." he reassured with a smile before starting to walk away. He suddenly stopped and turned back around. "In case i'm not back by tomorrow. I want you to head back to Coruscant and let them know I might be missing or dead." he said. Katie gave a worried and hesitant beep. Revan nodded and gave another reassuring smile before taking off through the thick forest.

As he soon came upon the temple, he crouched down and hid behind some bushes. _'Death Watch.'_ he realized, noticing the familiar Mandalorian armor from his master's description. Revan did a quick count. _'Ten in the camp. Maybe more.'_ he noticed two small tarps covering something. _'Those must be the dead ones.'_ he then noticed the one Mandalorian not wearing her helmet with short orange hair pacing agitatedly. Revan used the Force to enhance his hearing. "Ma'am, we barely escaped with our lives once again." a female Mandalorian said.

"I know. But we must get that mask!" the orange-haired woman said urgently before seeming to calm down. _'She seems to be the leader… And apparently i'm not getting in that way. Perhaps…'_ he trailed off upon noticing away around covered by forest. The padawan smiled and started making his way around as silently as he could before suddenly hearing a loud 'snap'. The teen froze and looked down to see a twig under his boot. "Who's there?!" the leader called out. Revan briefly considered making a run for it. _'No,_ _they'd probably gun me down pretty fast. Maybe I can talk them into helping me.'_ the Knight-to-be raised his hands and stood up before walking out into the open.

The group - minus the leader - aimed there pistols and rifles at him. Revan reached down with one hand and unclipped his saber before tossing it at the leader's feet. She reached down and picked it up. "A Jedi? What are you doing here?" she asked him. "We got a report that a Dark Jedi was spotted here, so I was sent to investigate." he replied, deciding to leave out most of the details. "You seem a little young to after a Dark Jedi." she patronized, causing him to bristle. "Look. We can either throw words at one another or try to kill each other. I however have a better idea, we call a temporary truce to defeat this Dark Jedi." he suggested.

The leader studied him for a moment before raising a fist in the air and the Mandalorians sheathed their weapons. "You know how to talk yourself out of situation. Not bad, kid." she said with a smirk, tossing his saber back as he walked up to them. "So, what's your name?" she asked. "Evan." he replied, using his alias. "I am Bo-Katan and this is my second-in-command, Wren." she introduced, gesturing to the woman with two blaster pistols who nodded at him. Bo-Katan then gestured for him to follow as the three started to walk towards the temple entrance.

"Now that a Jedi is here, we may have a better chance at defeating her." Wren said as they stopped at the entrance. "So what exactly do you want out of this?" he asked, already knowing the answer but pretending not to. The two women looked at each other, silently debating if they should tell him. "A mask. It belonged to the ancient Mandalorians but was taken by a Jedi Knight during the Mandalorian Wars." Bo-Katan explained. "And this Dark Jedi currently has it?" he asked. "Yes." Wren answered. "I don't suppose she's said anything?" he asked. "Only that she is awaiting for the return of her brother." Bo-Katan replied. The padawan could tell she was leaving something out and smirked mentally. _'She probably insulted and made fun of_ _them.'_ , "Anyways. You'll find her on the very top floor, in the throne room." she said pointing up before turning to Wren. "Wren, I want you to go with him." she ordered her second-in-command. "Yes, ma'am." she said before turning to Revan and gesturing him to follow. "C'mon, kid." she said as the two started walking deeper into the temple.

The two reached the top in silence before entering the throne room. "I don't think she's here." Wren said quietly, breaking the silence. Revan used the Force to enhance his sight and noticed someone in black robes meditating at the other end of the room with their back facing the padawan and Mandalorian. "No. Someone is here." he said, pointing ahead. Wren raised a hand to her helmet for a moment. "I see them too. Any ideas?" she asked as they started walking. "Simple. We approach. If it isn't the Dark Jedi, then we'll ask if they've seen her. And if it is… we'll just wing it." he replied. Wren shook her head in disbelief at his backup plan as they stepped up to the bottom step.

"I've been waiting along time for you… brother." the woman said as she stood and turned to face them. Wren snapped her head to him in surprise while his eyes widened in shock. "What?!" they both exclaimed in shock. Revan quickly snapped out of it. "Banthashit! I don't have a sister!" he snapped in denial. "Well if I wasn't your sister then how would I know that… mother had left you on Korriban for your safety?" she asked, smirking behind the mask. Revan was still trying to deny it, but after that he was having a hard time. "You're a Revan?!" Wren exclaimed in demand before he turned his head to her.

"I didn't tell you guys, because I knew you would probably shoot me instantly. Then where would you be? Still dealing with her. Like you said: There's a better chance with me here." he said. Wren sighed in defeat, knowing he made a good point. "You're right." she admitted. "Now that you two are done, I believe we have some business to take care of, brother." his sister said, unclipping her double-bladed lightsaber and activating one of the blades before taking a Djem So stance. "Whatever you do, don't interfere unless I call for help." Revan said quietly to Wren. "Understood." she replied with a nod before backing away. Revan was surprised she had agreed but didn't show it as he unclipped his saber and activated it as well before taking a Soresu stance.

His sister leaped off the steps and brought her saber down. Revan quickly blocked before twisting out of the way, causing her saber to slash the ground. Revan started to have a hard time blocking her fury filled slashes, even with all the Soresu training he'd learned. They spun around with his back now facing where she'd been sitting a few minutes ago. The Knight-to-be backflipped and landed at the top of the steps, quickly taking his stance again. His sister leaped into the air and somersaulted before landing behind him and swinging at him.

Revan had noticed something as she was landing. _'She left herself_ _completely wide open! If I can get her to try jumping over me again, I might just have a way to win this…'_ she soon drove him back to an open wall leading outside before Force-pushing him. Revan's eyes widened as he started to fall out the temple, once he neared the ground he used the Force to steady himself before lading on his feet. Looking up he noticed his sister falling as well and immediately started sprinting through the dense forest while cutting any branches in his way. Revan could sense her right behind him. "What's the matter, brother, scared?" she taunted. Revan just ignored her as he started cutting trees down to try and slow her down, which seemed to work.

He soon shot out of the forest into a small clearing and stopped at the edge of a _very_ deep but wide canyon. Revan looked at the other side of and noticed it wasn't very far, he was about to jump when he noticed her leap out of forest and stop a few feet from him. "It's too bad. I had wanted you to join me, but it seems you're not are you?" she asked. "Nope." he answered simply, re-igniting his saber. His sister pulled her hood back and took the mask off, dropping it to the ground as she gave him a smirk. Revan's eyes widened. _'_ _She looks just like Bastila only with black hair.'_ , "One final chance to join me, dear brother." she offered with a dark smirk. "Go to Hell." he snarled. She glared at him. "Then you will die!" she said coldly, activating both ends of her saber. Both rushed each other. The final battle between siblings had begun.

The two sabers clashed violently and while both combatants maintained their composure, their attacks were fast and furious. To a bystander their duel would appear as blur but to each other they easily saw the others attacks. She kicked him and he quickly spun in the air before landing and blocking her attacks again as she started pushing him back. "I can see your thoughts, brother. They betray you." she said with a cold grin. Revan tried blocking his thoughts but it was too late. "Now who's this Togruta girl, hmm? Someone close to you?" she asked, smirking cruelly. Revan gritted his teeth angrily at her. "Shut! Up!" he growled, pushing her back. "I think i'll kill her next." she said with the smirk still on her face.

Revan's eyes flashed yellow for second and he rushed her faster than she could keep up, as a look of fear appeared on her face. He swiftly cut her saber in half, destroying one end of it and causing her to stumble back from the blow before landing on the ground. She gave him a look of rage and did the same thing he did a moment ago, only aiming her lightsaber somewhere else. Intense burning pain was all he felt in his arm as he fell backwards onto the ground and near the edge of the canyon. Revan looked over to saber arm as he raised it up. The arm had been cut off just below the elbow. He looked over and saw his dismembered arm still holding the lightsaber.

"Goodbye, brother." she said with an evil smirk before raising her saber up and preparing to finish him. Revan raised his other hand up quickly, summoned his saber and held it up as he activated it. She jumped back after he blocked her death blow with a look of frustration on her face. _'Good thing i'm_ _ambidextrous.'_ the padawan started easily blocking his sister's onslaught as her attacks were now becoming sloppy. _'Time to end this.'_ Revan slashed at her knees and just as he'd hoped she attempted to jump over him. This time he was ready. Revan spun around and made a series of circular motions with his lightsaber...

His sister hit the ground on her stomach, with the bottom half of her body hanging over the edge. Her arms and legs to the knees and elbows lay on the ground around them after his brutal counter-attack left her completely dismembered and now feebly trying to climb all the way back up. Her attempts however were in vain as more of her body started to slide off before giving her brother a pleading look. "Brother, please! Help me!" she begged as she slid off a bit more. Revan deactivated his saber and clipped it back onto his belt as he remained silent while giving her a emotionless look. When he looked away with his eyes closed while remaining silent her pleading look turned into one of hate. "I hate you!" she roared before screaming as she finally lost her grip and fell...

"I'm so sorry, sister…" he whispered remorsefully as a few tears rolled down his face when everything became silent. "For what it's worth, i'm sorry about your sister." he heard Wren's voice say. Revan wiped his eyes and nodded before walking up to his ancestor's mask and picking it up from the bottom. The padawan stared at it for a moment before looking at Wren and walking over to her. "Here. As much as i'd like to keep it so I can have a part of him with me, I won't. After all it's only fair you guys should get it for helping me." he said, holding it out to her. Wren slowly reached for it and placed her hands on it before suddenly pushing it back to him gently, earning a surprised look.

"You should keep it. Your ancestor had it the longest, so rightfully it's yours." she said gently. "But won't Bo-Katan be mad at you for giving me this?" he asked, confused a member of Death Watch was being kind to him. "Not if I tell her the Dark Jedi destroyed it out of anger." she replied with a hint of mischievousness. "And you have my word that I won't tell anyone who you are, I promise." she added. Even though he couldn't see it, he had a feeling she was giving him a smile and that her words were genuine. "Thank you, Wren." he thanked with a bow and smile before jogging away as she took off using her jetpack.

An hour later he walked back into the clearing he'd landed the ship in to see Katie in the same spot he left her. Upon noticing him she let out a few happy and relieved beeps before they suddenly turned into concerned ones when she noticed his arm. Revan took his time climbing into the cockpit now that he only had one arm. " _Master, are you alright? What happened?_ " Katie's message asked. "I'm fine, Katie. That Dark Jedi just took me by surprise." he reassured. " _I'm pretty sure humanoids like yourself are supposed to have both arms. You only have one and a half._ " the message pointed out. "Really Katie, i'll be fine once we get back to the Temple. But i'm gonna need you to fly us alright?" he asked. " _On it, Master._ " her message replied as the cockpit closed and the ship took off towards space.

A few hours later they came out of hyperspace above Coruscant and detached from the hyperdrive ring before entering the planet's atmosphere and heading towards the Temple. Katie flew the ship into the hanger and landed it in the same spot from where it had been before. As he went to open the cockpit as the droid hovered out he noticed Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka walking towards the fighter. Obi-Wan had a relieved smile on his face while Anakin was giving him a 'nice work' smirk. Ahsoka wasn't smiling and looked at the ground as they walked. Revan could tell she was still uncomfortable from earlier. The padawan sighed and opened the cockpit before crawling out and facing his friends.

All three of their expressions to shock and concern as they rushed over. "Revan! Are you okay?" Ahsoka asked concerned, temporarily forgetting the awkwardness from this morning. "Revan, what happened?" his master asked before he could answer Ahsoka. "First, i'm okay. Second, i'll exlain later and third, could I get a replacement first?" he asked waving his severed arm. "Hold out your other arm all the way." Anakin told him. The Knight-to-be was confused but did as he was told. Anakin placed the same arm on his. "Yep. Our arms are the same size. Head to the medical centre, i'll meet you there in a bit." the Knight said before leaving the hanger.

The two padawans and Master waited in the medical centre for Anakin to arrive. Revan sat on one of the beds patiently as the other two stood. Anakin walked through the door a second later with a mechno-arm in his hands. "I had this one as a backup in case my current was wrecked, but you need it more right now than I do." he said before a medical droid came over and started attaching it to the remainder of Revan's arm. Half an hour later it was completely connected and he clenched his fist to test it out. "I can feel with it!" he said with a smile and glad he could feel with new one. "It's connected to the remainder of your arm via a synth-net neural interface, allowing you to register feeling in it." Anakin explained with a smile. "Thanks, I owe you big time." the padawan said. "You can pay me back by taking care of it. It's not easy making one those things." the Knight said. before he and Ahsoka left the room, followed by the other two.

The master and apprentice walked back to Council chamber, and like before Obi-Wan took his seat and Revan stood in the middle. "Your trial was a success then, we take it?" Windu asked, looking at the padawan's new arm for a second. "Yes, Master." the teen replied. "What exactly happened on Yavin 4?" his master asked him. "Well the intel was _mostly_ right. Death Watch had been there, but they were gone by the time I arrived." he half-lied. Revan decided to repay Wren by not telling the Council that her and the others had been there with him. _'It would be hard to convince them that working with Death Watch was a good idea. Dark Jedi or not._ _'_ , "What of the Dark Jedi?" Plo asked. "She's dead." the padawan replied. "Did you learn anything about her?" Shaak asked him. Revan turned his head to the side to face her. "She was… my sister apparently. I could tell she was telling the truth when she mentioned our mother." he explained.

The Council members looked at each other. _'Maybe telling them I had another relative who followed the Dark Side, wasn't such a good idea.'_ , "Did she perish at your own blade?" Mundi asked. "No. We were duelling when… we both pushed back from a saberlock, she was too close to the edge of a canyon and lost her footing." he lied. Revan knew it was best not to tell them he had used the _mou kei_ strike, since the Order had forbidden it seeing is how it was pretty much viewed as all-out butchery. The Council appeared to believe him. "And your ancestor's mask?" Adi asked him. "My sister destroyed it as a way of trying to 'get' to me." he lied, the mask was actually still in his starfighter. _'I'll have to remember to grab it later and sneak it back to my room.'_ , "Complete, your second and third Trials are." Yoda said. Revan raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Your Trial of the Flesh was completed when you lost your arm." Windu explained, noticing his confusion. "Your master will instruct you on your final Trial. Meeting adjourned." he said as they all shuffled out again.

 _Trial of the Spirit:_

 _Duel with Darth Vader_

"Your final trial is the Trial of the Spirit. To pass you must look deep within your soul. This test is designed to pit you against that which you fear most." Revan paled a bit as they walked towards the Jedi Trials Chamber again. "I thought you weren't allowed to help me?" he asked confused as his master walked in first. "I'm not. But I will be here to guide you from your meditative trance once you are finished." he explained as they walked into the middle of the four statues. Revan was about to sit down when his master placed a hand on his shoulder. "Revan, a warning. This could traumatize you, should you not be able to handle what you see." his master warned gently, earning a nod. Obi-Wan nodded as well before stepping back away from him. Revan sat down and crossed his legs before resting his arms on them and closing his eyes.

A few minutes later Revan groaned in frustration and fell onto his back. "This is impossible! I've never been one for sitting around! I'm starting to think this isn't worth it…" he groaned before remembering his master was behind him. "Sorry, Mas…ter?" he trailed off in confusion upon noticing Obi-Wan was no longer there. _'Did he leave?'_ Revan started to stand up and placed a hand on the ground before suddenly stopping as he noticed something. "The ground… It's… metal?" he wondered aloud before standing up and seeing an orange light. "Guess i'll go that way." he mumbled before walking towards it. Revan walked into a dark metal room with steam and some light in it before it suddenly brightened a bit, he froze and a chill of fear ran down his spine upon hearing familiar mechanical breathing…

"The Force is with you, young Revan. But you are not a Jedi yet." a familiar voice patronized. _'No, no, no! Why_ him _?! I'm terrified of him!'_ he then remembered his master's words. Even though he hadn't shown it in the past, Darth Vader was embodiment of his fear. All his visions of the man in black armor with a skull-like mask had soon gotten to him. Revan sighed in defeat. _'Sooner or later i'm going to have to face him, might as well be now. Besides. If it's later than i'll probably have to do the Trials all over again.'_ he steeled himself and put on a look of composure as he walked up the steps. Vader activated his crimson blade and held it with one hand. Revan activated his and held it with both hands.

The only sound that could be heard was the Sith Lord's calm mechanical breathing as both combatants remained still. Revan raised his blade and brought it down, Vader easily deflected the strikes with one hand and twirled the blade with one hand before levelling it again. The youth brought his saber back up and this time attempted to push the large man back. Vader easily pushed him back with one hand and the padawan stumbled back and fell onto the ground, he aimed his saber at the Sith as he stood back up. Revan started taking big steps towards him, as Vader took steps back. Revan attempted to slash and the Dark Lord blocked his strikes again before the padawan spun around a tried a lower slash, with Vader once again easily blocking.

The Sith Lord attempted to slash first this time and the Knight-to-be blocked it with some difficulty. They clashed sabers three more times before the youth ducked a fourth from the older man, causing him to slash through a pipe before driving the teen back to the steps. "You have learned much, young one." the Sith Lord patronized. "You'll find i'm full of surprises." Revan couldn't help the arrogant reply before swiping at Vader, who again knocked him to the ground. Revan attempted to defend himself from where he sat before the Dark Lord twisted his saber around and disarmed the padawan. Revan's saber landed at the bottom of the steps before he dodged Vader's slash that hit the ground where he'd just been and tumbled down the steps. Vader leaped down and landed where the teen had just scrambled from a second ago. Revan slowly stood up as the Sith Lord's blade was pointed at him before forcing the younger man to start stepping back.

Vader slashed at him and he jumped up and grabbed a tube from the machine above him. "Impressive." Vader said before slashing one of the tubes. "Most impressive." Revan dropped down and grabbed the severed end before aiming it at the Dark Lord as he attempted to slash him. Vader gave a groan of surprise as he stepped back after getting blasted in the face by whatever was in the tube. Revan summoned his saber and took a slash at the larger man, only to have it blocked and put into a brief saberlock. "Your Master has taught you well. You have controlled your fear." the Dark Lord said as they traded a few blows before saberlocking again. "Now, release your anger. Only your hatred can destroy me." Vader taunted as they traded a few more blows before the Knight-to-be somersaulted over him and spun around to trade more blows. Revan managed to drive him back to an edge and gave another groan of surprise as the teen kicked him over before clipping his saber back onto his belt and jumping in after him.

Revan groaned in pain as he landed on his stomach before pushing himself up a bit. _'Am I… in a throne room on a space station?'_ he froze when he heard mechanical breathing and raised his head up slowly. Only to be met with the tip of Vader's blade inches away from his face. _'I_ _can't believe i'm going to lose my final trial! I'd promised Ahsoka-'_ Revan's eyes widened in realization. _'Ahsoka… It's because of her i'm doing this! It's_ _because of her I joined the Order! It's because of her I was able to use my Force Fury! Almost everything i've done has been for her… I… I love her… I love her so much… Not Barriss! That was a mistake.'_ Revan closed his eyes and lowered his head back down. _'Ahsoka… I've been afraid, but not by Vader. No. I was only using him to hide my one and only fear: Losing you.'_ Revan took a deep and calming breathe before opening his with a determined and fearless look on his face before standing up and facing his opponent. "I'm not afraid of you, not anymore." Revan said as he stared into Vader's cold lensed eyes. "Then you will die braver than most." the Sith Lord replied before holding his saber with both hands. Revan unclipped his and did the same before both swung at the same time and saberlocked.

The two sabermasters traded fast and intense blows before Revan kicked him in the stomach, causing the Dark Lord to cry out in surprise as he tumbled down some steps. "You've lost Vader." Revan told him, lowering his blade as the Sith Lord stood up. "Your Master, has taught you well." he surprisingly complimented before walking back up the steps. "You are unwise… to lower your defenses!" Vader said quickly, bringing his saber down, the Knight-to-be quickly brought his saber up to block it and after a few more blows they entered a saberlock with the tips of their weapons pointed at the ground. They broke the lock and traded a few more intense blows before entering another lock. A moment later he twisted their blades, breaking the lock before leaping up onto the ceiling walkway. "This is pointless. You're not worth fighting anymore." Revan said, deactivating his saber as the two stared at one another. "If you will not fight, then you will meet your destiny." the Dark Lord said before throwing his saber at him. Revan managed to dodge it, two of the walkway supports were cut however and Revan slid off. The youth quickly scrambled to his feet and hid in a corner under the dais.

Vader stalked the shadows for his opponent. "You cannot hide forever, Revan." the Sith Lord said. "Just watch me." came the teen's reply. "Give yourself to the Dark Side. It is the only way to keep your Togruta friend safe." the Dark Lord taunted. Revan gritted his teeth and tried to keep his anger under control. "Yes… I know all about her. Your feelings have betrayed her too. She will not hide from me for long." he taunted again. Revan was having a hard time at keeping his anger in check. "If you will not come out… Perhaps i will kill her." he taunted once again.

"Never!" the Jedi yelled, brandishing his lightsaber and attack Vader in a fury. The Sith Lord's breathing became quick has he started having a hard time keeping up with the Jedi. The youth drove the Dark Lord out from under the dais and towards a walkway above a long chasm. Vader grabbed the railing with his left hand to steady himself but had to move it quickly as Revan attempted to slash it, barely missing his fingers. The Sith Lord fell to the ground against the other side and used the same hand to keep himself upright while using his other hand to hold his saber up in a desperate attempt to block Revan's brutal slashes. The Knight-to-be knocked the Dark Lord's saber hand to the opposite direction before cutting the man's hand off. Vader gave a cry of surprise as he fell to the ground.

Revan levelled the tip of his saber at Vader's neck with a venomous look on his face as the older man's mechanical breathing became laboured. "Do it. It is your destiny." the Sith Lord urged. Revan looked at the Dark Lord's hand and noticed it was mechanical before grabbing the saber with his other hand and looking at his mechno one. Revan took a deep breathe and calmed himself before sheathing his saber and clipping it back onto his belt. "Never. I'll never to the Dark Side. I am a Jedi, like my ancestor before me." the youth declared. "Well done, my old friend." Vader praised quietly, earning a shocked look from the padawan but before he could be questioned everything turned black…

Revan awoke from his deep meditation to see his master kneeling in front and looking at him with concern. "Are you alright, Revan?" Obi-Wan asked. "Yeah… Yeah, i'm okay." the padawan assured. "Do you want to talk about it?" the Master asked, helping his apprentice stand. "No. But, thanks for asking." the youth said quietly. Obi-Wan nodded and placed a comforting hand on his padawan's shoulder before the two made their way out of the room. Revan remained quiet as they walked towards the Council chamber before entering the room, only this time Obi-Wan stood beside him.

"He passed his final Trial, then?" Windu asked. "Yes." Obi-Wan answered. "How feel you, young one?" Yoda asked. "I'm… not entirely sure, Master. My final Trial gave me a lot to think about." Revan admitted. Yoda and Windu shared a look. "Very well, your Knighting ceremony will take place tonight. Normally you'd sit in a deep meditation for a day, but with the war going on we will have to skip that. Meeting adjourned." Windu said before the group left the chamber. "One floor below the Council chamber, the Hall of Knighthood. That is where you will need to go tonight." Obi-Wan explained before taking off in the opposite direction.

Later that night when darkness had fallen over Coruscant, Revan walked off the turbolift and stopped outside the Hall for a moment to calm himself before entering. The first thing he noticed was that it was an open room with tall windows and several pillars, he also noticed there was no lights and that the only thing that allowed him to faintly see the Council members were the lights from the planet buildings. Revan walked to middle of the room as the Council stood in a circle around him, just a few feet away. The Masters ignited their blades and held them up, creating a circle of blue, green and a single purple light from Windu. He also noticed they were wearing robes with the hoods up, minus Yoda who kept his down.

"Step forward, padawan." Yoda asked him. Revan did so and kneeled down on one knee in front of Yoda as the Grand Master stood on his chair before the others pointed the tip of their blades at the ground. "Revan, by the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, dub thee I do, Jedi Knight of the Republic." Yoda said, lowering his saber to each side of the youth's should before swiftly severing his padawan braid. The new Knight smiled and grabbed the braid before silently making his way to the door and exiting, signalling the end of the ritual.

Revan walked towards the hanger with the smile still on his face, only to lose it and freeze when he heard a familiar voice. "There you are! Where have you been?! I haven't seen you all day!" Barriss complained with a glare as Revan groaned silently before looking around to see if anyone else was nearby, once he was sure the coast was clear he focused his attention on his soon-to-be ex-girlfriend. "I took the Trials today and I passed." he explained. Barriss' expression turned to surprise and then to joy. "Revan, that's wonderful! I'm so proud of-" he cut her off when he raised his hand to stop her from hugging him, earning a confused look.

"Barriss, we need to talk." he said lowering his voice a bit. "What do you mean?" she asked, he could hear her voice shake a bit and figured she already knew what was going to happen. "I don't love you anymore." he said as nicely as he could. "Oh… I… understand." she replied as tears built up in her eyes before she wiped them away. "I'm so sorry." he apologized gently. "No. No, it's okay. I understand. I hope we can still be friends." she said as they shared a friendly hug. "Of course." he said, giving her a smile. Barriss returned it before bidding him goodnight. Revan started to continue walking towards the hanger when suddenly felt a Dark presence behind him and whipped his shoulders around, only to see his ex walking away and giving a light yawn. The young Knight shook his head. _'Must be some side effects from that last Trial, i'm starting to sense things that aren't there.'_

Revan made his over to his Delta-7B and opened the cockpit up before grabbing his ancestor's mask and closing it again before hopping off and making his way out. The teen moved quickly to his room while trying to keep the mask hidden, and sighed in relief as the door closed behind him. Revan walked over to the wall shelf across from his bed and placed the mask on the left side. _'If anyone asks, i'll_ _just tell them I made a replica.'_ Revan smiled and walked over to Katie, who was currently in the corner and powered down for the night before patting her dome lightly. The Knight dropped his smile and walked up to his closet, he stared at it for a moment before opening it and reaching down to grab something. The teen blew most the dust off it then used his flesh hand to wipe the remainder off before walking over and placing it in the middle of the shelf. Revan stared at it for a moment before getting ready for bed. To any person behind him, and who knew about, when he moved they would see the object to be none other than...

…the mask of Darth Vader…

 **Chapter 4 is finally done! I thought for sure it would be short like the other ones I write from scratch. Who knew the longest chapter i'd ever end up writing would be the one he takes his Trials in? I know I** **didn't. And if anyone has any questions about anything that happened in this chapter, let me know and i'll try to answer as best I can.**


	5. Heroes on Both Sides

**Chapter 5. Starting from this chapter Ahsoka has aged up and has that new outfit she gets halfway through Season 3 and Anakin and Obi-Wan are close to looking like they do in** ** _Revenge of the Sith_** **along with the clones now in their Phase II armor. I will explain Revan's new outfit as best I can.**

 _CONFLICT WITH NO END IN SIGHT!_

 _ACROSS THE GALAXY, THE QUAGMIRE OF WAR CONTINUES._

 _WHILE CLONE TROOPERS SUFFER CASUALTIES AT ALARMING RATES, THE GALACTIC SENATE CONVENES AN EMERGENCY SESSION TO DEBATE THE TRUE COST OF THE WAR._

It had been a month since his Knighting and Revan was currently walking through the Temple is his new outfit, which consisted of light-brown hooded robe that stopped at his knees and was left open in the front to show off his Jedi Guardian chest armor from the Old Republic days, he had covered his mechno-arm in a black Mandalorian iron and ultrachrome covering, this way he could grab a lightsaber blade and stop blaster bolts with his hand. He also slipped on some Phase II clone armor knee-length boots and one single elbow-length glove for his flesh arm, with his outfit's sleeves ending at elbow but just enough to completely cover any skin on his arms. He also got new black pants that were similar to his old ones but only more resilient to being ripped and a black neck-high skin-tight shirt to go underneath his armor, leaving only the flesh of his jaw visible. And to top it all off, a replica of his ancestor's mask.

After what happened outside the Council chamber, Ahsoka had been avoiding his gaze out of awkwardness and when forced to be around one another she avoided his gaze. _'I don't mind it really. Besides it allows me to_ _admire her beauty in that new outfit.'_ he smiled from behind his mask. His feelings for her had come back twice as strong since his breakup with Barriss. Unlike last time when he planned on outright telling her, for which he was glad he was too scared, this time he would bide his time and wait for the right moment while easing into it.

The two Knights and padawan walked into the Senate Chamber and watched as senators argued. "Order! Order! Let Senator Saam finish." Mas Amedda called out from the middle podium he and Palpatine were in. "This is a matter not of philosophy. More troops are needed. The Republic cannot afford to let the Separatists gain any more ground." Saam argued. "Our generals inform us that troops in the field continue to perform valiantly. What we cannot afford, is to be irresponsible. The Republic is near bankruptcy due to the cost of this war." Bail said.

Lott Dod flew his repulsorpod up next to Saam's. "Bankruptcy is not necessary, my friends. If we pass Senator Saam's bill to open new lines of credit, we will gain access to the needed funds." he suggested with a smirk. "Won't this bill essentially deregulate the banks?" Mon Mothma questioned with a disapproving frown. "A small price to pay to finance the war, is it not?" the Kaminoan senator, Halle Burtoni asked. A few senators spoke up in agreement at Saam's bill and to keep the war going. "Members of the Senate." Padme called out as she hovered her pod next to Bail's.

"Do you hear yourselves? More money, more clones, more war. Say nothing of fiscal responsibility, what about moral responsibility? Hasn't this war gone on long enough?" she asked them before Saam turned his pod to face her. "Senator Amidala, are you suggesting we surrender to the Separatists?" he asked her. Padme turned her head to face him. "Of course not. But negotiation might be a better course of action." she suggested. "You can't negotiate with those animals! Keep the war going! Vote now!" Senator Mot-Not Rab called out before some of the senators started chanting 'Vote now!'. "Members of the Senate, I suggest we table any emergency bill until it is determined whether or not deregulation is the right course of action." Bail suggested. "Very well. We shall let calmer heads prevail." Amedda said before the Senators took their leave.

The Jedi and Padme walked through one of the Senate hallways after meeting up with her. "You must ask the Jedi Council to speak with Chancellor Palpatine." she said to Anakin. "Don't involve me in this." he said. "Revan?" she asked. The young Knight sighed quietly. _'Figures i'd start getting asked more things now that i'm a Knight.'_ , "I'm with Anakin on this." he replied. "A peaceful solution is the only way out of this morass of war." she argued. "That's not my role, Padme." the older Knight said back. "Why not?" Ahsoka asked, stepping beside Padme. "Why isn't it your role? Aren't we Jedi Knights? Isn't it our duty to speak our minds to advise the Chancellor?" she asked.

Anakin cleared his throat. "Uh, I suggest you teach my you padawan a thing of two about politics." he suggested to Padme. "After todays debate, I was hoping she learned a great deal." the senator replied. "Truthfully, I don't understand any of it. I know the Separatists are evil. But all anyone argued about was banking deregulation, interest rates, and well, almost nothing about why were fighting in the first place." Ahsoka said before Anakin stood in front of them. "War's complicated, Ahsoka. But let me simplify it. The Separatists believe the Republic is corrupt. But they're wrong, and we have to restore order." he explained before Padme crossed her arms.

"Maybe talking to the Jedi Council isn't the role for you after all. Thanks for your help." she said walking past him. "Come on, Ahsoka." she called out to the padawan. "Hey." Anakin called out as the two kept walking. Ahsoka turned to the side as she kept walking and gave him a one shoulder shrug with a smirk. "You told me to teach her about politics. So i'm gong to." Padme said without looking behind her. "Wait!" Revan called out as he caught up to them. "I'm coming with you." he said, receiving a nod from the senator as the three kept walking.

The two Jedi and senator entered her office as the sky was pink from the sun setting. Padme sighed. "If only I could talk to Senator Bonteri." she said as Revan relaxed in one of the seats in front of her desk and Ahsoka inspected the fingernails on her left hand. "Who's he?" the padawan asked, rubbing her left index fingernail with her right index finger and without turning around. Padme turned to face her back. "'He' is a she, a senator in the Confederacy of Independent Systems." she replied before Ahsoka rested an arm on the desk and looked at her as she looked back outside again. "Your friend is a Separatist? One of Dooku's pawns?" Ahsoka asked, checking if she heard right as Revan sat properly in his seat from hearing what the senator said.

"The Separatists used to be part of the Republic." Padme reminded. Revan gave a quiet snort of non-amusement. "Yeah, they sure are some real good buddies." he said with sarcasm, Padme turned around and shot him a small glare before looking back at Ahsoka. "I was close with many of the senators who left. I may not agree with them, but they're more than pawns." she explained. "If you think negotiating is the right thing to do, let's talk to her." the padawan suggested. "The Senate's made it illegal." Padme said, placing her hands on the top of her chair.

"Illegal?" Ahsoka asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion before Padme turned around and looked out the window again. "They say official meetings would only legitimize the Separatists." she answered. Ahsoka walked over to the front of the desk on the other side as she spoke. "Well, Master Skywalker and I hold what we call 'aggressive negotiations' all the time. It's a shame you can't hold more peaceful talks when you want." she said before Padme turned to face them "You just gave me idea. You're Jedi, which gives you special clearance." the senator said as a smirk appeared on her face. _'Uh, oh. I_ _don't like where this is going.'_ , "Right." Ahsoka confirmed. _'Here it comes…'_ , "And Jedi are allowed to travel to neutral worlds like Mandalore, where we could then board a cargo ship to a Separatist system." Padme said. "Are you suggesting we use our status as Jedi to smuggle you behind enemy lines?" the padawan asked with a small grin.

"It's just that you could get us through to meet her and I haven't seen her or her family in so long." Padme said. "Relax, we'll help you." Ahsoka assured with a grin before the two girls looked at Revan, who looked at each of them before sighing in defeat and nodding. _'I've got a bad feeling about this…'_ Ahsoka looked back at Padme. "Besides, Master Skywalker said you should teach me about politics." Ahsoka added with the smile still on her face. "Right." the senator said before walking out from behind the chair and over to them. "You know, you two have more in common than you think. It's no wonder you get along so well." Ahsoka said. "Of course." Padme replied with slight nervous look and a smile. Revan smirked. _'If only you knew.'_ , "So. Where we heading?" the padawan asked. "Raxus." the senator replied before the three left the room.

A few hours later and and after a quick stop on Mandalore, the three were now on Gozanti Cruiser flying over Raxus' capital, Raxulon and towards the Separatist Senate Building. Padme had switched into different clothes with a hood while Ahsoka slipped on a white robe that went just below her knees, they grabbed their suitcases before exiting the ship with a few other passengers. "Move along, please. Move along." a droid commander told them as they started walking. "Identification, please." a battle droid asked another passenger as the three friends walked around them. Another droid was about to approach them when a woman stopped it task it something before another woman with short blonde hair walked up to them and led them away. "This way." she said quietly before they walked up to a woman with short brown hair as she turned around with a smile. "Hello, old friend." she greeted Padme warmly. "Ahsoka. Evan, this is Mina Bonteri. She was my mentor when I was growing up on Naboo." Padme told them. "You're a Separatist?" Ahsoka asked. Mina chuckled a bit. "Well of course, my dear. What were you expecting? Now, come. I have a transport waiting." she said, gesturing them to follow.

A little while later they arrived at Mina's home that looked like a small castle, in her private H-2 executive shuttle before landing. They exited the shuttle and Revan noticed a boy his and Ahsoka's age in fancy clothes, leaning against a lamp post at the top of the stairs leading into the house and watching them. "Lux, come down here and help our guests with their luggage please." Mina called up to him. Lux pushed off the post and started waking down the steps. Ahsoka barely spared a glance at him. Revan however glared at him. _'This is something i've worried_ _about for a long time. Meeting another guy our age who doesn't follow the Jedi Code. As long as Ahsoka continues to barely pay him any attention. I won't have to worry about getting jealous and murdering him. Time to play the "subtle territorial boyfriend" card.'_

"Padme, it's so good to see you." Mina said, giving the younger senator a one armed hug as the four walked towards the steps. "Yes. How things have changed since he last time we met." Padme replied. "Let's go inside. There's much to discuss." Mina said, letting go of her as Lux walked up to the two senators. "Please, allow me." Lux said kindly, as Padme handed the suitcase to him before the two women continued walking. "May I?" he asked Ahsoka. Revan quickly stood between them. "I can handle it." she said to Lux over her friend's shoulder. Revan heard a quiet 'thank you' before the two Jedi followed the senators _'Ha! Take that you son of a bitch.'_ Revan smirked.

A few minutes later the Jedi and Padme were in the living room while she looked out the window at Lux, Ahsoka and Revan stood near the door as Mina walked up to her friend with two glasses in her hand and gave one to Padme. "He's grown so much, Mina." the younger senator said. "Time won't stop, even if we are at war. And i'm afraid these events are shaping his young life." Mina replied, looking out the window as Ahsoka took a few steps forward. "With all due respect. As a Separatist, didn't you create this war?" she asked. "Ahsoka." Padme scolded. "It's alright." Mina assured her friend before turning to the padawan and walking towards her.

"That's a very polarized point of view, my dear. Would it surprise you to know that many of the people you call Separatists feel the same way about the Republic and the Jedi? Lux's father was like that." she said taking a few steps away. "Maybe I could speak with him." Ahsoka suggested as the older senator stopped. "If only you could. A year ago next week, he was setting up a base on Aargonar when clones attacked. My husband fought bravely in self-defense, but was killed." Mina replied, lowering her head a bit. "Excuse me. I think i'll get some air." Ahsoka said, leaving the room with Revan.

The two Jedi walked down the the steps leading to the yard and noticed Lux sitting on the stone railing, the two paid no mind as they walked past him. "You're Jedi, aren't you?" he asked. They stopped near the bottom and turned to face him. "Yes. Why do you ask?" Ahsoka asked him. "Before the war, I was always told the Jedi were good." he replied. "And now?" she asked before he hopped off the railing and onto the steps. "I don't know anymore." he admitted before joining the other two as they walked down the remaining steps. "There are a lot of terrible things happening, a lot of killing. And now my friends are saying the Jedi are to blame." he said as they reached the bottom.

"We're the first Jedi you've ever met, aren't we?" she asked. "Well, um... yes." he admitted. "Look at us. We're not so bad are we?" Ahsoka asked, crossing her arms and smirking at him. Lux's eyes trailed from her feet and back to her eyes before he smiled. "No, not bad at all." he said. Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Well it seems boys are the same whether they're Republic or Separatist." she said, continuing to walk. Revan was clenching his hands and seething as he walked a step behind her. _'If it weren't for the fact that Ahsoka's right here and Padme and Mina are probably still_ _watching. I'd murder the little shit right now!'_ Lux quickly caught up to them and walked beside her.

"Wait. How many Separatists have you met?" he asked her. "What?" she asked. "Well, I mean, you think we're all the bad guys. But how many of us have you actually met? And droids don't count." he asked. "Well, other than military officers like Grievous and Ventress. None, I guess. You and your mother are the first." she admitted as they stopped. "Well, look at me. Am I so bad?" he asked with a smile. Ahsoka didn't answer and just looked at the ground. "Yes." Revan mumbled under breathe. As much as he hated this guy, he didn't want to start something that would probably turn into a fistfight. At least not in front of Ahsoka. _'If i'm going to win her heart, i'm going to have to_ _start curbing my dark tendencies in public.'_ Revan levitated a few potted plants out boredom while droning out Lux and Ahsoka's talking as they sat on the edge of the small fountain.

A little while later the Jedi and Padme were in the Separatist Senate watching as Mina attempted to persuade the other senators for peace between them and the Republic as a hologram of Dooku watched on. "How many lives on both sides have to end before we see the futility? Surely there's room in the galaxy for Confederate and Republic planets to coexist. I move we immediately open peace negotiations with Chancellor Palpatine on Coruscant." Mina suggested as some of the senators cheered in agreement. "The Corporate Alliance will never allow this to happen!" a green-skined female senator with four horns on her head disagreed.

"This is a democracy. And unlike the Republic, corporations do not rule us." a bald blue-skinned male senator said to her before the room erupted again. Dooku raised his arms to quiet them. " _Quiet! In accordance with the bylaws of Independent Systems, a voice is required. All in favor of initiating peace negotiations with the Galactic Republic, say 'aye'._ " he said. "Aye!" a Leyakian male agreed. "Aye!" a male Siniteen agreed. "Aye!" the bald senator agreed. "Aye!" Mina agreed as a few more agreed as well. " _All those opposed._ " Dooku said. "Nay!" the green horned woman disagreed. "Nay!" a female amphibian species disagreed as a few more did as well. " _The 'ayes' have it._ " the old man called out before Mina looked to the three with a smile.

The next morning the three accompanied by Mina and Lux, headed back to the landing pad they arrived at the other day as a cruiser waited for them. "Well… this is goodbye." Padme said to Mina with a small smile. "I've been disappointed before, and yet. I almost feel as if this time the tide has turned in the war. You should hurry." she said to Padme, pulling her hood up for her. "Goodbye, young ones." she said to the Jedi. "You really believe the Republic will vote for peace?" Lux asked Ahsoka. "I hope so. I wouldn't want to meet you on the battlefield, for your sake." she replied with a small smirk. "Agreed." Revan said holding his mechno out to shake. Lux grabbed it with his hand and the Knight squeezed hard for a split second, causing the other man to hiss in pain. "Oh, sorry. Hard to control the strength in this one." he said. While he sounded sincere, the teen was anything but. Evident by the dark smirk behind his mask. "It's fine." Lux assured with a smile while cradling his hand. "Go you three, quickly." Mina urged with a smile. The three turned around and walked onto the ship.

By the time they arrived back home it was night on Coruscant. Padme changed back into her Senate clothes and the three made their way to Palpatine's office. "Well, well, well. This is quite a stunning development." the Chancellor commented. "Your Excellency, we would be remiss, if not irresponsible, to reject the Separatists proposal." Padme said to him. "Of course." he agreed. "An end to the fighting, would mean there's no need to borrow money for more clones." she replied before he lead her a few feet away. "I can see why you would want so badly to believe that the Separatists desire peace." he said. "I don't understand." she replied confused.

"In the past, whenever we've reached out our hands in peace, they've been slapped away. Can we believe that they're ready to sue for peace so easily?" he asked. "If I might speak with you confidentially, I know this is sincere. I've been in contact with my old friend, Mina Bonteri. And the origin of the proposal is with her." Padme said quietly. "Bonteri? how was the dialogue established?" he asked her. "Does it matter, Chancellor, if the if the result is an end to the war?" she asked. "I see your point, my child. Then we shall put the vote to the floor." he replied in agreement.

A while later Padme changed back into her normal clothes before the Chancellor called for a meeting in the chamber. Ahsoka sat on a small section above a door and Revan remained standing as the two Jedi watched. "Given that the Separatists have put a call for negotiations on the table, the need for additional troops seems ill-timed." Padme said to her fellow senators. "Which means there is no need to deregulate the banks." Bail said. "I say we vote that down now." Rodian senator, Onaconda Farr suggested. "There is a move to vote on the proposed bill to lift regulations on the banking clan. You may enter your vote." Amedda said.

Senators started to press a button on there pods, but before they finished the lights suddenly went out and a second later the emergency power came on to give them a dim red light to see and allow their pods to keep working. Ahsoka hopped down beside Revan. "What's going on?" she asked. "Don't know, but I have a pretty good idea who caused this." he replied. "We're under attack!" the Twi'lek senator, Orn Free Taa said in panic before the senators still hovering moved their pods back to the places they had entered with Padme moving hers back to the spot the two Jedi were standing. "The bombing of the generator has been confirmed as a Separatist attack! They must pay for what they have done!" Saam demanded after the Senate received the report on what had happened.

"But it was the Separatist congress that issued the bill of peace!" Padme argued. "Obviously a tactic to lower our defenses and launch this attack." Amedda argued back. "No! that's not true!" Padme argued again. "I move to immediately deregulate the banks." Halle suggested. "We need a bank loan to get more troops now!" Rab called out. "What are we waiting for?" senator Zinn Paulness questioned. "I'm afraid we've been given little choice. To insure the safety of the Republic, we must deregulate the banks." the Chancellor said as the senator cheered in agreement. Padme sat in her pods seat and shook her head sadly.

The three exited the room and made their way through the hallway before walking up to Anakin as he finished speaking to Mon Calamari senator, Eekar Oki who took his leave. "I'm returning your padawan." Padme said to her husband as he folded his arms. "I'm sorry your talks with Bonteri failed." Revan froze. _'Busted.'_ , "How did you know?" Ahsoka asked sounding surprised. "We have eyes and ears everywhere, you two. That was dangerous and careless, going to Raxus." he scolded. Revan would've snapped back at the older Knight for scolding him but didn't since he had made a good point. "Not to mention illegal." Anakin added, looking at his wife. "You went too far this time." he chastised his padawan as the four started walking. "You would do the same. You do the same all the time." Ahsoka argued. "This was too much." he replied. "Maybe so. But I did realize something. The politics of this war, are not as black and white as I once thought they were." she admitted as they walked out into Coruscant's darkened city with fire in the distance...

 **Chapter 5 is done. And now onto the first of three _special_ chapters.**


	6. Overlords

**Chapter 6 is here. The first part of the Mortis arc, the one i've been waiting to write for a long time. Let's just say…** ** _things_** **will happen in these next few chapters.**

 _MYSTERIOUS MESSAGE!_

 _A TRANSMISSION HAS BEEN INTERCEPTED FAR BEYOND THE OUTER RIM, DEEP IN THE CHRELYTHIUMN SYSTEM._

 _WHY THE CALL HAS BEEN MADE, AND FROM WHERE CANNOT BE ESTABLISHED._

 _BUT BURIED IN THE MESSAGE IS A JEDI DISTRESS CODE THAT HAS NOT BEEN USED IN OVER 2,000 YEARS._

 _OBI-WAN KENOBI, REVAN, ANAKIN SKYWALKER AND HIS PADAWAN AHSOKA ARE SENT TO INVESTIGATE._

 _FEARING A SEPARATIST TRAP, THEY ARE TO MEET WITH A HEAVILY ARMED JEDI CRUISER..._

Anakin pulled the Jedi shuttle they took out of hyperspace near the rendezvous area they were to meet with the Star Destroyer, deep within the Chrelythiumn system and contacted Rex as the captain appeared on the dashboard holoprojector. "Rex, Rex do you read me? We're at the rendezvous point awaiting your arrival. Where are you?" he asked the clone. " _Sir, we are at the rendezvous point and there's no sign of you on our scanners._ " the captain replied. "Oh, come on. That's impossible." Anakin said in mild disbelief before looking at Obi-Wan. "Something's wrong. We're at the exact coordinates where the distress signal originated, but there's nothing here. Rex is at the exact same coordinates and he's not here." the older Knight pointed out, complaining a bit.

"This is getting interesting." Obi-Wan commented. " _Unable to find you. Where are you, sir?_ " the captain said as the hologram started to flicker. "Something's blocking the signal." Ahsoka told them before the shuttles power cut out completely. Obi-Wan pressed a few buttons to try getting the shuttle back online, only for it to not respond. "Not good." said in worry before Ahsoka stood from her seat and looked at him. "Everything's dead, even the life support." she said in worry. "This is really strange." Anakin said, looking at Obi-Wan as the power suddenly came back on. "There. See? Nothing to be concerned about after all." Obi-Wan reassured with a smile.

Ahsoka's eyes suddenly widened and Revan stood up to see the reason before his widened as well. "Then what's _that_?" she asked in worry, pointing to a giant metal rhombohedron. Obi-Wan and Anakin's eyes widened a bit as well before the ship shook once as it started flying towards the giant object by itself. "It's pulling us towards it." Ashoka pointed out. The middle of it opened up a bit as a bright light shined along the opening. "Everyone, strap yourselves in." Obi-Wan told the two youngest Jedi before they sat back in their seats and strapped in. "Looks as though we're going for a ride." Obi-Wan joked lightly as they entered the light.

Revan groaned as he awoke fro his seat. _'Oh, man… What the hell happened?'_ Anakin groaned as well as he sat back up in his seat properly and rubbed the back of his neck while Obi-Wan regained consciousness. "I must have blacked out." the older Knight said. "Then who landed the shuttle?" Obi-Wan asked. "Not me." Ahsoka replied as she awoke. "Me neither." Revan said, checking to see if his mechno-arm wasn't broken. "Where are we?" Anakin asked as he looked out the viewport to see some trees and a mountain in front of the shuttle. Ahsoka pressed a button on the console beside her and checked the screen before turing her head back to him as he looked around the side of his seat.

"Some kind of organic mass. All of our readings indicate that it's bigger than an asteroid. But at least the atmosphere is breathable." she replied, looking back at the consoles screen before Obi-Wan pressed a few buttons on his. "Well, this is getting more unusual by the minute. I can't even lock down where in the galaxy we are or if we are even in our own galaxy." he said, sounding unsure. Anakin pressed a button on his side and the ship beeped but did nothing else before he leaned back in his seat. "Well, the ship's systems seem to be fine but for whatever reason, nothing's working." he said as Ahsoka walked to the door and opened it.

The four Jedi walked down the shuttles ramp and onto the short grass. Obi-Wan looked around through his small macrobinoculars. "Hey! I saw something. A reflection, up on the hill." Ahsoka said, pointing at it for a moment. Obi-Wam took a few steps forward and looked at the hill with his binoculars. "I don't see anything." he said. _'Okay… Giant_ _floating rocks. This has officially become weirder.'_ , "What the what? Did you hear that?" Anakin asked them. "I didn't hear anything." Obi-Wan replied before looking through the binoculars again.

"Are you the One?" a ethereal female voice asked. The other three stood behind Anakin and looked at the woman, she was glowing and wearing a white dress and had very log green hair. "Hello." Obi-Wan said, holding his chin and smiling. "Who are you?" Anakin asked her, placing his fists on his hips. "I am Daughter." she introduced. "Are you the One?" she asked Anakin. "The 'One' what?" Anakin asked, his voice starting to sound irritated. "I will take you too him." she said instead of answering. "'Him', who?" Ahsoka asked her as Obi-Wan took a step forward. "Did you bring us here?" he asked her. "Only he can help you. There is little time. Follow me. We must have shelter by nightfall." she said, before turning around and walking. "And we thought the planet was strange. How 'bout this one?" Anakin joked quietly to his friends. "We'll be fine as long as we stay together." Obi-Wan assured as they started following her.

A little while later the Jedi walked along a path carved into the side of a mountain as they continued following the Daughter. "Have you noticed the seasons seem to change with the time of day?" Obi-Wan asked, loud enough for only them to hear. "Yeah." Anakin replied with the same volume. "And there are no animals." Ahsoka pointed out while looking at the sky. "And you sense it?" the Master asked his first padawan. "Mm-hmm, since we arrived. The Force is… very strong." he replied. "An intersection unlike anything i've ever felt before. Be wary." Obi-Wan warned. "Reminds me of Korriban. Just without all the Dark Side energy." Revan said.

"Scuse' me. Who are you taking us to?" Anakin asked the Daughter. "The Father, of course." she replied. "Of course." Ahsoka agreed with a hint of sarcasm. "And what exactly are you?" Obi-Wan asked her. "We are the ones who guard the power. We are the middle, the beginning, and the end." she replied. "Glad she cleared that up for us." Anakin said quietly to the others with a smirk. Revan noticed the green plants on the edge of the path and ones on the mountain in front were now red. "Hey! Look out!" Anakin warned her while pointing at a giant rock that started falling. The older Knight pushed her ahead while the other three Jedi jumped out of the way. Obi-Wan accidentally slid off and was now holding onto the edge.

The two teens quickly got back up and rushed over to help pull him up. "Thank, you." he thanked them with a grateful smile. "You're welcome." Ahsoka replied with a smile. "No problem. We should contact Skywalker, see if he's all right." Revan suggested. "Good idea." his former master agreed before turning his comlink on. "Anakin, are you there? Are you alright?" he asked. " _Yeah. But our friend here has run off!_ " the other Knight replied, yelling out the last two words at what Revan guessed was the Daughter. " _Go back to the ship and try sending another distress call. I'll follow her and find out how to get off this rock._ " he said after a moment.

"And if this is a trap?" Obi-Wan asked him. " _Then i'm not gonna wait around to find out._ " he replied in an urgent tone. "Anakin, stop! Wait for us to find another way around and meet you." Obi-Wan told him as the com cut out. "Anakin?" he asked, not getting a reply. "So reckless an impatient." the Master said to himself, frowning and folding his arms. Ahsoka took a step toward him. "He'll find her." she assured with a smile as he turned his head to her. "Yes, and what else?" he asked before they looked at the sky to see dark clouds after hearing thunder. "Storm's coming." Ashoka warned as they started hurrying back.

Upon arriving where they'd landed, the three Jedi noticed the shuttle was gone and that the grass and trees were dead. "The ships gone." she grumbled. "Gee. Thank's for pointing that out, captain obvious." Revan said sarcastically, earning a glare. _'The hell? I've only ever acted like this towards her when the Dark Side was around, which means… Shit.'_ the Knight looked around but didn't see anything as it suddenly became night. "Yes, I can see that." Obi-Wan replied to what she said. "It was here, no question. And look, everything's dying." she said as few plants curled up. "Did you lose something?" an echoing male voice asked from behind them.

The three Jedi spun around fast while Ahsoka ignited her lightsaber and took a defensive stance. A man with grey skin, wearing black clothes with two red tattoos on his bald head and two underneath his black eyes with red iris' and pupils asked them. Revan kept himself calm. _'This guy just oozes the Dark Side.'_ , "You didn't do as you were asked." he said. "And what was that?" Obi-Wan asked him as the man glared at them. "My sister said to wait!" he replied, raising his voice. "Did she now? Well, we were unfortunately separated. We'd like our ship back if you don't mind." Obi-wan said. "Not yet." the man replied before stepping up to the Master. "Is it true that he is the Chosen One?" the man asked. Revan and Obi-Wan activated their sabers as well and Ahsoka activated her shoto.

"What do you know of such things?" the older Jedi asked, glaring at him. "What is about to happen shall occur whether you like it or not." he said, glaring at them again as he waved his hand, causing their sabers to deactivate. Revan couldn't help but be mildly in awe at what he'd just done. _'Now_ that _is a cool Force power!'_ Obi-Wan pointed a finger at him. "You are Sith." he accused as the man folded his arms. "Sith?" he repeated before chuckling evilly. "Yes, and no." he answered as it started raining. The Jedi looked at one another as he unfolded his arms.

"The storms here are quite lethal. If you want to live, I suggest you find shelter." he warned, turning around and breaking into a sprint before shapeshifting into a gargoyle and flying off. "What in the universe was _that_?" Ahsoka asked slowly in a low voice of disbelief. "I'm not quite sure." Obi-Wan admitted in the same volume as they clipped their sabers back on their belts. They jumped back a step as a bolt of lightning hit the ground in front of them. "Quick. There's a cave over there." the Master said, pointing behind him. The three Jedi ran towards it as another bolt struck beside them. Revan and Obi-Wan managed to get a fire going and the three soon decided to try and get some sleep. Revan took his mask, glove and robes off, using the robes as a makeshift pillow before drifting off.

 _You knew! And you let me turn into_ this _!_

Revan awoke with a startle and looked around, noticing Obi-Wan was awake and Ahsoka was still sleeping. _'Shit. Another vision with Anakin's voice? I thought these had stopped!'_ he mumbled obscenities under his breath before laying on his back and looking at the caves ceiling as his eyelids closed and he drifted off again. Revan awoke again when he heard Obi-Wan's voice. "Ashoka?" the older man asked, keeling over her with a concerned as she awoke. "I had a vision. I think Anakin may be in trouble." she warned. The two walked up to Revan. "I'm up, don't worry." he said standing up and putting his stuff back on before they exited the cave.

Awhile later the three Jedi were walking as daylight came out, causing the dead trees and grass to come back to life. "The longer we stay here, the stranger this place gets." Ahsoka said dryly. "Ditto." Revan agreed. "It appears the planet is renewing herself." Obi-Wan pointed out. "What about Master Skywalker?" she asked worried. "Anakin will not be easy to deceive." he assured with a small smile. A moment later they turned around when they heard flapping, only for Obi-Wan to get grabbed by a griffon and the teens to get grabbed by a gargoyle.

The two winged beasts flew them towards a temple sitting on a mountain. The griffon lowered Obi-Wan onto one side of a large circular courtyard with a symbol and the gargoyle lowered Ahsoka and Revan onto the other far side, while keeping a grip on the Jedis shoulders. They noticed Anakin and an old man wearing a grey robe and pointed hat with a long white beard standing in the middle. "Not him." the Father said, gesturing to Revan as the gargoyle released him. The teen was about to try freeing his crush when the beast smacked him in the chest, sending him onto his back a few feet away. The younger Knight clutched his chest and groaned in pain as he managed to turn his body around in order to watch the others.

The gargoyle roared. "Whatever he wants, don't do it, Master!" Ahsoka called to him, trying to get her other arm free. Anakin turned to Obi-Wan as he struggled against the griffon as it gave a lighter roar. "Let them go. I will not play your games!" the older Knight snarled at the old man, who started to walk around him. "Oh, but I think you will. I have ordered my children to kill your friends. The question is," the old man suddenly appeared standing on an upper part of the courtyard. "which one will you choose to save: Your master or your apprentice? You must now release the guilt and free yourself by choosing." the Father said. "No!" Anakin yelled at him in defiance.

Obi-Wan tried freeing himself again. "Their powers are too strong for us, Anakin! Save Ahsoka!" he urged as the Knights look at her and she cried out in pain as the gargoyle squeezed her arm. Revan tried to stand but only fell back down and used his mechno to help keep himself up while holding the other to his chest as it flared in pain. _'No! Get up! Ahsoka's going to be killed!'_ he tried forcing himself up again but like before, he couldn't. "Let. Them. Go!" Anakin demanded again. "Only you can make my children release them." the old man replied.

"Anakin! The planet _is_ the Force. Use it." Obi-Wan urged him. "You _will_ let them go!" he demanded, as his voice took on an echo and the lines of the symbol glowed before he moved both hands in opposite directions quickly, sending out a repulse that caused the beasts and captive Jedi to take step back. Anakin turned his palms upward and slowly started to raise them as the two beasts lifted off the ground, now under his power of the Force. The sky suddenly turned nighttime with the only light coming from the griffon and glowing symbol. Lighting crackled in the sky as he made them release the two other Jedi before they fell to ground on one knee and stood back up.

The Chosen One made fists and brought the two beasts a few feet forward before extending his arms with his palms out, sending the two into opposite sides of the courtyard walls. The beasts got back up and hovered in the air as they advanced on the two they previously had captured as the Master and padawan ignited their blades. "Down!" Anakin commanded the gargoyle, throwing him to the ground before turning to the griffon and pulling them both towards him as they roared in protest. "On your knees!" he commanded, using the Force to make them change back into their normal forms and onto their hands and knees as they panted.

Anakin relaxed a bit as the old man walked up behind him. "And now you see who you truly are. Only the Chosen One could tame both my children." the Father said as he stopped. Anakin panted a bit as the man and woman looked up at them and the Master and padawan walked up to them. Revan walked over with his mechno on his chest. "I have taken you test. Now fulfil your promise and let us go." Anakin told him. "Ah, but first you must understand the truth." the Father replied before looking at the others. "Now all of you, leave us." he ordered. "Do not trust him." Ahsoka warned, loud enough for only her friends to hear. "You think?" he replied with a 'no duh' look.

"I said, leave us." the old man ordered again. The other four Jedi and the Father's children left them. A little while later the Jedi were the temples landing pad with their shuttle, Ahsoka walked up the ramp and stood next to Obi-Wan as the two younger men stood at the ramps bottom. "Ready to get out of here?" the Master asked the two as the older Knight kept staring at the temple. Revan walked up the ramp first as Anakin looked back once more before entering as well. The two older men started the ship and flew off as Revan could swear he heard ominous music…

 **Chapter 6 is done.**


	7. Altar of Mortis

**Chapter 7 is here, along with part 2 of the Mortis arc. And two important things happen to Revan.**

 _MYSTERY ON MORTIS!_

 _SENT TO DISCOVER THE ORIGIN OF A MYSTERIOUS DISTRESS CALL, OBI-WAN KENOBI, REVAN, ANAKIN SKYWALKER, AND HIS PADAWAN AHSOKA TANO ARE STRANDED ON A DISTANT PLANET._

 _THERE, THEY DISCOVER THREE BEINGS MORE POWERFUL WITH THE FORCE THAN ANY JEDI HAVE SEEN BEFORE._

 _THE FATHER KEEPS A FRAGILE BALANCE BETWEEN HIS DAUGHTER, WHO ALLIES WITH THE LIGHT SIDE, AND THE SON, WHO DRIFTS EVER CLOSER TO THE DARK._

 _WITH HIS STRENGTH FAILING, THE FATHER ASKS ANAKIN TO STAY AND TAKE HIS PLACE, PRESERVING THE BALANCE BETWEEN LIGHT AND DARK._

 _BUT AFTER PASSING A PERILOUS TEST, SKYWALKER REFUSES..._

It was night when Obi-Wan flew the shuttle while the two youngest Jedi went to the back of it to check on something as Anakin slept on the one of the beds. The older Knight suddenly awoke while panting and holding a hand to his face. "Were you having a nightmare?" Ahsoka asked him as they turned to him. "Something like that." he replied before standing up just as the shuttle shook. "If your done napping, I could use a little help here." Obi-Wan said. "I'm coming." he replied, when the two Knights suddenly heard Ahsoka struggling and turned around. The Son had his arms wrapped around her shoulders as he smirked coldly at the Knights before the cockpit door closed, cutting them off from Obi-Wan.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked before turning Ahsoka around to face him and grip her neck and start choking her. "Not without this, you won't." he said. "Let her go!" Revan growled demandingly before the floor hatch opened and the Son jumped out with Ahsoka as she yelled. "Ahsoka!" the Knights cried out as they watched their friend fall. The two ran back into the cockpit before Revan sat down in one of the back seats and Anakin took the co-pilot seat. "What's going on?" Obi-Wan asked, noticing their distress. "The Son took Ahsoka." Anakin said quickly, pressing a few buttons above and beside him.

"What the blazes are you talking about?" Obi-Wan asked. "Move. Let me fly!" the older Knight said, pulling his steering control to the side and making the ship turn around. Anakin soon caught up with the Son as they started to fly through a canyon with some large stone spires. The older Knight managed to swerve around a few of them and as he was now directly behind the Son, the gargoyle shot off faster with a burst of speed and into some dense fog. Anakin pushed the shuttle to go into it before they suddenly came upon a giant glowing green orb on a tower. "Look out!" Obi-Wan warned him before using his controls to serve around it. Anakin took control back, but it was too late. A few warning beeps went off before they suddenly crashed into the ground and slid at least 30 feet away from where they crashed before coming to a stop.

The two Knights clutched their heads with one of their hands in pain as Obi-Wan's chest and head lay on his side on the dash as the consoles around them sparked from being broken. "I didn't think you saw it." the Master said, getting up from his seat as the other two did as well. "It was a giant tower! Of course I saw it!" Anakin defended himself exasperatedly before they walked down the ramp. "Any sign of him?" the older Knight asked them as he looked around before stepping off the ramp. "No. But I think it's obvious where he's taken her." Obi-Wan said as they took a few steps forward and looked at the tower they'd almost crashed into.

"We must hurry." Anakin said as he attempted to start walking before Obi-Wan suddenly walked in front of him to stop him before placing his hands on his first padawan's shoulders for a moment. "Anakin, this wasn't a mistake. He brought us here for a reason. We must not get involved. Any conflict here could have dramatic repercussions for the universe at large." the Master warned him before Anakin pushed past him. "I don't care. He's too powerful for Ahsoka. I won't leave her alone." the older Knight replied. "Me neither." Revan said, walking up to him and earning a nod as they kept walking before Obi-Wan placed a hand on both their shoulders and turned them around.

"We are in the middle of something we don't truly understand. We'd be wise to confer with the Father first." the Master argued. "There's no time." Anakin rejected the idea. "This is what he wants. To divide us." Obi-Wan tried to reason. "It's my fault he took her!" the other man snapped before Obi-Wan placed a hand on his shoulder. "You must feel how strong this part of the planet is with the Dark Side. The Father will know what to do." Obi-Wan assured, patting him on the shoulder before turning back to the ship. "He can't help us." Anakin replied as he and Revan started walking towards the tower.

The two Knights were still walking when Revan suddenly stopped and looked towards a small cave at least 10 feet to their left. Anakin noticed him stop and turned partway around. "What are you doing? If we don't hurry, he might kill Ahsoka!" he reminded urgently. Revan replied without looking at him. "You go ahead. I need to do something…" the teen said as he walked towards the cave entrance "Fine. But try not to take too long." Revan walked through the cave tunnel before coming upon a small area with an empty pedestal in the middle. _'The Force is very strong here.'_ the Knight walked to it slowly before placing his mechno on it. Revan's back arched as a look of intense pain crossed his face before suddenly blacking out...

 _You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind, until now… until now, you have become the very thing you swore to destroy._

 _Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan! I see through the lies of the Jedi! I do not fear the Dark Side as you do! I have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my new Empire!_

 _Your new_ Empire _?_

 _Don't make me kill you._

 _Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic! To_ democracy _!_

 _If you're not with me, then you're my enemy!_

 _Only a Sith deals in absolutes. I will do what I must._

 _You will try._

 _You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them! Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!_

 _I hate you!_

 _You were my_ _brother, Anakin. I loved you..._

Revan awoke with a startle and pushed himself onto his hands and knees as he looked at the ground in horror and disbelief. _'Anakin… my best_ _friend, will become Darth Vader… The things he'll do… At least I know his son will bring him back to the light in the end and that he'll fulfil his destiny by killing Sidious. I know I should tell someone, but… I just can't. Besides, it'll all work out in the end anyway.'_ Revan used the pedestal to pull himself up before noticing something, two crossguard lightsaber hilts were hovering above the pedestal. _'The hell? These weren't here before.'_ he reached out with his mechno and grabbed the silver hilt before inspecting it.

 _'How do you-'_ his thoughts were interrupted when he accidentally channeled the Force through it, causing it to ignite a light-blue sparkling blade, as his eyes to widened. _'A_ _permafrost crystal?! This is one the rarest saber crystals in the galaxy!'_ he sheathed it and clipped it onto his belt after moving his purple one to the back of his belt. The Knight reached out with his off-hand and grabbed the black crossguard hilt before igniting it the same way as the other, causing an orange blade that looked like a river of lava to appear. _'A lava_ _crystal?! Another rare crystal!'_ the teen sheathed it and clipped it onto the other side of his belt before making his way out of the cave.

The Knight managed to climb over the wall and drop into the tower's courtyard just in time to see Anakin walking to Ahsoka, who was kneeling in front of a tree with her back to them. Revan's posture became guarded. _'Something's wrong with her.'_ he sensed, rushing up to Anakin before the two walked forward. "Ahsoka. Ahsoka, it's us. You're safe now. Let's go." he urged her. "Are you proud of me, Master?" she suddenly asked. "What? Of course, Snips. Course i'm proud of you. Now, let's get out of here." he urged again. "He's right, right about everything. You must join him." she said, standing up and facing them.

Revan's eyes widened in horror at her appearance, her orange skin was darker and lots of her blood veins were black. And worst of all, her eyes were no longer blue… They were yellow. _'There's no way she follows the Dark Side_ _voluntarily. That son of a bitch did something to her!'_ , "He only wants what's best for the universe." she said in a false-concerned, mock-gentle tone and look. _'Oookay… the way she said that creeped me out little.'_ , "Hey, what's wrong with you?" her master asked concerned. Ahsoka rolled her eyes as a glare appeared on her face.

"Always with the criticism, Master. Never really believing in me, trusting me. Well, I don't need you anymore." she said, turning her back to them. "Ahsoka. Ahsoka listen to me. He has done something to you. Snap out of it. This isn't you, Ahsoka!" Anakin said, trying to get through to her. "Isn't it? I feel more like myself than I ever have!" she exclaimed throwing her arms out in what appeared to be joy. "He asked me to give you a message. He said if you don't join him, he will kill me." she said with a small chuckle. "I won't let him." he swore. "Then you will be forced to kill me!" she replied, turning to them with a glare and summoning her saber and activating it before lunging into the air and bringing her saber down on her master.

Anakin blocked it and started to dodge her two-handed slashes, only blocking the ones he needed to. The master and apprentice continued to block and slash while Revan watched from a few feet away, refusing to get involved. "I don't want to fight you, Ahsoka." the older Knight said, blocking another slash. Ahsoka backflipped, kicking him in the jaw and knocking him onto his front as his lightsaber rolled away. Ahsoka landed on the ground crouched down before standing back up and reactivating her saber. "And now the student will kill the master!" she declared. Anakin summoned his saber from behind her as she jumped into the air, bringing her saber down again just as he reclaimed his and stood back up in time to block her blow.

"Getting ahead of yourself aren't you, Snips?" he asked, taunting her a bit. "Don't call me that! I hate it when you call me that!" she snapped, breaking the saberlock and trading a few more blows before he twisted their saber and disarming her as it flew upward. Ahsoka jumped onto his chest and used him to jump forward and onto the edge of the small elevated area with the tree before raising her hand and catching her saber. Ahsoka turned around with a dark grin before activating both her sabers as Obi-Wan came up beside Anakin with his ready. "Two Jedi. Finally a challenge." she said before leaping at them. Anakin jumped over her slashes before both Jedi each blocked one of her attacks.

Revan continued to watch.. _'I know I should help them, but… I just_ _can't bear the thought of ever fighting her… I could never forgive myself if I accidentally hurt her…'_ the two Jedi blocked a few more blows before she flipped over Obi-Wan who managed to turn around quickly and trade slashes. Anakin returned to fighting and used tried to use the Force to push her away, Ahsoka however stabbed her sabers into the ground to keep from getting pushed back too far. "Any suggestions?" Anakin asked his former master, turning his head to him. "Yes. We cut her free." Obi-Wan said, grabbing something from his belt as it formed into a dagger. "What is that?" Anakin asked in surprise as Ahsoka pulled her blades out of the ground. "It can kill the Son." the Master answered. "Where did you get that!? Give it to me!" she demanded as her voice sounded like the Son and hers together before she charged at them. Anakin blocked the lunge and the three resumed their fight when suddenly, the towers glass window broke and the Son and Daughter came flying out before landing in the spot the three Jedi had just leapt out of the away from.

The Son recovered first and stood to face the Father as he landed on the small elevated edge. "So glad you could make it to our little party, father." the Son said before shooting red lightning at the older man. The Father held both hands up and started blocking it. "You will stop this." the old man commanded as he kept blocking while the Jedi stood back up before the Son started using both hands. "You are too weak for me, old man. You mean nothing to me anymore." he snarled. A few seconds later the Father couldn't hold it back anymore and was blasted back before landing on the ground.

The Son jumped onto the elevated area and walked up to his father as the older man sat up before electrocuting more. "Anakin! Now!" Obi-Wan called out, tossing him the dagger. Unfortunately Ahsoka grabbed it mid-air and ran to the Son before giving them a dark triumphant smirk as she held it up tauntingly. The Son let up his attack and turned round to face her. "Everything has transpired exactly as I planned." he said with a triumphant smirk. "You showed them the Altar?" the Father asked his daughter, seeing the dagger as he managed to stand.

"I'm sorry, father. I didn't know how else to stop him." she apologized as Obi-Wan helped her stand and walk a few steps forward. "Give it to me, child." the Son ordered Ahsoka as he held his hand out. Ahsoka turned her head to the others with the same dark smirk. "Ahsoka, no!" Anakin pleaded as he took a few steps forward. Revan's heart sped up in fear as he felt something bad was going to happen. Ahsoka looked at the dagger before looking up at the Son and handing it to him before he swung it around a bit. "Thank you. Your usefulness has come to an end." he said before touching her head with two fingers. Ahsoka dropped to the ground and her lightsaber rolled out of her hand…

A look of horror and anguish formed onto Revan's face as he felt her life force vanish. _'She's… dead…'_ the teen stood frozen from what had just happened. " No!" Anakin cried out in horror as he attempted to run to her. The Son Force-pushed him back a few feet before turing to the Father. "The Jedi have brought me the dagger, and you have brought yourself. Now, father. You will die." he declared, holding the blade up. "Father!" the Daughter cried out as she rushed towards them. The Son brought it down just as she jumped in between them, causing him to impale her in the back.

The Son pulled away from her quickly with a look of horror on his face at what he'd done, just as her ethereal glow disappeared. The Father grabbed her to keep her from falling as his son looked at his hands in horror. "Why!?" he yelled in anguish before leaping into the air and flying off in gargoyle form. Revan finally snapped out of it and whipped his hood back so fast it almost ripped before taking his mask off and tossing it away as he rushed to Ahsoka's side before kneeling down and gently wrapping his flesh arm around her shoulders and placing his mecho on her waist.

Revan gently cradled her lifeless body in his arms. "Ahsoka… please come back to me... I'm begging you…" he pleaded softly as tears rolled down his face. Anakin came up quickly and kneeled beside him before looking at his other friend pleadingly. Revan closed his eyes and slowly shook his head as the Father took the dagger out of his daughter and tossed it away before laying her gently on the ground. "My daughter. What have I done." he questioned himself as she coughed a bit before placing a comforting hand in his. "Do not hate him, father. It is his nature." she replied.

"No. All is lost. The balance has been broken. I thought by bringing you here, I would…" he trailed off and shook his head slowly as the sky boomed with thunder and lightning. "But I have destroyed everything." he said, caressing his daughters cheek gently. "Can you help her?" Anakin asked him, referring to Ahsoka. "There is no light. The evil has been unleashed, and the Dark Side shall consume her." he answered. "You must help her!" the older Knight pleaded. "I cannot undo what is done. There is no hope." the old man said. "Yes, there is! There's always hope!" Anakin replied, not giving up.

The Father said nothing as he closed his eyes before the Daughter got his attention and pointed at Ahsoka. The Father stood up and walked a few steps away from their heads before gesturing Anakin to kneel in front of him. The older Knight did so and closed his eyes as he moved his arms the same way the Father was. "Then let my daughter's last act be to breathe life into your friend." he said as Anakin placed his middle fingers onto each of their heads before the Daughter glowed brightly again as it moved onto Ahsoka for a moment. Anakin stopped a second later and the Daughter was no longer glowing.

Ahsoka's skin returned to its normal orange and the black veins disappeared but her eyes remained closed. Revan cupped her cheek softly with his mechno hand and rested his forehead on hers before closing his eyes. "Ahsoka… please wake up… I… I love you…" he whispered softly. A moment later a hand cupped his cheek and soft lips pressed against his in a gentle kiss. The two broke away and smiled softly at one another. "I love you too…" she whispered before he closed the distance and they shared another love-filled kiss. After they broke apart he helped her sit up and moved back a bit. "Hey, Snips." Anakin greeted with a soft chuckle and smile after hugging her. "What's going on?" she asked them in a groggy voice, before looking at Obi-Wan questioningly for a second.

"Not much. It's good to see you." Anakin said before he and Revan helped her up and Obi-Wan handed her saber back to her. "As the balance in this world crumbles, so shall war escalate in your galaxy. As my son has descended into the Dark Side, so have the Sith gained strength." the Father said, kneeling beside his daughter. "We will stop your son." Anakin promised. "No. You must go now. He needs your ship to leave the planet. You must eave before he can take it." the old man warned. "What about you?" Obi-Wan asked. "I shall mourn all that i've done. And all that is yet to be." he replied before they hopped of the small ledge. Revan summoned his mask with the Force and clipped it onto his belt before lacing the fingers of his mechno-arm with Ahsoka's and sharing a loving smile with her as the four Jedi exited the tower and started walking back towards the shuttle...

 **Chapter 7 is done and Episode III is halfway over. I** **t's taken awhile but** **Revan and Ahsoka are** **finally together.**


	8. Ghosts of Mortis

**Here's chapter 8, the final part of the Mortis arc.**

 _STRANDED!_

 _OBI-WAN KENOBI, REVAN, ANAKIN SKYWALKER, AND HIS PADAWAN AHSOKA TANO ARE CAUGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF A TREACHEROUS BATTLE BETWEEN GOOD AND EVIL._

 _THE SCALES NOW TIP TOWARDS THE DARK SIDE. OUR FOUR WARRIORS MUST GUARD AGAINST ATTACK AS THEY PLAN THEIR ESCAPE._

 _A GREAT WEIGHT HAS BEEN PLACED ON ANAKIN'S SHOULDERS, FOR IT IS NOW THAT HE MUST FACE WHO HE REALLY IS..._

The new couple were currently in the small alcove inside the ships cockpit, trying to get repairs done. Revan kept taking looks at Ahsoka and smiling behind his mask. "What?" she asked, a smile creeping onto her face as she rested her goggles on her forehead. "I'll tell you later, once were off this godforsaken planet." he replied before she nodded, lowered her goggles and they went back to work. "Well. You want the bad news, or the really bad news?" she asked the two older Jedi a few second later as the couple popped their heads out of the alcove and she rested her arms on the ground as they looked towards them where Anakin was sitting with his legs hanging over the ramps opening and Obi-Wan was standing on it.

"Let's try the bad news, laced with a little optimism." Obi-Wan suggested, folding his arms as he and the older Knight turned their attention to them. Ahsoka pulled herself up as she replied. "We've got two cracked shilo pins, a busted power converter, the engines should be fired twice to dump debris, and the backup vents need charging." she said, tapping it where it was on the roof with her wrench before crossing her arms while Revan pulled himself up. Obi-Wan held his chin. "Sounds terribly downbeat." the Master replied before the two teens hopped back down into the alcove. "Can it be fixed?" he asked. "We can reroute the primary initiator, weld the dampening vents, and that might give us enough power to leave the atmosphere. After that, I have no guarantees she'll hold together." Ahsoka replied. "We'll take our chances. Better than staying here." Obi-Wan said. A moment later Revan heard one of the speeders take off and sighed quietly. _'I hope you know_ _what you're doing, Skywalker.'_

Revan was now working by himself while Ahsoka laid on the ground to rest for a moment. "Might I suggest less sleeping and a little more work?" Obi-Wan suggested with a smirk, kneeling at the entrance to the alcove and holding a cup of water in each hand as she sat up and rested her goggles on her forehead. "Sorry, Master Kenobi." she apologized in a tired voice. "Here. this should help." he offered, handing both cups to her before she handed one to Revan who pulled his mask off in order to take sips from the water. "We need to change plans. You must focus on the firing drives. Disengage them." the older Jedi said as he took a few steps away. "But we're almost finished putting this junk heap back together, and now-" she started to protest before he cut her off. "Just do as I say. We don't have much time." he warned lightly while pulling the second bike down the ramp. "You're the boss." she said with a shrug before pulling her goggles back down and continuing to work with her boyfriend.

Once they were done the two walked out of the ship as Obi-Wan was in the middle of speaking to the Father. "Anakin has gone to confront your son, hasn't he?" the Master asked in a not too pleased voice. "Deep within this planet exists a place where all that is dark is channeled." the old man explained. "And how do I get there?" Obi-Wan asked as he got on the bike. "You cannot interfere." the Father warned. "The way I see it, if we were not supposed to interfere, Ahsoka, Revan and I wouldn't be here in the first place." Obi-Wan countered before turning his head to look at the couple. "Look after the ship. I'm going to find Anakin." he said before speeding off. The couple walked back into the ship and while Ahsoka attempted to make more repairs, Revan chewed on some food before a familiar feeling came over him. _'Not this again…'_ the Knight blacked out...

 _What if I could show you… the future?_

 _No… No! Stop it!_

 _Know yourself… Know_ what _you will become!_

 _I will not look!_

 _The Force is strong with you._

 _Anakin, please!_

 _You were my brother, Anakin!_

 _A powerful Sith you will become._

 _I hate you!_

 _No… No. No!_

Revan shot up in his chair and wiped his face clean of sweat. _'Holy shit! Something tells me part of that vision just happened to Anakin. Which means… he knows.'_ he suddenly noticed Ahsoka cupping his face and looked at her to see a worried look on her face. "Are you okay? I could sense you were in pain. I've been trying to wake you up for the past fifteen minutes." she said softly. "Yeah, i'm okay. Promise." he replied, giving her a small reassuring smile. Ahsoka nodded and moved her hands to his shoulders before giving a gentle squeeze. "If you ever want to talk about it, i'm here." she said, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. "I know." he said softly and with another small smile. _'But I_ _can't...'_

While Revan mentally recovered from his vision, Ahsoka sat in the co-pilot seat and attempted to get a signal. "Finally. This is Jedi shuttle 634 calling on all secure channels for help. Do you read? I repeat. We are stranded and need immediate evac. Come in, please!" she said, pressing the com button a few more times. "Nothing?" Revan asked as he walked up to her. "No." she replied with a sigh as he held his hand out. Ahsoka took it before he pulled her up gently and held her at arm's-length with his hands on her hips. "We're going to get out of here, I promise." he said softly, before kissing her gently as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you…" she whispered against his neck after they broke the kiss and rested her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed. "I love you too…" he whispered back, rubbing the exposed flesh on her back gently with his thumbs.

After breaking their embrace they shared one last kiss before going back into the alcove to continue working, when Revan's com went off. " _Revan, Ahsoka come in please. Can you hear me?_ " Obi-Wan asked from the other end. Ahsoka answered for them as her boyfriend held his arm up. "Yes, Master. Any success with Anakin?" she asked. " _No, quite the opposite._ " the Master answered in worried tone. "Master, what are you saying?" she asked, her tone becoming worried. " _Anakin has joined with the Son. Do not engage him._ " the older Jedi warned as a look of horror crossed her face. "But-" she began to protest, only for him to cut her off. " _Just do as I say. Listen to me. You have to disable the ship._ " he said. "But we just finished putting it back together." she protested lightly. " _Please listen. We have to prevent Anakin and the Son from leaving._ " he warned. "Yes, Master." she replied as they heard a speeder stop outside the ship. Revan slipped his mask on before the couple jumped up and held onto some thick covered wires just as Anakin walked underneath them and into the cockpit. They let go and landed silently on the ground. "Come on! We have to hurry." she whispered, getting onto the bike.

"Ahsoka…" he trailed off softly as he cupped her cheek with his robotic hand. "I'll hold him off, while you take the power converter and go rescue Kenobi." he said in a gentle tone. "I won't leave you." she declared softly with tears brimming in her eyes. "Then i'm sorry. As a Jedi Knight, I _order_ you to leave me behind." he said, his tone still soft. Ahsoka knew he hated to pull rank on her and hesitantly complied. "I love you…" she whispered as a tear rolled down her face before her boyfriend gently wiped it away. "I know…" he whispered back before she turned the bike around and took off. "Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled in anger as he ran down the ramp.

"Tell me where she went?!" he demanded his friend. "Over my dead body." the young Knight replied. "You think you're a match for me? You're not the Chosen One! I however am." the corrupted Knight shot. "'Chosen One'? No. I'm something _else_ …" he trailed off for a moment before turning to face his corrupted friend. "I am the Prodigal Knight." he declared, adopting one of his ancestor's titles. "Sure you are." the other Knight agreed sarcastically. "There's something i've always wondered, Anakin…" the Prodigal Knight trailed off as he unclipped his sabers and ignited them. "Which one of us is stronger?" he finished. "Let's find out, shall we?" the older man asked, unclipping his saber and activating it. "Let's dance, Bozo." Revan taunted before the two best friends rushed each other.

Revan crossed his blades to block Anakin's slash before breaking away and bringing his ice blade down for a vertical slash while slashing horizontally with his lava blade. The corrupted Knight managed to block both at the same time. "I admit, you've gotten good, kid." he said, breaking the saberlock and stepping back a bit before launching himself at the teen. Said teen sidestepped the attack and attempted to slash the older man's back, only for him to recover quickly and block the slash. "Trying to slash a man when his back is turned? Didn't think you'd sink that low." he scolded coldly, only to receive a backhanded slap from a robotic hand. Anakin landed on the ground and pushed himself to his hands and knees before spitting some blood out and glaring venomously at the teenager. "I'd do _anything_ to protect Ahsoka!" the teen roared, causing the ground to shake and crack a bit.

Anakin stood up and wiped his mouth. "I apparently thought the same thing in the future the Son showed me, only for my actions to kill Padme instead of save her!" he snarled. "That's because your love for her makes you more susceptible to the Dark Side. My love for Ahsoka and her love for me, keep me anchored to the Light." Revan said, calming down. "You dare say your relationship with Ahsoka is better than mine is with Padme?!" the corrupted Knight demanded. "Yes. While I may be a Jedi, I will say this: She is the Light to my Dark, the one person who can keep from suffering my ancestor's fate." he said, clipping his sabers to his belt before suddenly crying out in pain and falling to ground as red electricity surged through him. "Touching, but pointless. Soon we will escape and you and your friends will be left here to rot." the Son said as he suddenly appeared. "Anakin, don't do this…" Revan pleaded, his voice strained from pain.

"I can't make contact with anybody. I don't think anyone will hear my signal." Anakin said to the Son, ignoring Revan's plea. "My father still has hold over this realm, but I will be able to draw any ship here soon." the Son replied. "If I know my old master, he too will try to stop us. Together with your father, they could be a formidable opponent." the corrupted Knight warned him. "I can turn the tide in our favor. Stay here." the Dark Force-wielder ordered before changing into his gargoyle form and flying away. Anakin turned his attention back to the younger Knight who was curled up on his side and walked up to him with a look that appeared to be sympathy. "Revan, if you join us we can stop Sidious and the Jedi! We would bring peace to the galaxy." he urged his friend. "Do you really mean all of this, Anakin?" Revan asked without looking at him. "Yes." he replied without hesitation. The younger Knight rolled onto his other side and away from his corrupted friend. "Then my friend is truly dead…" he said quietly before sensing the hurt from the older man.

"What did he show you?" the Father asked, suddenly appearing behind them. "I've seen what I become, and I cannot let that happen." Anakin replied, turning around to face the old man. "And for this, you join him? Your destiny can change just as quickly as the love in one's heart can fade. Nothing is set in stone." the Father said. "But I will cause so much pain." Anakin argued, his tone taking on some anguish. "If there is to be balance, what you have seen must be forgotten." the old man said before placing two fingers on the older Knight's forehead, causing him to fall on the ground and unconscious.

"You erased his memory of the future?" Revan asked as he stood up. "Yes. You too have learned of his future." the old man replied. "You're not gonna… you know." the teen said, worry creeping into his voice. "No. What you have learned, was at your own choice. It was meant to happen. While he must beware his heart. Your attachment to the girl keeps you protected from following the path he will one day." the old Force-wielder replied. "So he really will become Darth Vader then?" Revan asked quietly. "Yes. It is unavoidable. Treasure your friendship with him while you still can, and tell no one of his fate." the old man replied. "I promise." the young Knight said before he and the other two went back to the Father's monastery.

Anakin shifted as he awoke and sat up. "Where am I?" he asked the old man. "We have brought you back to my monastery." he said, kneeling at the older Knight's side and gesturing to Revan. "What happened?" Anakin asked them. "My son broke the laws of time and showed you what you should never seen." the old Force-wielder explained. "I don't remember." he replied, holding his head with his robot hand. "I have erased that time. We shall never know." the Father replied. "Revan! Master!" Ahsoka called out as she landed the bike near them.

Ahsoka quickly got off the bike and rushed up to her boyfriend before jumping and wrapping her arms around his neck in love and relief. Revan managed to keep them from toppling over before removing his mask and clipping it to his belt before sharing a passionate kiss with the love of his life. Ahsoka reluctantly broke it and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm so glad your alright…" she said softly against his neck. "I had to be. I have a reason after all." he replied with same tone and shared a smile before the two nuzzled noses and broke apart.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked his first padawan, walking up to them as Revan helped his friend stand. "I think so, but we must stop the Son once and for all." the older Knight replied. "We have little time, and you'll get only one chance. You know what you must do." the Father said as he stood up and walked up to Anakin before they heard the Son's voice and looked up as he descended into the courtyard, landing in front of Anakin and his father. "How quaint. My own personal send-off." he said as his father turned to face him. "I ask you one last time. Do not leave, my son." he said as the Son smirked. "You have no power to keep me, old man. You must understand by now, this planet is not my destiny!" his son exclaimed.

"What you will do will destroy all that is good. I beg you, restrain yourself and stay." his father pleaded. "I cannot." the Son refused. "And then it shall be. I love you, my son." the old man replied. "Do you?" his son asked as Anakin ignited his blade and attempted to slash at him. The Son blocked three slashes with his arms before picking up Anakin by his throat and choking him. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka activated theirs while the Son threw the older Knight far away to the side before using the Force to grab their sabers then push them away. _'Why the hell did they even bother? Even I know it's stupid to attack him_ _right now.'_ Revan folded his arms and waited for the right moment.

The Father used the Force to grab the dagger of his son's belt while he was still distracted. "What?" the Son asked before chuckling evilly and throwing the saber away. "You're going to kill me now?" he asked. "I held hope that you could resist the Dark Side. But I see now, there is no going back." the Father said before pointing it at his own chest. "Father…" the Son said in a worried tone before his father plunged the dagger into his own chest. "No! What have you done!? It did not have to be this way!" he exclaimed in anguish, holding the old man up and taking the dagger out before tossing it away as he helped his father to his knees.

"Yes, my child. It did. You and I are tied together, and your strength runs through me. This way, I take your power." the Father said as his breath started to become laboured. "Please, don't die…" his son begged softly. "I always knew there was good in you." his father replied before they hugged, Revan came up behind the Son and before he could react as he let go of his father and pulled back a bit, the young Knight rammed his lava blade through the Dark Force-wielder's back "That was for Ahsoka, you son of a bitch!" he growled. "And so you have betrayed me, father." the Son said in a quiet voice as the old man cradled his son's head for a moment as he let out one final gasp before dying. The Father laid his son's lifeless body on the ground as Revan sheathed his blade.

"It is done." the teen said as he lowered onto one knee. "And now, I die. My heart broken, but knowing the role you will play." the Father said, looking at Anakin. "And what is that?" the older Knight questioned. "You are the Chosen One. You have brought balance to this world. Stay on this path, and you will do it again for the galaxy. But beware your heart." he turned his attention to Revan. "I have something for you…" he said, reaching into his robes and pulling out a grey holocron in the shape of a hexagonal prism before holding it out. Revan gently took it and moved it around before trying to use the Force on it, only for nothing to happen. "How do you open it?" he asked. "You will know, when the time is right." the Father answered cryptically before releasing his last breath and falling to ground. A moment later his body disappeared, leaving only his clothes as the rocks hovering outside the monastery started to fall and the crystal hovering above it shattered at the top, releasing a blinding white light...

The four Jedi awoke to the sound of Rex's voice and found themselves back in space, aboard their shuttle, and in their same seats. " _General Skywalker, come in!_ " the clone captain said as he appeared on the projector. "We read you, Rex. Can you hear me?" the older Knight asked. " _Yes, sir. Standing by. We were worried there for a moment._ " the captain replied, relief in his voice. "A moment? We've been gone more than a moment, Rex." Anakin said. " _Sir, I don't understand. You'll need to explain._ " he replied, sounding confused. "You… wouldn't believe me if I told you. We're coming in now." the older Knight said with a small smile as moved the ship towards the Star Destroyer.

Revan reached into his robes' pocket and pulled the holocron out before taking his mask off and inspecting the small device. Ahsoka noticed and stood up before walking over and gently sitting his lap. His girlfriend relaxed against him and rested her head on his shoulder before the couple shared a kiss and she sighed happily and tiredly. "I love you…" she murmured. "I love you too…" he said quietly. A moment later Ahsoka's breathing slowed as she fell asleep, Revan looked at the holocron for another moment before slipping it back into his pocket the wrapping his arms around his girlfriend and joining her in a peaceful sleep...

 **And done chapter 8! The Mortis arc is over. As for the next chapter, it might be an episode or it might be a chapter focused on Revan and Ahsoka's relationship. Haven't quite decided yet.**


	9. The Citadel

**Chapter 9 is here.**

 _CAPTURED!_

 _RETURNING FROM A PERILOUS ASSIGNMENT IN THE OUTER RIM, JEDI MASTER EVEN PIELL'S CRUISER CRUISER HAS FALLEN UNDER ATTACK AND BEEN BOARDED._

 _SEEKING VITAL INFORMATION HE CARRIES ABOUT SECRET HYPERSPACE LANES CALLED THE NEXUS ROUTE, SEPARATIST FORCES HAVE TAKEN HIM ALIVE._

 _NOW THE JEDI ARE PREPARING A STEALTH INTO THE HEART OF SEPARATIST SPACE IN AN EFFORT TO RESCUE MASTER PIELL FROM THE DEADLY PRISON KNOWN AS THE CITADEL..._

Revan and Ahsoka jogged down one of the Temple's small hallways, after hearing the briefing and caught up with Anakin, Obi-Wan and Plo before falling into step beside them. "Master. I'm sorry we're late." she apologized before continuing. "We're going to rescue Master Piell, right?" she asked with a hopeful smile. The Jedi stopped walking and her master crossed his arms as he looked at her. "You two have much to discuss." Plo said to the two of them before he and Obi-Wan continued walking. Anakin turned his attention back to his padawan. "Ahsoka, i'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier," he apologized before placing his robotic hand on her shoulder gently. "but you won't be coming along on this one." he finished, removing his hand.

"Not coming? But you're breaking into the Citadel. No one's ever done it." she argued, not sounding very pleased at being left behind. The older Knight took a few steps forward as he spoke, "The Citadel wasn't designed to hold common criminals. It was created to hold Jedi if any of us lost our way. It's not a place for padawans." he said before turning around to face them. "You're just being protective, again! That's not fair! How am I supposed to learn if you won't let me share the risk?" she complained with a frown. "This isn't a mission for learning. You either do or die. And that's not a risk i'm willing to share. Come on, Revan." he said before turning around.

"Actually, if she's not going neither am I." the younger Knight said. Anakin just gave a dismissal wave before walking away. "Have it your way." the older man grumbled. "You don't have to back out of the mission just for me, you know." she said, turing to face him. Revan could tell, despite her words, that she was grateful he wouldn't go without her and gently held her hands. "Ahsoka, you're my girlfriend. My place is by your side. I'll never leave you, I promise." he said softly before removing his mask and sharing a tender kiss with her. "You have an idea, don't you?" he asked upon noticing the smirk on her face. Ahsoka said nothing as she pulled by the hand.

The couple walked into the hanger the clones and three older Jedi were in before walking up to Plo as he checked over his starfighter. "Master Plo? May I speak with you?" Ahsoka asked him as she crossed her arms. "What is it, Little 'Soka?" he asked, checking the cockpit. "It's about the mission. Master Skywalker doesn't want me to go." she replied. "That is his choice." he reminded before she sat on the side of the starfighter. "I know, but I think he's being overly protective. He's picking and choosing which assignments I can be a part of." she complained.

"He is your master." the older Jedi reminded again as he stopped working to look at her. "Yes, but. It's not for him to decide, when and how I should put my life in danger. That should be my choice." she argued. Revan wasn't exactly thrilled with the prospect of her being in danger, but knew enough not to argue with her about it. Once Anakin, Obi-Wan and the clones were frozen in carbonite the couple stepped onto of the platforms each before the Ugnaught working it pressed a few buttons and they were lowered. _'I pray to the Force, if anyone's gonna die from this let it be me and spare Ahsoka.'_

 _'Oh, man… My neck is killing me. What a ride though.'_ The younger Knight stretched as Anakin spoke. "Hey, Snips." he greeted her absentmindedly. "Hey, Master." she greeted back before his eyes widened in realization and he gave her a disapproving frown. "I must have carbon sickness, because I could swear that's Ahsoka and Revan." Obi-Wan said, rubbing his shoulder. "Your eyes are fine. It's Ahsoka's hearing that needs help." the older Knight replied while still frowning at his padawan. Ahsoka took a few steps forward as she spoke, "I received orders to join the team, I thought you knew." she said as he stepped up to her. "Orders? From who?" he questioned as she turned to face him.

"I discussed it with Master Plo." she replied. "He didn't tell me." the Knight said. "You were already in carbonite." she replied while gesturing to the blocks with he thumb. "And I changed my mind about not going." Revan added. "While _I_ gave you a specific order not come." Anakin said, attention still on his padawan. "If there's one thing i've learned from you, Master. It's that following direct orders isn't always the best way to solve a problem." she replied as Obi-Wan walked up to them. "I see Anakin's new teaching method is to do as I say, not as I do." he said with a smile before turning to her and his second former padawan. "Welcome aboard." he said to the couple, earning a smile from Ahsoka and a nod from Revan.

After Anakin charged Artoo with guarding the shuttle, he and the others left the cave near the river of lava and made their way alongside one of the lower ledges above the lava. The group stopped at one of the ledges with a view of the prison and Anakin took out a small pair of macrobinoculars before looking at the tower. "I see the entry point." he said a minute later. "You were right, the wind conditions are too strong for jetpacks." Cody agreed. "Yes, we'll have to do it the old-fashioned way. With ascension cables and steel grip." Obi-Wan replied. "I don't think so." Anakin said before looking through the binoculars. "What do you mean?" his former master asked. "Electro-mines." he said, lowering the binoculars before continuing, "There's nowhere to put a grappling hook at that height, and we hit one of those… The mission's over. They'll know we're here." Anakin explained before Obi-Wan took the binoculars and used them to look at the entrance point. "I suppose that means we free climb it." Rex said slowly before they started to do just that.

Fifteen minutes later the group was climbing along the rocks with mines around them as purple arcs of electricity hopped between each every few seconds. Revan made sure to remain below Ahsoka, that way he could catch her if she accidentally lost her grip. "Hanging in there, Snips?" Anakin called from above them on the cliffside. "Couldn't be better." she replied with a hint of sarcasm before looking down at the lava. "I could do without the wind though." she said to herself before continuing to climb. A few minutes later they were now below the platform of the entry point. "The entry point is just a few more metres." Obi-Wan informed them as they continued climbing, the Master climbed underneath it to reach the ledge and check to see if the coast was clear.

A minute later he let himself dangle off the ledge with one hand and looked back at the group before placing his finger in front of his mouth to tell them to be silent. Anakin looked at the others and held his robot hand out as a way of telling them to stop. After a few seconds, Obi-Wan looked over the ledge again for a moment before placing his feet on the rock below him and turning his attention to Anakin. "They locked the door. It's ray-shielded." he said, raising his voice a bit so it could be heard over the wind. "Ray-shielded? that wasn't the plan." Anakin replied, shaking his head briefly. "Well it's in the plan, now." Kenobi informed. Ahsoka crawled up high enough to be just above Anakin.

"There's an opening up there." she said, looking up at a small ventilation shaft door. "We know. They're ventilation ducts, but they're far too small for us to gain access." her master pointed out. "Too small for you maybe, but I think I can squeeze through." she replied. "Well, we hadn't planned on Ahsoka being here. Perhaps she's right." Obi-Wan said before Anakin gave her a nod. Ahsoka started to crawl up to the shaft with Revan right behind her. The couple jumped onto the top of the platform's roof and she took the hatch off. _'Shit. There's no way i'm fitting in there.'_ Ahsoka was about to crawl into the shaft when Revan grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Be careful." he pleaded softly, earning a soft smile and quick kiss on the mask from his girlfriend before she crawled into the shaft. The young Knight jumped down just in time to see her turn the shield off and their fellow Jedi join them on the platform. Ahsoka leaned against the wall with one hand and smirked at her master. "See? I can handle myself after all." she said to him as her boyfriend and Obi-Wan helped the clones up onto the platform. Anakin smiled slightly but said nothing as he walked past her and into the facility, he stopped and they all turned their attention to Fives. "Charger!" he called out as they heard one of the clones screaming as he fell before one of the mines was heard activating and the alarm went off a second later. "Well, they know we're here." Obi-Wan stated.

The group made their way through the corridors with caution before stopping at a three-way intersection with droids running at the other end to the right. "Clear." Ahsoka said after checking around the corner. The group jogged towards the end of the short corridor the droids were in when Anakin spoke to Fives. "Take out their surveillance." he said before they stopped. Fives dropped to one knee and took out the two cameras with his rifle before they were shot at by the blasters on the wall at the four-way intersection. A few clones took cover while the others stood behind the Jedi as they deflected blaster fire with their sabers.

Fives and Echo managed to take out two just ahead of them before Rex destroyed two himself. Obi-Wan nodded to the first two clones who nodded back before taking out another two guns. Revan and Ahsoka each took out one of the last two on their left. "The walls are electrified!" Longshot yelled as a wall of electricity started moving towards them. "Go! Go! Go! Go!" he yelled quickly as the group hurried forward and managed to take cover behind the corners ahead. Longshot however, was caught in the blast and electrocuted. "Longshot!" Cody cried out upon seeing his brother die. "We must keep moving." Obi-Wan reminded them gently.

Fives and Echo burst through Piell's cell door first and took out the droids just as the others walked in. "Secure the entrance." Anakin told the other clones before slashing the power supply to Piell's containment field. Obi-Wan caught him and gently helped the dazed Jedi to the ground. "Master Piell, are you alright?" Kenobi asked him. "Obi-Wan, what took you guys so long?" he joked lightly. "At least your sense of humor is still intact." Anakin replied with a small smirk as he helped the other Jedi stand. "It takes more than they got to break me, young Skywalker." he said as Obi-Wan handed his saber back to him. "So you have the coordinates for the Nexus Route?" the older Knight asked. "I got them, alright. Half of them anyway. My captain's got the other half, I erased the computers when we were boarded and had both of us memorize part of the intel. That way, if somehow I cracked, the information would be useless to them without the other half." Piell explained. "Where's your captain?" Obi-Wan asked. "Being held with the other officers, I assume." Piell replied. "We're gonna need a new plan for getting out." Anakin said to his former master.

Cody checked the corner with his rifle before gesturing to them it was clear. After the rest moved up three commando droids appeared at the end of the hallway ahead of them with blasters aimed. The clones and Jedi readied their weapons before hearing something behind them and seeing three more commando droids. The droids started moving forward while firing at them and occasionally hopping off the wall to dodge blasts. One droid managed to get in between them and grab a clone before punching him in the stomach a few times while Rex and Fives took out one that tried to rush them. Sensing his girlfriend in trouble, Revan turned around to see a droid pinning her to ground with one hand keeping her saber away and the other gripping her neck. The young Knight's eyes flashed yellow upon seeing this and he dropped his saber before grabbing the droid by its head with his robot hand and crushing it. _'Get the fuck off my girlfriend!'_ Revan helped her up quickly just as Cody tackled a droid against the wall and Obi-Wan slashed a leg then the head off another while Piell finished off the last one.

"We need to keep moving." Obi-Wan urged before they kept walking. Barely a minute later they clutched their heads as high-pitched noise surrounded them and a magnetic field pulled their saber and blasters into an alcove in the ceiling. _'Wait… magnetic?!'_ Revan barely had a chance to glance at his hand when he, along with Anakin, were hauled up to alcove ceiling by their mechno-arms. "Anakin, Revan!" Obi-Wan cried as he saw them get carried up. Before the two had a chance to try getting themselves down, the alcove lit up with that same electricity from earlier. "Revan!" Ahsoka cried out in horror upon seeing her boyfriend electrocuted. A moment later the electricity stopped and the two Knights were barely keeping themselves from passing out when a voice was heard in the corridor. " _You fools! I hope you enjoyed the reunion with your fellow Jedi, because you're going to be my guests for a very long time._ " he said, laughing evilly and just as four commando droids appeared, two in front and two behind.

Ahsoka and the other two attempted to Force-push the droids only for them to stop almost immediately. "They're magnetized!" Obi-Wan said in a worried tone before the three tried again, this time the droids tried shooting after their upper bodies were no longer being pushed back. Fives tried punching one in the head, only for it to dodge then smack him to the ground with it's blaster. Cody and another clone attempted to do the same, with the results obviously being the same as well. Anakin noticed his saber was a few inches in front of him and attempted to grab it when the electricity started again, fighting through the pain he grabbed it before slashing one of the power conduits, freeing them and the weapons. Revan managed to recover quicker than Anakin, who was on the ground laying on his side and groaning in pain. The clones and four other Jedi recovered their weapons quickly before the clones immediately opened fire on two of the droids while Revan and Kenobi took the other two out. "Are you alright, sir?" Echo asked the older Knight as he helped him stand. "Yeah, let's get out of here." he replied as they started jogging down the corridor, but not before Rex shot one of the cameras.

The group soon reached the prison block that held Piell's men and stopped in front of a cell door. Anakin activated his saber and stabbed it into the door and pulling up, forcing in the door to open before Ahsoka tackled a commando droid to the ground and stabbed her saber in its chest. Piell and the others walked in as his men stood up from where they were sitting. Revan tensed upon noticing the last man, and only non-clone, to stand. _'Tarkin.'_ A snarl appeared on the young Knight's face and he fought the urge to kill the future tyrannical Moff. Remembering that his fellow Jedi could sense what he was feeling, the young Knight quickly calmed himself before they had a chance to even try. Revan looked at his girlfriend and saw her giving him a small suspicious look, causing his blood to run cold. _'Fuck! Now she's gonna question me as to why I tensed upon seeing Tarkin, and I get feeling she_ _isn't going to believe most of the lies I can come up with.'_ He snapped out of his thoughts when Tarkin spoke.

"General." he greeted the small Jedi Master respectfully while Revan rolled his eyes. "Captain Tarkin." Piell greeted back. "I never thought i'd see you again. And you brought friends." the captain replied. "Tarkin, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Revan." Piell introduced them as the two other Jedi walked into the cell. Anakin and Tarkin locked eyes form a moment. _'I bet my lightsaber, these two will get along well_ _immediately.'_ Tarkin turned his attention back to Piell. "Now that you've found us, how do you expect to get us out? If they've locked this fortress down, there's at least ten squads on their way. It's going to be impossible to escape." the captain pointed out.

"What if we split up? My team will create a diversion, while Anakin leads the others away. That way, if one of us is captured, the enemy will only have part of the information and not all of it." Obi-Wan suggested, holding his chin thoughtfully before Tarkin took a few steps towards him as he spoke. "General Kenobi, I think it's better if we stick together. A stronger force would have a better chance of protecting the information." Tarkin argued. "Not in this situation." the Master replied before turning around and starting to make his way out of the cell. "But surely we would have more strength in numbers, rather than divide us." the captain argued again. "Obi-Wan has a point. I'll go with him, you go with Skywalker." Piell said before exiting the cell.

Revan, Ahsoka, Anakin, Rex and Tarkin were running down one of the corridors and towards an area they hoped to exit from when the facility shook a bit, Revan managed to catch his girlfriend before fell and smirked at her. "Ahsoka, I could've sworn I said we should stop meeting like this." he teased, earning an eye roll and smirk in return. The Jedi activated their sabers and stopped for a moment so Anakin could check the map on his holopad. The older Knight pressed his hand against the wall right beside a few times before stabbing his saber in it and cutting a man-sized ring. "Everybody in." he said before Fives and Echo pushed the wall out. Ahsoka jumped through first with he boyfriend right behind her and found themselves in a long winding tunnel with the only walkways being small cliff-sides and a river of lava between each and at least thirty feet below.

Ahsoka ran forward a bit to check it out before Echo spoke. "This is one of the original fortress tunnels." he said. "The advantage of old archive data." Fives replied as Tarkin and Anakin were the last two to exit. "The tunnel's clear." Ahsoka called out from ahead. "Looks like Obi-Wan's distraction worked. Things seem to be going as planned." Anakin said to Tarkin. "It's when things do not go as planned that concerns me. What then?" the captain questioned. "It's when things don't go as planned that we Jedi are at our best. Trust me." the older Knight assured before walking. "I reserve my trust for those who take action, General Skywalker." Tarkin said as the other man stopped and addressed him without turning around. "Then let me remind you, we rescued you back there. And I reserve my trust for those who understand gratitude, Captain Tarkin." Anakin replied in an even tone before walking again. Tarkin smirked for a moment then fell into step behind him while Revan walked alongside Echo and Fives. _'I could practically see and hear Darth Vader and Grand Moff Tarkin during that last exchange instead of my friend and the captain.'_

 **Chapter 9 is done. As for chapter 10,** **hopefully i'll have it up soon instead taking close to two months. And from now on there will be only one or two Revan-centered chapters per story, since most of the time between my last update and this one was spent on trying to write one chapter that wasn't based on an episode.**


	10. Counterattack

**Chapter 10 is up.**

 _ESCAPE FROM A SEPARATIST PRISON!_

 _CARRYING INFORMATION ABOUT SECRET ROUTES INTO THE HEART OF THE REPUBLIC AND SEPARATIST HOMEWORLDS, JEDI MASTER EVEN PIELL WAS CAPTURED AND IMPRISONED IN A FORTRESS KNOW AS THE CITADEL._

 _LEADING AN ELITE STRIKE TEAM, OBI-WAN KENOBI AND ANAKIN SKYWALKER RESCUE MASTER PIELL AND HIS OFFICERS._

 _NOW THE JEDI HAVE SPLIT UP TO EVADE SEPARATIST FORCES AS THEY ATTEMPT TO ESCAPE THE CITADEL..._

"Artoo, are you and your battle droids ready to go?" Anakin asked the droid over his com as the group carefully made their way along the ledge and earning an affirmative beep. "Alright, get the ship fired up. We'll meet you at the pipeline exit after you've picked up Obi-Wan, assuming he's still on schedule." the older Knight replied before cutting off. Anakin continued leading the group through the tunnel, with Tarkin behind him and Ahsoka behind the captain. Revan walked behind her with the clones behind him, that way if something attacked, he could protect her. _'Plus the view is quite nice.'_ he smiled while admiring the exposed skin on her back. Said woman turned her head to the side so she could look at him and smiled, almost as if she knew what he was thinking. _'I wouldn't put it past her, after all she knows me better than anyone else.'_

Ahsoka checked around a small archway before gesturing to the others it was clear and after they walked through and continued, a probe droid floated from behind and stopped in the archway before attempting to escape. Anakin hid near the top of the archway and dropped down, slashing it in the process before sheathing his saber and continuing too walk. "I'm beginning to admire the design of this fortress. It's rather formidable to evade." Tarkin said with an impressed tone and smile as he walked alongside Ahsoka and Revan. "How can you admire such a horrible place?" Ahsoka questioned as Tarkin clasped his hands behind him. "Ah, you reveal your shortsightedness. This ordeal only demonstrates how effective facilities like the Citadel are. Pity it ended up in Separatist hands and not ours." the captain mused as he continued walking while the couple stopped.

"He has a point." Anakin agreed, coming up beside them. Ahsoka frowned and gave him a disapproving look. _'I hate to agree with the bastard, but he is right. This place would come in handy. Though i'm not stupid enough to say that out loud, lest I deal with Ahsoka being mad at me.'_ The young Knight was snaped out of his thoughts as Anakin spoke again. "Alright, Snips, I need you to lead the group. Keep following the tunnel, i'll catch up." he said, turning around before Ahsoka stopped him. "Hey. Where are you going?" she questioned. "Obi-Wan's not here, so someone has to protect our flank." he replied before walking towards the end of the group. "I guess it's a good thing we came after all." she said, smiling at her boyfriend. "Indeed." he agreed as the two made their way back to the front.

Revan walked in between Ahsoka and Tarkin while she lead the group and the captain walked next to Rex. "I am concerned the Jedi have elected this… _child_ to lead the group." Tarkin said to Rex, loud enough for only the other captain to hear. Or so he thought, judging from Revan squeezing his fists. "I've served with her many times, and I trust her, captain." Rex replied. "Uh-oh." Ahsoka said as they turned the corner, coming to a dead end. "Dead end." the clone captain said. Fives looked around the corner from where they had just come from before pulling his head back quickly as blaster bolts flew towards them. "Look out!" he warned as he and the others took cover when three super battle droids appeared. Revan and Ahsoka deflected blasts from the first one before Fives managed to blast it hard enough to make it fall off the ledge. The Jedi deflected bolts from the other two for a moment before Anakin dropped down and slashed them pieces before five commando droids with riot shields appeared and started walking towards them.

"What happened? Why didn't you blow the wall? That part of the plan was your job." the older Knight said as he backed up to them while focusing on the droids before they and the clones opened fire and the Jedi started deflecting. "I thought it was a dead end." she said defensively before deactivating her saber and taking the backpack off Rex. "If Master Plo really assigned you to this mission, he would have briefed you on the plan." Anakin shot back as he and Revan continued deflecting while Ahsoka ran towards the dead end with the explosives. A minute later she came back with two thermal detonators and rolled them behind the droids before the group jumped for cover. The explosives on the wall detonated soon after, blowing a hole to the outside, Ahsoka walked past her master and gave him a smirk.

The group soon came upon a large vertical pipe and Ahsoka checked it out. "This pipe leads to he top of the ridge, where Artoo will pick us up and get us out of here." Anakin explained. "There's the hatch." he said, pointing to it before climbing up a bit, followed by the others. Once Anakin opened it, he along with Ahsoka and Tarkin covered their noses from the smell of gas for a moment. "Let's go! Let's go! Everyone in." he said, gesturing for them to move. The couple went in first and started climbing while Anakin addressed Rex, Fives and Echo. "Don't use your lights, and make sure your weapons are locked. The slightest electronic pulse could ignite this whole tube." he warned. _'Well that's comforting.'_ "I hope someone tells the droids that." Tarkin said before entering the tube.

The group made their way up the tube using the ladder, minus the couple, who were climbed on the outside of it and jumping along the walls. The two younger Jedi reached the top just before Anakin and the others did before the group made their along a walkway inside the pipe. "How much longer are we going to wander through this tunnel in the dark?" Tarkin asked the older Knight, his voice muffled a bit from his mouth and nose. "Captain Tarkin, haven't you learned to trust me by now?" Anakin asked. "You may have earned my trust, General Skywalker, but my faith in your comrades is still lacking." Tarkin replied. "You lack faith in the Jedi." Anakin said. "I find their tactives ineffective. The Jedi Code prevents them from going far enough to achieve victory, to do whatever it takes to win, the very reason why peacekeepers should not be leading a war." the captain said, earn a look from Anakin. "Have I offended you?" Tarkin asked. "No. I've also found that we sometimes fall short of victory because of our methods." the Knight replied in agreement. "Well, I see we agree on something." the captain said.

Ahsoka stopped and turned her attention to Tarkin and her fellow Jedi. "I think I found a way out." she said before climbing up the small ladder to the hatch and opening it enough to peek outside. "What do you see, Snips?" her master asked. "The coast is clear." she replied. "Any sign of Obi-Wan and the shuttle?" he asked. "No, I don't see him or Artoo anywhere." she replied, opening the hatch up all the way. Just as she was halfway out two battle droids appeared and she immediately cut them apart. "We've got to go!" she urged, deflecting blasts. Revan jumped up and started helping his girlfriend deflect bolts just as Tarkin spoke. "There could be a whole battalion of droids out there!" he exclaimed. "Better than hiding in a fuel line." Anakin countered before climbing up the ladder. While the Jedi deflected bolts, the rest climbed out one at a time and slid down the other side of the pipe. The three Jedi retreated from the pipe when a crab droid started climbing up it and hid behind a big, long boulder the others were behind.

"The plan's been compromised! The shuttle's not coming!" Tarkin exclaimed. "Throw me a charge!" Anakin said, holding his hand out to Rex, the clone tossed him one and the Knight moved from out of cover before throwing it towards the pipe. The explosive landed in the open hatch and went off a moment later, causing a large explosion that lit up the area. The group ducked down and covered their heads as debris fell all around the area, along with the crab droid, who let out a weak beep before shutting down after it landed in front of them. Anakin dusted off his shoulder and smirked. "Let's go. Time for plan B." he said, walking past them. "There's a plan B?" Tarkin questioned. "There's always a backup plan. We'll meet Artoo at Obi-Wan's position." the older Knight replied as the other two Jedi walked behind him, the others soon falling into step behind them.

Anakin's group finally reached Obi-Wan's just as he and the others were in the middle of a firefight. Revan noticed one of their battle droids destroyed and couldn't help but feel remorse. _'It may have been a battle droid, but it was also a comrade.'_ He and the others each took cover behind two large cargo containers, with him, Ahsoka, Tarkin, Anakin and Rex taking cover with Obi-Wan, Piell and Cody. The other clones took cover with the ones from Kenobi's group. "Sorry i'm late." Anakin apologized to his old master. "How nice of you to join us." Obi-Wan quipped. Ahsoka looked around the corner to check out the area when Revan suddenly pulled her and a bolt flew past, inches away from the corner. "Thanks." she said, giving a smile and earning a nod from her boyfriend.

"The ship is surrounded." she said to them a second later. "We need to launch a full forward assault and take that vessel!" Tarkin said, loud enough so he could be heard over the blasts. "We may have a bigger problem: those turrets. If we don't take them out, they will use them to destroy the shuttle and prevent our escape." Obi-Wan said. "Which is precisely why we should get aboard that shuttle and use the weapon systems to decimate those droids." Tarkin argued. "Whatever we're gonna do, we better do it fast." Anakin said urgently before gesturing behind them with his saber. The others looked up to see three battle droids in the air, each one flying a STAP and heading towards them. The group moved out of the way as bolts blasted the ground in front of them.

The Jedi activated their sabers as the droids came around for another turn and started to deflect the blasts, Piell used Anakin's shoulder to jump higher and slash one of the droids as it got close. The Knight hijacked another as it came directly overhead before Echo threw a charge at a crab droid, destroying it a moment later. Anakin flew the STAP around and was coming back when the remaining droid fired at him from behind. Piell jumped up and grabbed onto Anakin's STAP before deflecting the droid's blasterfire and managing to destroy a few seconds later. The blast door ahead of them opened up and six commando droids walked out with riot shields ran out, opening fire immediately while advancing on the group. While Five's covered him, Echo threw another charge fin front of the droids, destroying one while another left its shield behind and started climbing containers near an unoccupied turret. The droid opened fire on Anakin and Piell, the Knight returned fire and after a few seconds their STAP started to go down and the two Jedi quickly abandoned it, causing the vehicle to crash behind the turret.

Echo ran out and grabbed the riot shield off the ground and moved quickly towards the turret while Fives covered him. The clone was almost at the shuttle when the turret was now firing at him. "Echo, look out!" Fives yelled as his brother reached the shuttle. A moment later the shuttle exploded after taking too much damage and the group was knocked down from the explosion, luckily a piece of debris seemed to fly towards the turret and destroy both it and the droid, sadly Echo wasn't so lucky... "Echo!" Fives cried out in horror. "We have to go, now." Obi-Wan urged before they retreated, Revan used the Force to summon Echo's scarred helmet and clipped it to the back of his belt. The young Knight wasn't about to let the Separatists get their hands on it.

As the group fled, Obi-Wan contacted Plo on his comlink. " _Master Kenobi, what has happened?_ " the other Jedi asked. "I'm afraid we've had a situation with the shuttle." Kenobi explained before Anakin spoke to them. "By 'situation', he means 'big explosion'. We're gonna need a rescue." Anakin said. " _It will be done. I'm sending our cruisers now._ " Plo said before cutting off. The group stopped inside a cave with tunnels connected, that was above the lavabank. "We'll need to hold out until the council sends a ship." Obi-Wan said. "Not a problem. We've beat them once, we'll beat them again." Piell stated confidently. "This landscape is almost impossible to cross. How are we going to get to the rendezvous point?" Fives asked. "That is the trap of the Citadel. It was designed so it would be almost impossible for fugitives to get off the surface, even if they escaped the tower." Kenobi explained. "Well, lucky we're not just any fugitives." Anakin said with a smirk. "I hope you're right." Piell replied as they started to move into the tunnels.

 **Chapter 10 is finished. Next chapter should be up soon.**


	11. Citadel Rescue

**Here's chapter 11.**

 _TRAPPED BEHIND ENEMY LINES!_

 _CARRYING SECRET INFORMATION VITAL TO THE REPUBLIC'S WAR EFFORT, JEDI MASTER EVEN PIELL AND CAPTAIN TARKIN WERE TAKEN PRISONER BY THE SEPARATISTS._

 _AN ELITE STRIKE TEAM LED BY OBI-WAN KENOBI AND ANAKIN SKYWALKER LANDED ON THE PLANET LOLA SAYU AND INFILTRATED THE PRISON._

 _THE TEAM RESCUED MASTER PIELL AND TARKIN, BUT THEY WERE PURSUED BY THE PRISON'S EVIL COMMANDANT, OSI SOBECK._

 _DURING THE ESCAPE, THEIR SHIP WAS DESTROYED._

 _NOW WE FIND THEM ON THE RUN, DESPERATE TO ESCAPE THE TRAP THAT IS THE CITADEL..._

The group walked through a large underground area with small lava pools around them, while carefully watching where they were stepping. "We're clear." Rex said as he put his pistols in his holsters. "What's are next move?" Ahsoka asked as they stopped moving. "We're gonna have to fight our way off this rock." Anakin replied. "Contact the Council. See when they plan to rescue us." Obi-Wan said to Piell. "I'll handle it." the smaller Jedi assured before turning towards Artoo as the droid beeped and a hologram of Windu appeared. " _Master Piell, it's good to see you alive, my friend._ " Windu said, relief in his voice.

"Likewise, Master Windu. Our escape route has been compromised, and there are several squads of droids closing in on us." Piell explained as Anakin stepped beside him. "When can we expect your arrival?" the Knight asked. " _Master Plo is already en route._ " Windu said. " _Gunships will arrive to evacuate you and your men, but do not delay, only a small window of opportunity shall we have._ " Yoda told them as an area shaped like a thick ring appeared and two red arrows pointed to the hollow middle. " _Your rendezvous point will be this island._ " Yoda said, after the map came up. "Understood." Piell said. " _May the Force be with you._ " Windu said before the transmission ended.

Barely a moment later blasterfire was heard and they saw three commando droids running towards them and shooting. "Incoming!" Cody warned as he returned fire, managing to disable one and cause it to fall into the lava. Rex started firing as Fives primed a thermal detonator before tossing it near a pillar of rock than diving out of the way as it exploded, crushing the two remaining droids. Rex helped him up and the two walked back to the Jedi and Tarkin as they sheathed their sabers. "No doubt, there's more on the way." Obi-Wan said grimly. "In that case, we better keep moving." Revan suggested as the group nodded in agreement before they continued onward.

A little while later they finally exited the tunnels and were now running along a cliffside with a big lake of lava below them on their left. They stopped at a small gap and were about to start jumping across when a crab droid appeared on the rocks ahead. The clones started to fire and Jedi activated their sabers when more bolts came from where they had just come from. "They're boxing has in!" Ahsoka exclaimed as the squad of droids walked towards them. "Lock in your cables!" Anakin ordered as he and Obi-Wan shot the hooks in the ground near the ledge before addressing Artoo. "Artoo, we need your droids to hold off the enemy as long as possible." he told it, earning and affirmative beep. "Good, everybody follow me!" he said as Tarkin climbed on his back and a clone climbed onto Kenobi's back. "This is sheer madness!" Tarkin exclaimed as the two Jedi walked down the cliffside.

The others covered them as Artoo addressed the three droids on their side. "We understand, sir. We will enemy as long as possible." it assured the astromech. "Prepare for attack." it told the other two before turning back to Artoo. "It was an honour serving under you, sir." it said respectfully, earning one more beep from Artoo before the droid followed the Jedi and clones. The rest of the group used the lines to climb down as quickly as they could. "Keep moving!" Obi-Wan exclaimed before two of the clones screamed as they fell when their cable was broken. The group finally reached the bottom and quickly moved away from the wall as blasterfire rained down on them. "Keep moving! Keep moving!" Anakin ordered urgently as they jumped into the hole leading underground while he activated his saber and deflected blasts. Revan picked up a fallen clone's rifle and took a few shots at the droids before jumping in the hole, followed by Anakin, and ran as fast as they could.

The group hid behind some jagged rocks while Obi-Wan scoped it out before gesturing to them that it was clear and continued moving. "What if your Jedi friends are not there when we arrive?" Tarkin questioned the Jedi. "Keep moving and you won't have to worry about that, Tarkin." Piell replied. Revan smirked when he saw his girlfriend roll her eyes at Tarkin. "Why did Master Piell have to share half the intel with _that_ guy? It's like he's not even grateful we rescued him." she said to her boyfriend and master with a less than thrilled tone. "Captain Tarkin feels the Jedi should be… relieved from the burden of leading the war effort." her master explained. "That's ridiculous." she replied. "Maybe, but we aren't soldiers. We're peacekeepers. The Jedi Code often prevents us from going far enough to achieve victory." he reminded.

"A rather simple point of view." Obi-Wan said. "Either way, he is a good captain." Anakin said, earning a snort from Revan. "Really? Cause I could've sworn he was a pompous ass." the younger Knight said, earning a scolding glare from Anakin while his girlfriend barely managed to stifle her chuckling and a look that was somewhere between amused and scolding from his old master. Anakin opened his mouth to vocalize that scolding when they heard a howling noise. "Did you hear that?" Ahsoka asked them. "Yes. We're going to have company." Piell warned.

"You know it's not wise to argue with Master Piell. It's certainly not a good career move." Anakin said to Tarkin with a smirk. "General Skywalker, I stand by my principles, no matter what. Besides, I needn't worry about my career. I've fallen into favor with the Chancellor. He shall support me." the captain replied. Revan pretended to gag on Tarkin's supposed air of superiority. Ahsoka was having a hard time controlling her laughter from what her boyfriend just did. "Oh, I happen to know the Chancellor quite well myself." Anakin said with a smile. "Oh, really?" the captain asked. "Really." the Knight confirmed. "Let's keep moving. If we're not at the rendezvous at the exact time, we'll miss our window." Obi-Wan reminded before that howling was heard again. "Those creatures are gaining." Fives warned as they all stopped and looked towards the direction they had just come from.

"If they've caught our scent, they'll lead the droids right to us." Piell warned. "We're gonna have to deal with them." Anakin said. "What about using this cave to surprise them?" Ahsoka suggested. "If we can get them to pass by, we can attack them from behind, but we need a distraction." Piell said. "Leave that to me." Anakin said before Obi-Wan pretended to clear his throat. "And Obi-Wan, of course." the Knight added. "Okay, the rest of you, follow me." Piell said as he and the others, minus Obi-Wan and Anakin, went to find somewhere to hide.

A little while later they hid behind some pillars of rock as five anoobas ran by and towards Anakin and Obi-Wan, with a group of five commando droids on STAPs flying outside. The small group trailed behind the anoobas as quickly and quietly as they could. A crab droid suddenly came from under the ledge and knocked a clone to the ground before killing another. Piell quickly reacted and slashed two of the droid's legs off then stabbed his saber in its head before it could kill the downed clone. "Keep going! Ahsoka, Revan and I will take care of the droids." he said as three more crab droids appeared. The others did as they were told and went around while the droids circled the three saber-wielders.

Revan jumped high and spun sideways in the air like a tornado before falling down above one of the droids. The crab droid moved back in time to dodge his attack, causing his sabers to lash at the ground. Piell dodged a few blasts before making his way underneath the one he was fighting and brought his saber up to cut it in half. Ahsoka managed to flip onto the one she was fighting before stabbing it with both sabers. The older Jedi jumped on top of the last one and stabbed it as well before an anooba came from above and tackled him to the ground. "Master Piell!" Ahsoka cried out.

The beast grabbed him by the neck and slammed him to the ground before Ahsoka managed to jump over and make it back off with a slash. Revan sheathed his sabers and lifted it up with the Force before tossing the beast over the edge of the cliff. Ahsoka sheathed her sabers and the couple knelt down beside Piell. "We have to get help." she told her boyfriend and Piell before attempting to stand, only for the old Jedi to grab her arm. "No. Don't leave. Listen to me carefully, children. The information, I need you to deliver it back to the Council." he said in a strained voice. "We should find Anakin or Obi-Wan, they need to hear this." she said. "No. you must listen." he replied. "But I wasn't assigned to the team. I lied just so I could be part of the mission." she confessed.

"Whether you were meant to be on this mission or not, you are now the most important part of it. Remember this, and see to it that the information i'm about to give you is revealed to no one but the Jedi Council." he told her. "Wait. Revan is on the mission, you should tell him." she replied. "No, Ahsoka." her boyfriend replied softly. Ahsoka gave him a confused look. "Master Piell is trust _you_ with the information, not me, sure he could easily tell me but I think you should be the one." he said before nodding at Piell then standing up and taking a few steps away. After she was given the info Master Piell died, Revan walked back over and gently picked him up.

Once it was over the couple took off towards the others and soon caught up with them. "Oh, no." Obi-Wan said in a quiet voice upon seeing Piell in Revan's arms. Anakin walked up and gently took him from his friend's arms before setting him on the ground. "He died honourably." she said solemnly, kneeling beside him. "What about the information?" Anakin asked gently. "I have it. He told me just before he died." she replied. Anakin gave the other Knight a questioning look. "I insisted she be the one to tell." the younger Knight answered, earning a nod. The look on Tarkin's face said he wasn't to pleased she knew the info. They managed to wrap Piell's body up and placed it by the riverside of lava. "We don't have much time. Let's take this moment to honour him, then we must move on. He would have wanted us to complete our mission." Obi-Wan said solemnly before he and Anakin used the Force to gently lower Piell's body into the lava. "Rest well, Master Piell. The Force is with you." Revan said softly as they solemnly watched him move along the river, and wrapped his arm comfortingly around his girlfriend's shoulders.

Once they paid their respects, the group continued to make their way towards the rendezvous point. Revan pulled at his collar. _'Judging from the map, i'd say the_ _rendezvous point is right in the middle of a lava lake. It_ _definitely_ feels _like we're close.'_ the young Knight took his robe off and tied it around his waist just as they reached the small island that was right in the middle of the lake, which thankfully from the side they were on, wasn't to far away. At least for a Jedi. "There's the extraction point." Obi-Wan said, pointing to the island. "Thanks, Captain Obvious." Revan said with sarcasm, earning a look from his old master. "Sorry, heat's getting to me." he apologized while tugging at his collar again. Anakin and Cody ran up onto jagged rocks pointing towards the island before connecting cables between them and the island. Rex and Tarkin started to climb across first. Revan looked at the cable then at his lightsaber. _'Gods. It would be so easy. Nah, i'd get in so much trouble.'_

"Incoming!" Rex warned after he helped Tarkin onto the rock, and pointed up. The group looked up to see six STAPs headed towards them, five of them had commando droids, however the front-middle one wasn't a droid. _'A Phindian?'_ Cody and Ahsoka crawled along the cable next, as the Phindian and droids started getting closer. After a few more minutes the rest made it across and were now defending the island. Both Obi-Wan and Anakin hijacked a STAP before Artoo used its smokescreen and hovered up, causing the Phindian to fly into it at cover his eyes. Fives took that moment to shoot the STAP, causing the Phindian to fall to the ground.

Anakin and Obi-Wan took out the remaining droids before ditching their rides and dropping back onto the island just as Tarkin attempted to shoot the Phindian, he dodged the blast before smacking the rifle out of his hands and picking him up by the throat. The Phindian slammed him to the ground before holding him up again. "Captain!" Ahsoka exclaimed has he was lifted into the air and the Phindian was about to toss him over the side. "If I can't have the information, it will die with you!" he roared. _'Well, shit… I guess we gotta save him…'_ With that thought the young Knight rushed forward before ramming his saber through the Phindian's skull. Tarkin dropped to the ground and Ahsoka helped him up. "My thanks, General Revan." the captain said before walking towards the others. "The rescue ship should be here by now." Obi-Wan said. "So should the rest of the Separatist army." Anakin replied just as a Republic gunship appeared through the fog and landed in from of them.

"I believe you've worn out your welcome." Plo quipped as a group of crab droids appeared and started shooting them. The group made their way onto the gunship one at a time with the rest defending. Anakin was the last on the gunship and backflipped into it while deactivating his saber before the clone pilot took the ship away from the planet. "Admiral Coburn, we have the survivors. Recall all fighters." Plo said over his com. " _Yes, General._ " Coburn replied before cutting off. The gunship flew towards Plo's Star Destroyer while dodging and shooting droid fighters. "We're all ready, Admiral." Plo told him before they felt the jump to hyperspace.

Back on Coruscant the pilot landed the gunship on one of the Temple's outside landing platforms and the Jedi plus Tarkin exited it, where Yoda, Windu and Fisto were waiting along with four clone troopers. "Of Master Piell's loss, we are sorry to hear." Yoda said remorsefully. "He will be missed." Windu said. "Because of his great sacrifice, we now have the Nexus Route coordinates." Plo said. "Captain Tarkin and Ahsoka have each memorized half." Obi-Wan told them. "Debrief them both, we must." Yoda said. "With all due respect, Master Jedi, I was instructed by Chancellor Palpatine to bring the intel directly to him for debriefing." Tarkin replied. "I promised Master Piell that I would deliver it only to the Council, and that's what I will do." Ahsoka said, glaring at Tarkin for a moment. "Personally meet with the Chancellor, I will. Decide what is best to do, we shall." Yoda said before he and the others, minus those who went on the mission and Plo, left the landing platform.

"Master Plo, there's something we want to ask you. Did you assign Ahsoka to the mission?" Anakin asked him. Revan could tell she was worried about his reply. "It appears I did." Plo replied, earning a small surprised look from Ahsoka before he left, Ahsoka right behind him. "A job well done, General Skywalker." Tarkin complimented with a smile and held his hand out. Anakin grasped it while the captain continued. "I wish more Jedi had your military sensibilities." the captain said and took a few steps towards a Jedi shuttlebus. "Perhaps I can inform the Chancellor of your valour." he offered before continuing towards the shuttlebus. "I'm not sure what to think of you new ally." Obi-Wan said with some uneasiness creeping into his voice. "Well, i think we need people like him. This is a war. If we aren't willing to do what it takes to win, we risk losing everything we try to protect." Anakin replied. "Unfortunately, war tends to distort our point of view. If we sacrifice our Code, even for victory, we may lose that which is most important: our honour." Obi-Wan said with wisdom as the three Jedi watched the shuttlebus leave.

 **The 11th chapter is finished.**


	12. Padawan Lost

**Chapter 12 is here.**

 _TURMOIL IN THE OUTER RIM!_

 _LOCATED NEAR A MAJOR HYPERSPACE LANE, THE PLANET FELUCIA IS CAUGHT IN AN UNENDING BATTLE BETWEEN REPUBLIC AND SEPARATIST FORCES._

 _CLONE TANK DIVISIONS MAKE A VALINT PUSH DEEP INTO SEPARATIST-CONTROLLED TERRITORY, LED BY ANAKIN SKYWALKER, HIS PADAWAN, AHSOKA TANO AND REVAN._

 _GENERAL GRIEVOUS, LEARNING OF THE IMPENDING JEDI ATTACK, HAS DISPATCHED REINFORCEMENTS TO ONE OF HIS DROID OUTPOSTS, HOPING TO SECURE HIS GRIP ON THE SYSTEM..._

The Jedi and troopers hid on a ridge not far from a droid outpost that a Separatist ship just landed in. "Droid reinforcements have just arrived." Plo said, looking through his macrobinoculars for a moment. "We should break into three groups to divide their defenses. I'll take the left flank. Skywalker, Revan, you attack the front gate. Ahsoka, you scale the back wall. We'll meet in the middle." the Master said as the group stood up from their crouched positions. "Okay scouts, find me a way down there. Quiet like." Anakin said to the two Felucians. "Going to the front gate won't be easy." Ahsoka pointed out. "Hey you have it tougher going over that wall." he retorted. "You taught me well. I can handle anything." she replied with a confident smirk before walking away. "Don't get cocky." he warned lightly.

Revan silently trailed behind Ahsoka and her group of clones while they made their way through shrubbery and towards the back of the outpost when she suddenly stopped. "Hold up." she said, before Comet held his fist up and the other two stopped as well. "I sense something out there." she said a second later. "A droid?" he asked. "I don't think so. Probably just an animal." she replied. _'I sense it too, but I don't think it's an animal.'_ "Come on, we've gotta get to that wall." she said after looking around for a few seconds. "Stay alert men, let's move." Comet said to his brothers as they started walking behind Ahsoka again.

Once they reached the back wall Plo contacted her and Anakin. " _Skywalker, Ahsoka, are you in position?_ " he asked. " _Ready and waiting, Master Plo. Though we lost Revan._ " Anakin replied. "We're in position, and Revan's with us." she replied, smiling at her boyfriend. A few seconds later they heard the AT-TEs cannons firing and looked up to see the blasts heading towards the outpost, a moment later they heard blasterfire and Ahsoka gave the clones a signal. Comet and the other two shot down the two droids on the top of the wall before Ahsoka ran up to it. "Comet, Sinker, Boost, get up there." she ordered, as her and Revan activated their sabers to defend against any droids that might come along while the clones used their cables to get up the wall. "We're all clear, come on up." Comet told them from the top of the wall. "We'll be right there." she assured before turning her attention back to the fungus trees. The couple didn't see the Trandoshan until it was too late and he shot an electro-net at them, pinning them to the wall and electrocuting them for a moment before they passed out.

Revan came to when he heard Anakin's voice speaking over Ahsoka's com and noticed they were both locked in a small cage and the same Trandoshan standing on a walkway just above it. " _Ahsoka, state your location. Ahsoka, Revan, come in. Are you there? Can you hear me? Guys, come in. Where could they be? Can you hear me?_ " he said urgently. "You won't be needing these." the Trandoshan said before crushing their coms and laughing. "Hey. What is this place? Who are these pirates?" she asked a male Snivvian, who was trapped in another cage. "These are Trandoshans. They're going to release us and hunt us down for sport." he replied. "Hunt us down?" she said before sitting back down and grunting in frustration.

The ship suddenly shook and the bottom of the cages opened, dropping them onto a shore before it flew a few feet ahead. The Jedi and others immediately ran for cover when a turret opened fire on them. One managed to get killed before the turret focused on the couple when a searchlight hovered over them. The two ran behind some trees and the turret focused back on the others. Revan and Ahsoka ran a bit deeper into the forest and stopped to look around when a young human female, a young Cerean male and a young Twi'lek male, around their age, landed behind them."You need to come with us." the female urged before the three started to make their way through the forest. "Who are you?" Ahsoka demanded as they only made it a few steps. "We used to be Jedi younglings." she answered.

The Jedi and old youngling made their way along a long branch that led into a cave that was part of an enormous tree. "We never stood a chance. They attacked us on a training mission." the Twi'lek said. "We were captured and brought here." the female explained. "Why would they take younglings?" Ahsoka wondered. "Because Jedi Knight's are too powerful for them." the Twi'lek answered. _'Great. Now I feel like i'm weak.'_ the Knight grumbled mentally. "I'm Kalifa." the human female introduced herself. "This is O-Mer." she gestured to the Cerean. "And Jinx." she gestured to the Twi'lek before turning her attention to the couple. "Who are you?" she asked. "I'm Ahsoka and this is Revan." Ahsoka introduced them. _Revan noticed the lack of surprised looks. 'Finally. Someone who doesn't know my ancestor.'_

"We were captured during the Battle of Felucia. I'm a padawan learner. What's the situation here?" Ahsoka asked. "You'd better sit down." Kalifa suggested before they sat around a small fire that was a foot off the ground and in a small pan. "We were taken by those foul lizards for their amusement. Be hunted, killed and mounted on their wall as trophies." she explained. "We've been stuck here for more rotations than we can count. No one has come for us. I doubt anyone is still looking." O-Mer said, shaking his head solemnly. "chew on that padawan, then rest. You'll need your strength." Jinx said from where he was resting.

The next morning Revan woke up just as Kalifa was trying to wake Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, it's time to go." she said, shaking the other girl gently. "What's happened?" the padawan asked, looking around for a few seconds. "The sun's almost up, which means we clear out." the girl answered before the three walked to the exit. "Where do you go?" Ahsoka asked. "We keep moving, and keep those disgusting hunters from picking up our scent." the other girl replied as they reached the other two. "That's your plan?" Ahsoka asked. "If you really are a padawan you would know that there is wisdom in experience. We've been here longer. You will learn if you listen, and only if you listen." Kalifa said before the three took off after the other two.

After reaching the ground the group made their way through the forest carefully. "Get down. Someone's coming." Kalifa warned quietly before they stared crawling on their hands and knees. They hid on a ledge as two people who were locked in those cages passed below them. "Those two came in with us, we should help them." Ahsoka said. "No. It's too late." Kalifa replied, placing a hand on her arm for a second to stop her. A moment later the Snivvian from earlier was suddenly killed and the four noticed two Trandoshans in a hover pod. The Terrelian Jango Jumper jumped away from the lizards before running off. Ahsoka stood up and Kalifa stopped her again before they both crouched down once more. The Trandoshans hovered a bit higher as the Terrelian was jumping through the trees, when she was suddenly shot through the back. Ahsoka gasped silently as the saw what had happened.

Kalifa gestured for them to follow and Ahsoka glared at the Trandoshans before she and Revan followed the other three. "We could've stopped them." Ahsoka pointed out in a hard tone. "I could've killed those slimy lizards if you had let us get closer." Revan shot in agreement with his girlfriend. "No you two. We're not saviours here. Here we are survivors. If they had spotted us, we'd be dead now." Kalifa said as they walked on a large branch. "We'll never get out of here if we just keep hiding." Ahsoka argued. "We have to act." she insisted as the other three sat down on the branch. "There were other padawans here, that once thought as you do now." Jinx said. "Alright, where are they?" she asked. "They dead!" Kalifa suddenly snapped while standing and folding her arms. "Just because they failed. Doesn't mean, we will." Ahsoka replied.

"You don't understand. It's not that we don't want to fight. We're younglings, they have every advantage." O-Mer said before sighing. Ahsoka looked at them before hopping onto a lower branch, followed by her boyfriend. "Get back here!" Kalifa said urgently as she jumped on the same branch. Ahsoka looked at her boyfriend before turning back to the other girl after he nodded. "We can't do that. My master would never forgive me for running and hiding in a situation like this." Ahsoka replied before turning around. "Do not overestimate your abilities." Kalifa warned. "I'm not." Ahsoka replied simply before the couple started to descend using the branches. "Don't!" Kalifa exclaimed, trying to stop them again.

The two Jedi landed on the ground and started moving through the forest. "Here, lizard lizard. Come and find us." she called out, hoping they'd hear her. The couple quickly turned around and saw a Trandoshan about to shoot at them. Revan lifted him in a Force Choke before slamming him to the ground and releasing him. The lizard shook his head clear and attempted to slash them with his claws. Ahsoka jumped on his back and he quickly ripped her off before tossing her into Revan, knocking the wind out her boyfriend. The lizard chuckled darkly and grabbed his gun, but before he could shoot, the Trandoshan was lifted into the air by a Force Choke from Kalifa who was behind him.

"Kalifa! Don't kill him out of hatred. It's not the Jedi way." Ahsoka said gently while lowering the other girl's hand softly. Ahsoka gave the girl a smile when the lizard started to roar, signalling the others. Revan quickly killed him with a Force Choke before glaring at Kalifa. "If you had just killed him, he wouldn't have called the others!" he snarled, causing the girl to flinch. "Revan!" Ahsoka scolded while glaring at him. "No, Ahsoka! They've got to learn to kill their opponent! No wonder the Order is failing, you're all too soft!" he snapped. "The others will be coming." he warned a bit more gently, picking up the blaster before the group took off.

The group ran back to where they had stayed the previous night and Revan handed the rifle to Ahsoka before sitting at the entrance to the hollowed to area in the tree. "I don't understand. Why wont this thing work." she said with a slight frustrated tone while pressing the trigger. "The Trandoshans deactivate the blasters if you take them. That is why none of us have any." Jinx explained before Ahsoka tossed the rifle behind her. "It's been a long time since the Trandoshans captured any padawans and brought them here." Kalifa said. "Thanks." she said sarcastically. "I didn't mean it as an insult. I meant it as a sign. A mistake on their part. Ahsoka, your energy, your strength. It's what we've been lacking. We were beginning to lose hope and forgot who we are." the other girl said. "And who are you?" the Togruta girl asked. "We are Jedi." she replied.

"Alright, we need a strategy." Ahsoka said. "So, what do you suggest?" Jinx asked. "What about a base. I mean, they must have a compound or something, right?" Ahsoka asked. "Not that we've ever seen." Kalifa answered. "So where do the come from?" Ahsoka wondered. "We don't know. We've only witnessed them hunting and in their hoverpods." the other girl replied. "If we're going to go on the offensive, we need to find out where they live. We'll start covering ground tomorrow." Ahsoka said before the three went to their respective sleeping places.

Ahsoka looked at her boyfriend and was still a bit mad at him but decided to try talking to him. "I'm sorry for snapping at you." he apologized softly as she sat beside him. "I admit you're right, it's best to take your opponent out so they can't do anything worse, just not…" she started. "So brutal." he finished for her, earning a nod. "Ahsoka… I can't change who I am, not that easily at least. Plus, I can't just promise not to kill anymore." he replied, before holding his hand up to stop her from replying. "But I can promise to only kill if it's absolutely necessary or with your permission." he promised. Ahsoka gently took his mask off and set it on the ground before kissing him softly.

The next morning the group was walking through a small path free from any trees before stopping to rest after checking the beach and some of the briar on their current side of the island. "We've already covered the beach area and most of the briar on this side of the bay." Jinx said. "If it was easy to find, you guys would've found it before we got here." she said with a slight chuckle and small smirk. "True enough." he agreed, smiling slightly. "Maybe we should try more inland." Ahsoka suggested. "It's worth a shot." Kalifa agreed. "Guys, I think we're looking in the wrong place." O-Mer said while looking up. The rest followed his line of vision and saw a huge ship come out of the clouds. "That's their fortress." he said. "Split up!" Kalifa ordered before she, Ahsoka and Revan ran in one direction while the other two ran in another.

Revan and the two girls weaved through and jumped on branches as laserfire flew past them. "Kalifa!" Ahsoka cried as the branch the other girl was standing broke after getting hit by a bolt. The girl hit a few branches before falling on the ground. "We have to hurry!" Revan urged before the two started heading towards their friend. "Not so impressive, are you? And yet you have the honour of being my first Jedi kill. First of many, I hope." the Trandoshan said, preparing to shoot Kalifa. Ahsoka dropped down and kicked him onto his back before he quickly recovered and shot at her. Ahsoka jumped to dodge and Kalifa ran for cover while Ahsoka used the Force to push the gun to the left. The lizard attempted to shoot again but she did the same thing, only moving it right before he attempted to hit her with it. Ahsoka kicked him in the face and he kicked her legs out from beneath her before attempting to crush her head. _'My turn.'_

Revan dropped down as the lizard grabbed her ankle as she tried getting away from him before grabbing him by the back of his shirt and tossing him away from her. The Trandoshan turned and roared at the Knight as they circled each other. Ahsoka nodded at her boyfriend, giving him permission to kill. "Let's dance, Bozo." Revan taunted before they locked hands and tried pushing the other towards the edge. "Good thing i'm wearing a mask, otherwise you'd be ugly _and_ smelly." the Knight mocked before pretending to sniff. "Oh, wait never mind. You already are." he insulted, earning another roar.

Revan pushed harder before suddenly letting up and using the lizard's surprise and momentum to flip him onto his back before straddling his chest and bashing the Trandoshan's face in with his robot hand. Some blood sprayed on the Knight's mask and his fist was covered in it before using the lizard's daze to lift him up then turn him around. Revan used the Force and all his strength to ram his robot hand into the Trandoshan's back and rip his spine out. "I know, I know. That was pretty brutal. You can chastise me later, for now we better make sure Kalifa is okay." Revan said, dropping the spine before the two went to find her.

"Careful." Ahsoka warned gently as she wrapped the girl's good arm around her shoulders. "It's okay, I can make it." she assured as they took a few steps before a blaster bolt suddenly went through her chest. "Kalifa!" Ahsoka cried in horror. Revan quickly helped move her behind a tree before setting her down gently. "You're doomed! There's no escape! I'll hunt you down!" another Trandoshan roared from somewhere in the forest. Ahsoka barely moved her head back behind the tree as a bolt clipped the bark. "Kalifa, we have to move. Hurry." she urged the other girl. "Please, leave me." she begged, breathing heavily. "We won't, Revan can you heal her?" she asked.

Revan held his hands just above the wound and tried healing her. "I can't, the bolt went through. Only an experienced healer, like Barriss could." he said, shaking his head. "You have to leave. Please take care of-" she cut off with more heavy breathing. "We'll take care of the others." Ahsoka promised softly. "I know you will." she replied softly, taking a few more gasps before passing away. The couple gently leaned her body against the tree. "Rest in peace, Kalifa. The Force is with you." Revan said softly as the two stood up. "I'll kill you! You killed my son! I'll kill you! You can't hide from me!" the Trandoshan yelled and roared as the couple ran off in search of the other two.

 **Chapter done.**


	13. Wookiee Hunt

**Final chapter of Episode III is here.**

 _JEDI ABDUCTED!_

 _AHSOKA TANO AND REVAN ARE MISSING IN ACTION._

 _CAPTURED AND RELEASED INTO A HOSTILE JUNGLE, THEY FIGHT TO STAY ALIVE WITH THE HELP OF A SMALL BAND OF JEDI YOUNGLINGS._

 _AS ANAKIN SKYWALKER SCOURS THE GALAXY, DESPERATE TO FIND HIS LOST APPRENTICE AND FRIEND, TRANDOSHAN SPORT HUNTERS TRACK THEIR PREY._

 _WITH THE DEATH OF THEIR LEADER KALIFA,AND SEPARATED FROM THEIR FRIENDS, WE FIND THE TWO ON THE RUN AS THE HUNTERS CLOSE IN AROUND THEM..._

Revan and Ahsoka panted as they moved quickly using the branches to evade one of the Trandoshans following them. After a few more minutes of running they hid underneath a large branch as the lizard following was directly on top. The couple quieted their breathing while waiting for him to leave, when a hoverpod levelled with the branch. "Where is she?" the lizard flying it demanded the other. "These ones were faster than most. I have lost the scent." he replied. "He can't hide forever! Mark my words, i'll have his hide and nail it to the wall for killing my son!" the lizard in the pod snarled. Revan was tempted to go up there and give the slimy bastard the same fate his son suffered but knew Ahsoka would be put in danger as well. The Trandoshan lowered the pod so the other one could jump in and the two Jedi moved to the other side of the branch silently as the Trandoshans looked at the spot they were just hiding. A few seconds later they took off and the couple climbed back up before taking off towards the tree the younglings lived in.

The couple reached the entrance just as it was nightfall and jumped in. "You made it." Jinx said as he and O-Mer noticed them. "We feared the worst." O-Mer said as the two stood. Ahsoka walked towards the other side of the unlit fire pit with her head down. "Where's Kalifa?" Jinx asked. "She didn't make it." Ahsoka answered, looking at them for a second. "She's dead? I- I can't believe it. She's been here longer than any of us and now…" he trailed off. "We're all going to die here. It's only a matter of time." O-Mer said with a tone of hopelessness and sat back down. "If it's only a matter of time that we die, I say we go down with a fight." Ahsoka replied. Jinx scoffed as he sat back down and crossed his arms. "That is suicide." he said. "You've said every few days they release new prisoners on the beach. I say we attack that dropship head on. They'll never expect it." Ahsoka suggested. O-Mer sighed and looked at Jinx. "Is it worth a shot?" he asked his friend. "Maybe it is." he replied as they stood up.

The four left the tree and made their way to the beach before hiding behind some trees. "Get ready, we'll have to be swift." Ahsoka told them. "The drop point's not far." O-Mer said as they looked up to see the slave freighter come through the fog. "Now!" she exclaimed as they all ran towards it before using a long jagged rock as a way to gain extra height. The couple landed on the cockpit window, much to the surprise of the lizards flying, before crawling up to the top just as a hatch opened and one of them crawled out with a blaster. rifle. Before he could shoot, O-Mer kicked him in the head, knocking him down. He and Jinx quickly jumped on the lizard before he could recover and pinned him down. "We'll take the pilot." she said as her and Revan dropped through the hatch.

The couple attempted to sneak up on him and barely managed to dodge a blast from his ACP Scatter Gun as he spun around quickly. They dodged two more blasts before she kicked the gun to the side and pushed him against one of the control panels. The ship suddenly leaned to the left and was turning slowly. The lizard grabbed her before tossing her at one of the side consoles then attempted to shoot Revan. The Knight Force pushed the blaster to the side as the trigger was pressed before Force pushing the lizard's upper body out the window, knocking him out. The console she was thrown into sparked a bit before one of the front ones exploded and the ship was spiralling to the ground. The back part of it blew off and the two Jedi attempted to try stabilizing it when Jinx jumped onto the glass. "Get out of there! Come on!" he said urgently. "But the prisoners, they'll die!" she replied. "Hit the release! Hurry!" he urged.

Ahsoka pressed the button and the four escaped and landed safely on the ground as more of the ship exploded and fell as it descended. "Well, I guess we won't be escaping on that ship." O-Mer said. "We'll find another way." Ahsoka assured before they heard a Wookiee growl and turned their attention the big inac piece of the ship. "What was that?" Jinx asked. "A survivor." she replied as they ran up to it. "It could be one of the prisoners they were dropping off." she said before a Wookiee approached them. "What is that?" O-Mer asked. "It's a Wookiee." Ahsoka answered as the Wookiee growled.

The group was back in the tree by the time the sun came up and Ahsoka was trying to translate the Wookiee's speech. "You're name is Chewbacca?" she asked, earning an affirmative growl. "Chewbacca, does anyone even know you were taken?" O-Mer asked him. Chewie gave a negative growl before saying a few more words in his language. "No, but he says his homeworld is very close." she said. "That's great but it might as well be Coruscant as far as i'm concerned. We've got no ship." Jinx said as he walked to the other side of the fire. Chewie stood up and started speaking for a few seconds before sitting back down. "He thinks he can contact his home planet if we find a way to transmit a signal." she translated. "Right, and how would we do that? Send smoke signals? We don't exactly have a transmitter lying around if you haven't noticed." Jinx said with sarcasm. Chewie spoke again and Ahsoka translated. "Chewbacca says he can build a transmitter from the wreckage on the beach." she said before he started speaking again. "Well, we can't just sit here." O-Mer reminded. "Fine. We'll do it the Wookiee way." Jinx agreed.

That night the group headed back to the beach. "Chewbacca, Revan and I will go out to inspect the crash site. You two stay here and signal us if you see anything." Ahsoka said before the three walked to the wrecked ship cautiously. "Get back! It's a patrol." she warned as they hid behind part of the wall while a hoverpod flew around and moved its searchlight around before stopping near a small ledge overlooking the beach then taking off. "Hopefully that patrol won't be back for a while. What are we looking for?" she asked the Wookiee as they walked through the wrecked cockpit. Chewie ripped off a wrecked panel before showing it to them.

"Are you still feeling optimistic about making a transmitter out of this junk?" she asked. Chewie growled as he walked over to a wrecked console. The wookiee grabbed a few more things an placed them in a metal box Revan found. "We better get going. That patrol may come back." she said as Chewie picked the box up. "It looks clear, come on." she said. Chewie growled lightly. "It's okay." she assured. "I don't know… I think Chewie's onto something." Revan said, not making a move to leave either. "I'm sure it's fine." she replied before taking a few steps into the open. A rifle shot hit the ground near her feet and the three ducked behind some cover. "Sniper! Get down!" she exclaimed as Chewie growled. Chewbacca grabbed the Trandoshan's wrist before he had a chance to stab Jinx with it and squeezed, making the lizard drop the blade. Chewie growled at the lizard before turning him around and gripping his neck with both hands. Wait! We should take him prisoner." Jinx suggested. "Fine. Chewbacca, let's take him." Ahsoka said, Chewie looked at her before tossing the Trandoshan to the ground then holding both hands to his back and heading back towards the tree."

Revan tied the lizard's hand behind his back and pushed him to the ground before checking to see if they were tight enough. "How's it looking, Chewbacca?" Ahsoka asked him after he got the transmitter together. Chewie replied in his language. "Will it work?" she asked. Chewie pressed a button and the makeshift dish moved slightly while beeping. "Well, something's working." O-Mer noticed before electricity crackled in the dish and it shorted out. "We've got a prisoner. We should be using him to our advantage while we have a chance." Jinx reasoned. "I thought the prisoner was the backup plan." she said with a small frown. "It's clear enough that we cannot rely on that device." Jinx pointed out and Chewie growled. "No offence. But we just can't sit here any longer." he replied.

"We should wait." Ahsoka insisted. "I agree with Jinx. We have to act while we have an advantage." O-Mer said. "Let's say we do it your way. What's the plan?" she asked. "We can use the prisoner to trick the enemy into flying one of their pods down to us. The we hijack the pod, fly up to their base and take them by surprise." he explained. "Ahsoka, you got us to believe in ourselves again. And, well, I believe Jinx's plan will work." O-Mer said. "Look, do what you want, but O-Mer and I are leaving with the prisoner in the morning." Jinx said as he and O-Mer walked over to the prisoner. "Their hearts are in the right place. You know we can't let them go alone." she said to the Wookiee. Chewie let out a growl. "We're not going to be able to do this without you. We need your help." she said, placing her hand on his shoulder. Chewie looked up from the transmitter and growled in agreement. "Who knows? Maybe our luck's just about to change." she said with an optimistic smirk, earning another growl.

The next morning the group headed towards the beach. "Alright, we better get started." Ahsoka said. "Right, time to call your friends." Jinx told the lizard who hissed at him. "I'm not helping you, whelp." the lizard snapped. "Chewbacca, we need him at eye-level please." she asked before the Wookiee pushed him onto his knees. "You will listen to me." Jinx said, waving his hand. The Trandoshan chuckled menacingly. "No, I won't." he replied before Chewie punched him. "You will listen to me." Jinx said, wing his hand again. "I will listen to you." the lizard agreed in a monotone voice. "You are our captive, and now you've escaped." Jinx said, wing his hand. "I was you're captive, but now i've escaped." he replied in a monotone. "You need to call a speeder to pick you up." the youngling said, waving his hand once more. "I need to call a speeder to pick me up." he agreed before Jinx removed the makeshift binds. The Trandoshan turned his com on. " _Smug, where have you been?_ " a voice asked on the other side. "I need a speeder to pick me up." Smug replied.

The group hid while Smug remained in the open while still Mind-tricked as a hoverpod descended towards the beach. Jinx gestured for him to move towards the landing speeder and the lizard nodded before doing so. "Get in, let's go." the lizard driving the pod said to his friend. "Now!" Ahsoka called out as she jumped from the tree and kicked him in the face. The lizard recovered and tried to hit her as he turned around before tackling her out of the pod, Ahsoka quickly kicked him off. Jinx tackled Smug and knocked him out to make sure he wouldn't try anything as Revan and O-Mer jumped onto the pod to try stabilizing it. Chewie dropped behind the other one as he was focused on Ahsoka before noticing the Wookiee behind him. Chewie punched him hard with both hands, knocking him out before O-Mer hovered the pod over to the other three. "Want a lift?" he asked with a smile, one that Ahsoka returned.

The youngling flew them up to the fortress and turned the pod around so Jinx could jump out and kick one of the two lizards standing by the railing. Chewie jumped out next, followed by the other two, and grabbed the second one before tossing him over the edge as O-Mer flew the pod away so he could turn and land it. The lizard Jinx kicked let out the same alarm cry that other Trandoshan did a few days ago. Three lizards appeared at the top of the higher ledge and two came around the corner to the right. "Kill them! Kill them! I want their skins!" the top middle one roared before the two on their right opened fire. Chewie ran up to a pod and flipped it over to give him and the other three cover. Ahsoka and Revan noticed one running towards a pod. "Hey, let's give him a lift." she suggested before they used the Force to pick the pod up with the lizard inside and throw it towards the two on their right, knocking them down.

Chewie ran out from behind the pod and started fighting one of them as they recovered while Revan Force pushed the other one's gun to the side before ducking so Ahsoka could jump over him and kick the lizard in the face, knocking down onto one knee. Two more Trandoshans appeared just as O-Mer was coming back and he opened fire on them, making the lizards dive for cover. The Trandoshan that threatened to kill them started firing at the youngling from a turret attached to the railing. Revan and Jinx tripped the one they and Ahsoka were fighting before she landed with a foot on each side of the lizard's head and tried knocking him out. The Jedi, Wookiee and lizards had to jump out of the way as O-Mer's pod crashed on the deck where they had just been. The youngling managed to ditch it and landed beside Chewie. None of them had time to get up before the lizards aimed blasters at them. "A valiant effort, little younglings. Especially you two. You will be prize trophies in my collection." the leader said, eyeing Revan and Ahsoka.

Chewbacca growled as a ship suddenly appeared overhead. _'I recognize that ship! It's the_ Halo _! Sugi's back!'_ Revan smiled at their sudden change of luck as the lizards attempted to shoot it ands two Wookiees used cables to descend onto the deck before firing at the lizards. Ahsoka kicked one lizard away while Revan Force pushed another before the lizards took cover behind the pod O-Mer crashed. Two Wookiees in the ship destroyed the turret and the leader lizard took cover behind it. The Wookiee with a helmet and rifle tossed one over the side before slamming another to the ground and stomping on his head then roaring triumphantly. The leader lizard retreated into his fortress. "Can you get me up there?" Ahsoka asked one of the Wookiees. He lowered to one knee and held his hands out together. Ahsoka ran towards him and pressed her foot into his hands before he threw her up. Revan Force-jumped up to the second area as his girlfriend walked cautiously through the door as it opened.

The couple made their way carefully into what appeared to be a throne room with trophies and a throne with a Wampa pelt on hit. _'Shit. He killed a Wampa? I'm impressed.'_ Revan gave a small impressed whistle at seeing one of the trophies. "You're actually impressed by all this?" his girlfriend asked quietly in disbelief. "What? No, the rest of this is sick! _Those_ are what i'm impressed at." he said, pointing at the Neo-Crusader Mandalorian helmet and Wampa pelt. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and shook her head. They continued making their way slowly through the room and towards the throne. Ashoka jumped to the throne and looked behind it before relaxing when there was nothing. Revan barely dodged the hatchet that almost took his head off before rolling underneath him then dodging another slash by somersaulting over the lizard. The Knight kicked him in the chest then used the wall to jump off of and land on the throne. Ahsoka's boyfriend signalled her not intervene as the leader turned to face him. The Knight backflipped off before using the Force to push the Trandoshan into the wall.

Revan and the lizard walked sideways on each side of the throne as they maintained focus on each other. The leader ducked a Force push before grabbing him and slamming him against the ground. He took a knife out and the teen easily stopped it mere inches from his mask with his mechno-arm before twisting his arm away then kicking him in the side once then delivering another kick to his head. Revan kicked the knife out of his hand and the lizard blocked his next to kicks before he grabbed the Knight around the neck and started choking him. Ahsoka attempted to help her boyfriend when she hit a barrier that was made out of the Force before slamming on it with her fists as tears rolled down her face at seeing him being choked. The Knight brought his feet up and kicked the lizard in the jaw, freeing himself and landing on his feet as the lizard grabbed a rifle from its pedestal before firing at him. The teen rolled to the side before moving towards the leader quickly and Force pushed him over the pedestal and onto his back.

Revan jumped on the pedestal. "You've lost." he said. "You murdered my son! And you need to pay for what you did!" the lizard roared. "Your son died because he got what was coming to him, just like you will." the Knight said as he raised his hand near his face with the index and middle fingers outstretched. The Trandoshan attempted to grab his gun and Revan instantly thrusted his hand towards him, fingers pointed, releasing a single bolt of lighting that sent the lizard flying through the door and over the ledge. Ahsoka ran up to him and they hugged.

"Wait, I didn't break my promise did I? I know one of the promise conditions is if it's absolutely necessary. Did that count or did I just break my promise?" he asked in a worried tone. Ahsoka simply smiled at him and removed his mask before they shared a passionate kiss. "What do you think?" she asked with a flirty smirk. "Nope." he replied simply, smile on his face before they exited the room. The couple looked over the edge of the second floor railing to see the younglings and Wookiees looking at them and surrounding the leader's body, who happened to have one nasty burn mark on his chest.

Sugi took them back to Coruscant after they recovered their sabers and landed her ship on an outside platform just as it was sunset on their side of the planet. The couple along with the two younglings, some Wookiees and Sugi exited the ship. "Ahsoka! Revan!" Anakin exclaimed in relief and joy at seeing his friends safe as he ran up to them and they walked up to him and returned his smile. "It is good to see you safe, Little 'Soka. You as well Revan." Plo said softly before walking over to the others. "Guys, I am so sorry." Anakin apologized deeply. 'For what?" Ashoka asked, confused. "For letting you go, for letting you get taken. It was my fault." he said. "No, Master. It wasn't you're fault." she said softly. "I should've paid more attention. I should've tried harder, I..." he trailed off.

"You already did everything you could. Everything you had to do. When we were out there, alone," she started, looking at her boyfriend for a moment. "all I had was your training and the lessons you taught me. And because of you, we did survive. And not only that, we were able to lead others to survive as well." she explained softly. "I don't know what to say…" he replied, sounding humbled and touched by her words. "I do. Thank you, Master." she said with a smile before they bowed to one another. "You're welcome, my padawan." he replied before the three headed towards the Temple. Revan stuck his robot hand in the inside pocket of his robe and fished around a bit. _'Ah, good. It's still there. This whole time I forgot about it, and with all that jumping and rolling i'm surprised it's still in my pocket. Though I am very glad it is.'_ he looked at his girlfriend. _'Maybe tomorrow…'_ the Knight gently rubbed his thumb over the three crystals on the small silver band...

 **Episode III is finally done. I should have the first chapter of Episode IV up as soon as possible.**


End file.
